Toothless Who - Season 1
by JustANormalHTTYDFan
Summary: Watch the adventures of the Night Lord (Night Fury Time Lord) Toothless and his human brother Hiccup in their travels throughout time and space.
1. Ep 1: Pilot

**Hello! I am JustANormalHTTYDFan and i am here to present my-wait...sorry OUR first series. Yep, this is the first fanfic in where i have co-produced with someone else.**

 **There will be 13 episodes/chapters in Season 1, which is this fanfic. So lets get into...**

 **Toothless Who  
Episode 1: "Pilot"**

* * *

Six humans and five dragons all stood in the fields outside of the village of Berk. The entire dragon academy was all out in the fields today to do an experiment.

The riders where gonna ride on different dragons for the entire day. Many of the riders and dragons were against this, but Hiccup managed to convince all of them to agree to it.

So Hiccup put a bunch of pieces of paper in a Viking helmet, each paper having the name of a dragon on it.

"Alright, everyone! Pick out your piece of paper!" Hiccup says and everyone nods before reaching a hand into the helmet. Hiccup pulls out his piece of paper to see the words Stormfly on it.

Astrid would be riding on Hookfang, Fishlegs would be riding on Barf& Belch, the Twins would get Meatlug, and Snotlout would be riding with Toothless.

Hiccup knew there would be a problem the second Snotlout pulled out the piece of paper with Toothless's name on it. He had been hoping ANYONE but Snotlout would be riding Toothless.

Riding with Toothless isn't like the other dragons, because it's not a rider riding on Toothless; it's a rider riding WITH Toothless. And Toothless does NOT like Snotlout and Snotlout does not like working with anyone.

"Him!? Why am I partnered with the useless crippled dragon?" Snotlout yelled and Hiccup got pissed, and Toothless was just standing their snarling at Snotlout.

"HE ISN'T USELESS! In fact, he's more of a help then you've ever been!" Hiccup yelled at Snotlout and Snotlout scoffed. Toothless looked between the two before growling.

"Well! This is coming from the runt! You know, now that I take a good long look between you two, you're both practically the same! WEAK, USELESS, and a RUNT!" Snotlout yells and Hiccup grits his teeth while balling his hands into fists.

*Toothless. I am so sorry for what Snotlout said.* Hookfang quickly said in apology and then all the Dragons and Vikings start growling at Snotlout.

Meanwhile, no one notices as Toothless froze in place. Toothless's eyes widened in shock as painful and long since forgotten memories came flooding back.

Memories of being pushed aside, being stepped on and called a runt by his nest mates.

Toothless's blood ran cold and his wings fell to the ground. He looked around quickly and then ran off in a panic. He ran through to the tree line, and with one glance back at Hiccup, he ran off into the forest.

"TOOTHLESS! BUD! COME BACK!" Hiccup yelled in worry. Toothless closed his eyes and cried while continuing to run through the forest.

* * *

For thirty seconds, everyone just stood there and watched the spot where Toothless had disappeared. No one said a word and no one moved a single inch.

Then, Hiccup balled his fist and punched Snotlout straight in the nose and face. Snotlout staggered back a few feet before regaining his balance and holding onto his now bloody nose.

"OW! What was that for?" Snotlout yelled and Hiccup practically ROARED in anger and leaped at Snotlout. He then pushed Snotlout to the floor and used his prosthetic to hit Snotlout right in the jaw, disorienting the young Viking.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID, YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Hiccup yelled and then started punching Snotlout in the face over and over again. Quickly, Fishlegs and Astrid ran up to Hiccup and started pulling him off of Snotlout. The Twins watched in shock.

"Who knew that tiny fishbone of a boy, had THAT in him," Tuffnut said and pointed at Hiccup, and Ruffnut nodded in agreement.

"Easy Hiccup! I'm sure he didn't mean it! Snotlout, you didn't mean it, DID YOU?" Astrid said and sent a glare at Snotlout, telling him that if he wanted to live he will say that he didn't mean it.

"I meant it! Your dragon is practically a fishbone like you! I'm surprised none of the dragons have decided to have him as a snack!" Snotlout said and then immediately regretted his words as Hiccup's prosthetic meet his jaw, letting out a sickening CRUNCH.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT HIM! You can call me a fishbone, a useless loser, a weakling and a runt. BUT DON'T YOU DARE DO THE SAME TO TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled and Snotlout coughed up a bit of blood.

"Why, what are you gonna do about it? What will he do about it? I mean, I'm pretty sure that dragon won't survive another year, hope he tastes good to the other dragons," Snotlout said and that DID IT. Hiccup managed to break free from Astrid and Fishlegs's grip and he launched himself at Snotlout.

Hiccup started punching and kicking Snotlout, beating the absolute sh** out of him. At this moment, even the Twins realized just how much Hiccup had been pissed off.

Eventually, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, and Fishlegs all managed to just barely pull Hiccup off of Snotlout, who was clutching his bleeding nose and arm.

"LET ME GO! LET ME AT HIM!" Hiccup yelled and struggled in the grip they had on him. But they didn't let up and eventually, Hiccup collapsed into a heap on the ground, crying and sobbing.

"Toothless...Where...Where is…Toothless," Hiccup managed to croak out in between sobs and Astrid looked around for the Night Fury, only to come up with nothing.

"He isn't here. He must have run off into the forest," Astrid said and Snotlout staggered to his feet, holding his bloody nose.

"Probably ran off to cry," Snotlout muttered and Hiccup sent a powerful punch straight to Snotlout's forehead, knocking him out.

"I've wanted to do that since we were five," Hiccup said and clutching his hurting fist. Everyone looked at Hiccup in shock. The normally peaceful Hiccup had just knocked someone out.

Everyone also made a very quick rule down in their 'rulebook': NEVER insult Toothless...EVER. Even the Twins were smart enough to know that. Hiccup quickly turned and faced the rest of the group.

"W-We have to find Toothless," Hiccup said and slowly made his way over to the dragons.

"We need to get Snotlout some medical attention, even though I don't want too, he still needs medical attention," Astrid said and Hiccup sighed.

"You all take Snotlout to Gothi's place. I'm going to find my best friend," Hiccup said and Astrid slowly walked over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup..." Astrid said, and Hiccup shook his head while climbing onto Stormfly.

"I'm finding my best friend, and I'm bringing him home," Hiccup said and then patting Stormfly, telling her to take off.

Stormfly, Hookfang, and Meatlug all took off into the air and headed towards the forest, only leaving behind Barf & Belch to help the rest of the Dragon Riders.

* * *

Toothless was walking through the warm grass under the midday sun. The light shined on his body and cast a shadow onto the grass.

*Oh the gods just really hate me* Toothless said and continued walking through the forest. He had run in a random direction and gotten lost, so now he had no idea of where he was on Berk.

The forest around him was not familiar, and it looked like it was on the other side of the island, near the beaches. And considering Berk only had two beaches, Toothless knew he would eventually find his way back.

The question was, did he want to go back? Toothless trusted Hiccup, and he had a feeling Hiccup wouldn't hate him. But what about the other dragons? Could he even show his face around Berk without being laughed at for being a runt?

And he also feared that Hiccup might just hate him because of who he is. Toothless knew Hiccup would never hate him for long, but he didn't want to risk seeing Hiccup angry or mad at him. It would break Toothless's fragile Night Fury heart.

So, Toothless kept walking through the forest. Whimpering, whining, and moaning. He was tired and his paws hurt from walking so SLOW for so LONG.

Then, he heard it; a weird metallic groaning sound. He turned in the direction he had heard the sound and he tilted his head curiously.

*What was that?* Toothless asked to himself, and then he heard a metallic booming noise coming from...somewhere. He slowly made his way over to where he thought the noise was coming from.

*That might be a dragon, a possibly hurt dragon or Viking. What if it's Hiccup? It doesn't sound like him...but what if it is?* Toothless asked himself and continued walking in the direction of the noise, and eventually, he stopped when he heard wood creak.

*What?* Toothless said and moved his feet around, and the wood noise sounded out again. Then Toothless realized just a bit too late that he was standing on wooden boards, and then the boards snapped in half.

Toothless fell into the tunnel beneath the boards and he kept falling for a few seconds before coming into contact with the freezing stone floor of a cave.

Toothless moaned in pain and slowly managed to stand up, a nasty cut on his paw and side. Toothless shook his head while his ears rang.

He looked up and saw an underground hidden cove, with a pond and a few trees. Toothless slowly stepped out into the hidden cove and he started walking around curiously.

*Even I didn't know this place existed, and it's not on Berk's maps. Maybe I could keep this place my little secret* Toothless said and smiled. The place was practically like his cove, except it was underground with only a few rays of sunlight coming through cracks in the ceiling.

Then, Toothless rammed into something HARD and he whined in pain while shaking his head.

He opened his eyes and could not believe what he saw. Right in front of him, was a big wooden blue box.

The box had eight glass windows with a sort of light on top. The box was dark and worn blue while some of the windows were cracked.

On one side, it looked like it had a lock and a handle. Toothless knew that these must be doors of some kind. On one of the doors was a metal panel with non-Norse words engraved in it. And above each side of the box was a pair of signs.

Toothless titled his head curiously; he had absolutely no clue what this big blue box was, and what it was doing in this underground cove. Toothless nudged the box and sniffed it. It smelled hundreds, if not thousands, of years old.

Suddenly, one of the doors opened and Toothless titled his head before sticking his head inside. He got the shock of his life.

*ITS BIGGER ON THE INSIDE THEN ON THE OUTSIDE!?* Toothless roared and took a few steps back. He quickly ran all the way around the box, just to make sure.

Then, he stepped inside. The room was white and there were gray pillars in each corner of the room. There were round lights in the walls and a hole in the middle of the floor, with strings coming out of it.

Toothless started walking around the dimly lit room, the lights flickering on and off every few seconds while sparks came out from the strings, or rather, the wires.

Then, Toothless placed his paw down on a glass jar, and it shattered into bits. Shards of glass entered Toothless's scaly paw and he roared in pain.

A cloud of orange energy floated into the air and Toothless looked at it. He lowered his head down towards the orange energy and he sniffed it.

Suddenly, the orange energy shot into Toothless's nose, paw, and mouth. Toothless choked and coughed as the energy entered his bloodstream and started taking effect.

His paws started glowing with orange and blue energy; he cried out in pain and collapsed onto the metal floor.

A bit of orange energy shot out from his paw and went into the wires, causing them to spark even more. The lights stop flickering and a loud metallic groaning noise rang out. A loud deep bell started ringing and the entire room started shaking.

Toothless slowly crawled out of the blue box and he started crawling his way to Berk. He needed medical attention and he needed it now. His entire body felt like it was on fire and his head hurt from a splitting headache.

Eventually, he managed to make his way to the surface and start crawling in the direction he THOUGHT Berk was in. At this point, he would even accept help from a hatchling.

For hours, he kept crawling towards Berk, his body glowing orange and blue while more and more information just...popped into his mind. Words like TARDIS, Gallifrey, Time Lord, and more.

And then, Toothless collapsed onto the ground in a heap, whimpering and whining. Toothless closed his eyes and took in a few deep breaths, trying to remain calm.

That's when the distance sound of wing flaps filled his ears, and he knew dragons where nearby. So, he worked up enough strength and fired a distress plasma blast into the air.

A few minutes later, he heard three dragons land a few feet away from him. He weakly opened his eyes and was shocked to find Hookfang, Stormfly, and Meatlug all standing there.

*Get...help* Toothless whined and Stormfly smiled as Hiccup revealed himself.

*We already did* Stormfly said and Hiccup ran over to Toothless, he quickly reached a hand out.

"Toothless! Buddy! What's wrong?" Hiccup asked and laid his hand on Toothless' snout, only for his hand to be burned by the heat of Toothless's scales.

"Ahh! What the hell! You're as hot as a fire!" Hiccup yelled and grabbed his burned palm, which was glowing a tiny bit. Toothless whimpered and started getting to his feet. He licked Hiccup's palm, causing the burning feeling to go away a bit.

Then, Toothless practically felt like he was going to explode. He was glowing even more now and everyone was right next to him...

*G-GO! RUN!* Toothless roared and Stormfly titled her head curiously while Hookfang got confused. Toothless then winced and placed a paw over his heart. It felt...off.

*W-Why?* Stormfly asked and Toothless roared in pain before collapsing again.

*JUST GO! I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA EXPLODE! RUN!* Toothless roared one last time and all the dragons quickly took twenty-five steps back. Hiccup titled his head curiously, not knowing why Toothless was roaring and in pain.

"Toothless, what's wrong? Why are you in so much pain?" Hiccup asked and reached his hand out again, worried sick about Toothless.

"I WISH YOU COULD JUST UNDERSTAND DRAGONESE AND KNOW I FEEL LIKE I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" Toothless somehow yelled in Norse and he collapsed again, glowing even harder.

"You're talking! How are you talking!?" Hiccup yelled in shock while all the other dragons roared in shock. Toothless then sent a look at Hookfang and Hookfang nodded before starting to pull Hiccup back.

"Hookfang what are you..." Hiccup asked but before he could finish as Hookfang threw Hiccup a few feet away before taking off into the air.

Then, Toothless stood up and raised one of his paws into the air. A stream of golden and blue energy came off from his paw.

"This is...gonna hurt," Toothless moaned and started glowing even more. And then, a huge blast wave came from Toothless, knocking down a few trees and throwing Hiccup back a few feet.

Then, Toothless collapsed, unconscious and no longer glowing. Hiccup immediately got up and ran over to Toothless, and he started shoving and trying to wake up the Night Fury.

"Toothless!? TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled and continued shaking the unconscious Night Fury. Hiccup then realized just how much pain Toothless might be in and he turned to the other dragons, which had all landed behind him and slowly started approaching, worried about Toothless.

"GET HELP!" Hiccup yelled in fear and worry, and Stormfly quickly took off into the air and headed back to Berk to retrieve a healer and the other Dragon Riders.

Hiccup then turned back around and hugged Toothless, who was breathing weakly and just barely clinging to life.

"Hold on Toothless, just hold on," Hiccup whispered and hugged Toothless, who purred weakly before slipping in a deep coma.

* * *

Toothless found himself in a void, a black empty void. He looked around and started panicking; wherever he was, it was cold and dark.

"HELP! HELLO!" Toothless roared, only to be met with the unforgiving silence of the void. He started squirming and trying to move, only to find himself constricted by an unknown force.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" Toothless roared and tried to move again, only to again find himself constricted.

He whined and whimpered in fear. He laid his head on his chest and he started crying in fear and pain.

"Please..." Toothless whispered and suddenly he felt more...constricted. He tried moving only to find himself stuck in place. And then, he felt more and more constricted...

And then Toothless realized something was crushing him.

"N-No! Please!" Toothless roared and tried struggling. He tried breathing fire and he tried swiping and clawing at whatever unseen force was killing him. But...it didn't work.

"Please...please...ple..." Toothless moaned and tried holding onto life, but he could feel it...slipping away. His life was slipping out of his grasp, and he was dying.

Toothless closed his eyes and prepared for the end, only to remember people who needed him alive. People, who cared about him, people who have cared about him, and people who might care about him.

Then, Toothless remembered the smiling face of Hiccup. And he took in a deep breath before roaring in pain as he pushed his body to the limit and fought back against the unseen force.

Then, a blast wave of orange and blue energy came from his body, and then he was able to move. He was able to breathe.

Toothless sighed and curled up in the void. He was exhausted after that. He needed to sleep.

* * *

Hiccup watched for weeks as Toothless whimpered and whined in his sleep, as he struggled and squirmed in his sleep.

Hiccup didn't know what was going on for Toothless, but he had a feeling Toothless was not alright.

Sometimes, Hiccup would wake up in the middle of the night to find Toothless GLOWING and moving around.

Eventually, Hiccup decided to do his own medical checkup on Toothless. Just to make sure Toothless was alright.

First, he checked on Toothless's weight and size. Hiccup always knew that for a dragon, Toothless was pretty skinny. But right now, Toothless's RIBS were showing through his velvety underbelly and scaly chest.

Normally, it would take Hiccup at least a minute to just pick up Toothless's paw without Toothless help. Now, Hiccup could pick it up rather easily.

Then, he moved on to checking other things, like Toothless's claw strength and what his pupils looked like.

And then, Hiccup moved onto checking Toothless's main organs, such as his stomach and heart. It hurt Hiccup emotionally when he could hear Toothless's stomach growling in hunger and when he saw the Night Fury flinch in pain.

Then, when he put his ear up against Toothless's chest, and he had to take a double take because he thought he heard TWO hearts beating in synch. Last time Hiccup checked, Toothless only had one heart.

Hiccup was so shocked and curious that he immediately went to Gothi to ask her about two hearts.

"Gothi? Do you know anything about beings with two hearts?" Hiccup asked and Gothi went wide eyed before quickly sketching something.

"IF YOU EVER FIND A BEING WITH TWO HEARTS, RUN, JUST RUN. IT'S ALL YOU CAN DO TO SAVE YOURSELF," Gothi wrote and Hiccup just got confused. Why would he run from Toothless?

"Why would I run from Toothless? I just figured out he has two hearts now. What the hell does that mean?" Hiccup asked and Gothi's eyes went even wider before she sketched something and ran.

"IF YOUR DRAGON IS NOW A TIME LORD, THEN WE ARE ALL DOOMED TO MEET A HORRIBLE FATE. DEATH ALWAYS FOLLOWS A DRAGON TIME LORD IN A BOX CALLED THE TARDIS," Gothi wrote and Hiccup was even more confused. Toothless was not some mass murder or serial killer. He is what some might call a gentle giant. Literally, he has watched Toothless just sit and stare at a butterfly for hours on end before falling asleep.

So, Hiccup got curious about what a Time Lord and a TARDIS was. He went up to the Great Hall and grabbed a Viking book of History.

Over the next week, he kept reading hundreds and hundreds of Viking books, searching for the words TARDIS and TIME LORD. Eventually, he found a pretty empty page in the back of a Viking exploration book.

 **JOURNAL ENTRY FINAL: THE TIME LORD AND THE TARDIS**

 **THIS WILL BE MY LAST JOURNAL ENTRY; I AM DYING OF OLD AGE, ALONE ON MY ONCE INHABITED ISLAND.**

 **HE HAD MADE ME PROMISE TO NEVER TELL WHAT I AM ABOUT TO WRITE DOWN, BUT NO ONE WILL PROBABLY EVER FIND THIS JOURNAL.**

 **I WAS TWENTY WHEN I WAS HUNTING IN THE WOODS, TRYING TO FIND AND KILL A BOAR FOR MY FAMILY. EXCEPT, A BUNCH OF WOLVES ATTACKED ME AND TRIED TO KILL ME.**

 **I WOULD HAVE DIED ON THAT NIGHT; I SHOULD HAVE DIED ON THAT NIGHT. BUT THEN, I HEARD IT. THE SOUND OF TIME AND SPACE. AND THEN IT APPEARED. THE BIG BLUE BOX CALLED THE TARDIS.**

 **AND OUT STEPPED A DRAGON WITH SCALES AS DARK AS THE NIGHT SKY AND FIRE AS BLUE AS WATER.**

 **THE DRAGON FOUGHT OFF THE WOLVES AND THEN LOOKED AT ME WITH HIS INTELLIGENT GREEN EYES, AND HE** SAID **"LET ME HELP YOU".**

 **I KNEW BY THE LOOK IN HIS EYES, THAT HE WAS A FRIEND. I COULD ALMOST FEEL HIS TWO HEARTS BEATING.**

 **HE TOOK ME HOME AND LEFT ME THERE. THE NEXT MORNING I WENT TO GO AND SEE IF THE BLUE BOX WAS STILL THERE. BUT IT WAS GONE.**

 **THAT DRAGON SAVED MY LIFE, BUT HE MADE ME SWEAR TO NEVER TELL ANOTHER SOUL. SO I HAVE NEVER TOLD ANYONE ELSE THIS STORY. HE HAD ONLY ONE TAIL FIN AND IN THE MISSING ONES' PLACE WAS A MECHANICAL FIN. SOMETHING TELLS ME HE CAN'T FLY.**

 **BUT IF HE CAN'T, THEN HOW DOES HE GET FOOD? THAT DRAGON IS A MYSTERY, ONE THAT MIGHT NEVER BE SOLVED.**

 **JAKE TIMBER - 121**

Hiccup was in disbelief. He was reading a book that was dated as being written in 121, but the dragon in the book HAD to be Toothless. The description fit Toothless too well. But it shouldn't be possible. The year is 1025; it's been nearly a thousand years since this book was written.

So, Hiccup went back to his room and sat next to Toothless, scratching the Night Fury behind the ears and listening to Toothless lightly purr in his sleep.

Hiccup didn't understand the book, but he knew Toothless would eventually go on to be someone who was special to everyone in the universe. He could just feel it.

* * *

Toothless had been in a coma for two months, and Hiccup was worried sick. Toothless hadn't been able to eat or drink anything in the coma and thus, every day, Hiccup could hear Toothless' stomach growling and Toothless fidgeting uncomfortably.

Then, one night, Hiccup was asleep in his bed when he heard someone walking up the stairs.

He opened his eyes and rubbed them sleepily and he looked over at Toothless's bed just to be sure...yep, Toothless was still in a coma.

Then, his bedroom door slowly opened and what he saw shocked and scared him. An Outcast sneaked into his room, holding a knife.

The Outcast saw him, and Hiccup saw the Outcast. For several seconds they didn't move, and then, the Outcast lunged at Hiccup.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled and covered his face with his arms. And then he heard the sound of a Night Fury firing and he opened his eyes to be shocked.

Toothless was standing up, wide and awake. And lying on the floor in front of him was the Outcast, dead.

"T-Toothless?" Hiccup asked, scared and happy. Toothless was awake! Toothless looked over at Hiccup and then smiled before turning back to the Outcast and frowning.

"An Outcast. But how did he get here?" Toothless said and ran out the door; Hiccup was shocked even more. His best friend was TALKING...IN NORSE.

He quickly followed Toothless and found him staring at an Outcast ship parked in the docks; Toothless just continued staring at the ship before opening his mouth and preparing a plasma blast.

Then, the people on the ship saw the plasma blast and quickly set sail for Outcast Island. Toothless then closed his mouth and looked closely at the ship.

"It's a drone ship, meant to be a test. As if they're seeing what they can get away with," Toothless said and stepped down the steps of the Haddock house until he reached the bottom.

"That means if they sent a drone ship. A full fleet will be coming soon, we need to..." Toothless started but could not finish as he roared in pain and fell over. Hiccup quickly ran over to Toothless, who was gritting his gums in pain.

"I need...I NEED," Toothless started, trying to say what he needed. And of course, Hiccup decided to go into full-on rant mode.

"You need fish? Water? Lamb? Mutton? Herbs? Tea? Mead? Medicine? Chicken? Chicken Eggs? Chicken Feathers? WHAT DO YOU NEED!?" Hiccup yelled and held Toothless's head. Toothless coughed and then glared at Hiccup.

"I need you...TO SHUT UP! I need-AHHHA!" Toothless roared and then passed out, and of course, Hiccup decided to retort with a sarcastic comment.

"Well, that was rude," Hiccup said sarcastically and then started dragging Toothless's underweight body up to the Haddock house. It was surprisingly easy considering that Toothless hadn't had anything to eat in months and he was STARVING.

It only took Hiccup seven hours and countless breaks to get Toothless into the Haddock house, and when he finally did, he collapsed against Toothless' side and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Hiccup woke up hours later and he knew he would have to go get Toothless a basket or two baskets of fish for when he woke up. He had SO MANY questions to ask Toothless, but Toothless's health came first.

Two Days Later:

Hiccup was boiling a fish stew for himself. His father had most likely already eaten at the Great Hall, and Toothless wasn't awake to eat anything.

Hiccup was about to put in another bowl of cut up fish when he accidentally knocked a bowl of Dragon Nip into the stew. Hiccup quickly managed to remove the Dragon Nip, but not before the smell of Dragon Nip could fill the air.

Toothless sniffed and wiggled in his sleep, and a few minutes later, he opened his eyes and looked around. He eventually managed to get up and position himself right behind Hiccup.

"Is that fish stew?" Toothless asked and licked his lips, and Hiccup jumped nearly 100 feet in the air before falling on the floor in a heap.

"T-Toothless! D-D-Don't do that!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless titled his head, curious as to what Hiccup meant.

"What? I'm hungry and I just asked if you're making fish stew," Toothless asked curiously and Hiccup was still shocked that his best friend WAS TALKING, but the questions he had could wait until Toothless was fed and healthy.

"I thought you w-were out?!" Hiccup asked and Toothless coughed loudly while looking around. Toothless just wanted the fish and did not want to answer so many questions.

"That was all I needed, Dragon Nip! Anyways, ARE you making fish stew?" Toothless asked both curious and excited.

"Y-Yes I am," Hiccup said and slowly got up. He checked on the stew before turning to Toothless, who was licking his lips and staring INTENSELY at the fish stew. His stomach was growling and his entire body was shaking.

"Is it done? By gods I am starving, please please PLEASE tell me it is done," Toothless begged and Hiccup quickly took a look at the fish stew. It was actually done so he nodded. Toothless lowered his head and was about to stick his head in the stew when Hiccup pulled him back.

"It's hot! And can I at least get a bowl of it for myself before you clean this cauldron?" Hiccup asked sarcastically and Toothless shivered in excitement and hunger.

"I can handle hot, I'm a dragon. And if you want some of it, you better get it in the next fifteen seconds," Toothless said and started counting; Hiccup very quickly grabbed a bowl and filled it with a bit of fish stew.

Hiccup then sat and watched as Toothless managed to suck down all of the fish stew in under two minutes, which was surprising. It always took Toothless at least five to ten minutes to eat something.

But, well, considering that Toothless hasn't eaten anything in two months, Hiccup could understand why Toothless was practically sucking the stew down as if his life depended on it. Which it kind of did.

When Toothless was finished, he immediately started searching for more food. And Hiccup was shocked. Toothless should be full already.

"Toothless, are you sure you're still hungry? That cauldron is like TWICE the size of your stomach, and you just completely sucked down a full cauldron's worth of fish stew," Hiccup said and Toothless continued pacing around, searching for more fish.

"I'm still hungry, where is food..." Toothless mumbled and continued searching for food, and then he found a basket of fish. Hiccup was going to stop Toothless but, well, considering that Hiccup would be trying to stop a HUNGRY NIGHT FURY...Yeah, Hiccup would lose that one.

So, he just sat and watched as Toothless practically sucked down half a basket of fish. And then Toothless collapsed into a heap by the fire, purring in delight and happiness.

Hiccup then went and sat up against Toothless's side. Toothless's belly was practically bulging at this point and Toothless was happy with himself.

"Seriously? You just had to stuff yourself this much?" Hiccup said and poked Toothless's belly. Toothless just looked at Hiccup seriously.

"You don't eat for two months and then wake up after a serious Meta biological change that took almost all of the energy in your body and used it up," Toothless said and Hiccup looked at him with a look that said it all.

"But still, you ate a basket of fish and a cauldron of stew. And that cauldron is TWICE the size of your little dragon tummy," Hiccup said and poked at Toothless's ribs, almost making Toothless laugh. Toothless did NOT want Hiccup knowing he was ticklish, because if he did...oh gods, he could only imagine.

"Well, I honestly do not know what to say to that. Mainly to the fact that you said 'little dragon tummy'," Toothless said with a chuckle, and Hiccup looked embarrassed.

"Well, I had...REASONS!" Hiccup yelled to try and save himself from the embarrassment. Honestly, he had no idea why he had said that and now he felt embarrassed.

"Yeah, right. Also, my 'little dragon tummy' can hold way more than your tiny little human stomach," Toothless said and Hiccup felt a challenge coming on.

"Really, you want to challenge me to that?" Hiccup said and got ready, but Toothless laid his head down and purred.

"Maybe one day, but right now, I want to sleep off all this food," Toothless said and Hiccup laid his back against Toothless's side and he closed his eyes.

"When we wake up, you owe me a very big explanation, like how are you talking? Why do you now have two hearts? And a lot more questions," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"I'll explain that all later, but right now I'm gonna get some sleep," Toothless said and closed his eyes with a purr. And then Toothless and Hiccup both quickly fell asleep, Toothless holding onto Hiccup like a child with a teddy bear.

* * *

Toothless yawned and opened his eyes sleepily. He was now awake and he knew he had to get up...but he did not want to. He wanted to go back to sleep...

But he owed Hiccup an explanation as to what the hell is going on. So he sighed and got up on shaky paws before nudging Hiccup, waking him up.

"T-Toothless? What do you need?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sat down right in front of Hiccup.

"Ok, you want answers so...ask away," Toothless said and Hiccup decided to go straight for a big one.

"How are you talking?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took a moment to think before responding.

"The TARDIS translation circuits get in your head and translate or allow you to talk in other languages. While you hear me talking in Norse, I hear you talking in Dragonese. So think of how weird it is for me!" Toothless said and Hiccup smiled before thinking of another question.

"Why do you now have two hearts?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took a moment to come up with a proper answer.

"The regenerative energy merged with my DNA, giving me a few things which I won't waste your time explaining. But the reason I was in a coma for two months is that the energy didn't know just exactly WHAT I WAS and had to spend time figuring it out. And then it gave me a second heart and a binary vascular system," Toothless explained and Hiccup took a moment to come up with another question.

"What is a TARDIS? And what is a Time Lord?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled.

"I can't just tell you what a TARDIS is. I have to show you. And I'll explain Time Lord's later, as they are very complicated and require a good long sit down to explain," Toothless said and Hiccup smiled, and then remembered something.

"Toothless? Why did you run away when Snotlout called you a runt and useless?" Hiccup asked worried and afraid. He was worried about Toothless and wanted to know why Toothless ran away.

Toothless locked up as horrible and terrifying memories came back to the Night Fury. He started shivering in fear and he quickly ran out the front door.

"Toothless!" Hiccup yelled and ran after Toothless, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Snotlout**  
 **Fishlegs**  
 **Tuffnut**  
 **Ruffnut**  
 **Gothi**  
 **Hookfang**  
 **Stormfly**  
 **Barf & Belch**  
 **Meatlug**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD** IS **OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	2. Ep 2: The Last Night Fury

**Hello everyone, this is JustANormalHTTYDFan here to show you to EPISODE 2 of TOOTHLESS WHO. I would like to thank you all for coming and please enjoy the show. So, lets get into...**

 **TOOTHLESS WHO**

 **EPISODE 2: THE LAST NIGHT FURY**

* * *

Hiccup quickly chased after Toothless, worried and afraid that Toothless might run off and get hurt again.

Eventually, he found Toothless just walking in the forest, and Hiccup made his way right up beside him.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head.

"No, I-I c-can't answer that question. At least, not yet," Toothless moaned and continued walking. Hiccup decided to walk alongside Toothless.

Hiccup was gonna ask further to what Toothless meant, but he decided against that. It was Toothless's privacy and he shouldn't be nosing around that much. So, he decided to strike up a normal conversation.

"So, umm...how old are you?" Hiccup asked and Toothless looked up shocked, shocked because of two reasons. One was that Hiccup was just gonna start a normal conversation after such a depressing topic, and the second was that Hiccup was asking him something so important.

"You really don't know how old I am?" Toothless asked and Hiccup shook his head. Toothless then started thinking.

"Let's see, I've seen fifteen winters, and it has been almost five-thousand, seven-hundred seventy-five days since my life started...So umm, I think I'm fifteen, literally almost sixteen," Toothless said and Hiccup smiled while nudging Toothless.

"Well, guess what? I'm fifteen. And that makes me just as old as you," Hiccup said and Toothless looked shocked for a few moments before laughing.

"Hah, I'm turning sixteen in around five or eight weeks so, hold onto that as old as me thing tightly cause it won't last long," Toothless said and Hiccup smiled before getting curious.

"When is your birthday?" Hiccup asked curiously and Toothless did the math before answering.

"March 26th. I was born on March 26th, 1009" Toothless said and Hiccup realized something.

"Its January 21st right now. Your birthday is in less than three months," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled.

"Yeah, so enjoy that as old as me thing for maybe three months, but then it'll be back to me being older than you," Toothless said with a bit of smugness and Hiccup got a bit curious again.

"What do you mean BACK to being older than me? Were you older than me when we first met?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled.

"You are very clever. Yes, I was fifteen and you were fourteen. Then you turned fifteen just after the defeat of the Red Death," Toothless explained and Hiccup smiled before coming up with a big question.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled.

"Going to go get something that now belongs to me, and we're gonna fix it up. Wait! Damn it! Do you have my saddle and tail fin? And some rope?" Toothless asked and Hiccup shook his head. Toothless then slammed his paw into the grass.

"Do you happen to know where the saddle and tail fin are?" Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded. Toothless sighed and stopped walking. He sat down and Hiccup looked at him curiously.

"We can't bring it back without my gear and some rope. So if you know where to go get it, then go and grab it. I'll remain right here and wait for you to get back," Toothless said and Hiccup glared.

"Why do you get to sit on your lazy tail while I get to carry a bundle of rope, your saddle, and your tail fin?" Hiccup said and Toothless smirked.

"Yes, I get to sit on my lazy tail because I have to remember the path. If I go with you, we'll lose the trail and we might never find it," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed before turning to Toothless.

"You might not like some of the modifications I did to your tail fin," Hiccup says and Toothless growls while glaring.

"Do. Not. Say. Automatic," Toothless says and Hiccup raises his hands in defense.

"Holy Thor! All I did was made the tail fin fireproof and jet black," Hiccup says and Toothless immediately smiles.

"Looks like you finally did what I wanted! I always wanted the tail fin to be fireproof and the same color as my old one, but of COURSE you made the first one brown and Gobber made the second one red," Toothless said and Hiccup smiled before running off to grab everything Toothless needed.

Toothless then looked around at the now silent forest and he sighed before lying down. He just had to wait until Hiccup got back with his gear and some rope.

* * *

It took Hiccup two hours to get back with everything Toothless had asked for, and when he did, it was sunset.

"Took you long enough! I was able to recite the entire history of sonic technology in the time you were gone!" Toothless said and Hiccup dropped everything in front of Toothless with a sigh.

"Sorry, sorry! I ran into my father and then I ran into Astrid..." Hiccup started and Toothless smiled at Hiccup.

"So, did you and Astrid do anything...special?" Toothless asked and Hiccup blushed loudly before punching Toothless lightly in the shoulder.

"N-No! No! We did...nothing, except talking. You little perv," Hiccup said and Toothless shrugged.

"What? I was just curious. Now, get that saddle and tail fin on me and I'll fly us to what we need," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded before quickly attaching the tail fin and saddle.

Toothless and Hiccup then quickly took off into the air towards the hidden cove, and eventually Toothless managed to catch sight of the hidden cove, and he dove into the hidden access.

He flew through it and landed on the stone cold ground. He quickly walked into the secret cove and Hiccup went wide-eyed.

"How long have you known about this place? It's beautiful!" Hiccup said and Toothless smiled.

"Yeah, it is beautiful, and for the record I've only known about this place since you found me in the forest and when I started being able to talk," Toothless said and slowly made his way over to the blue box from before, which was now humming and the light on top was shining brightly.

Hiccup climbed off of Toothless and Toothless went over and leaned up against the blue box, which didn't move even though Toothless weighed over a thousand pounds, which for a dragon is very light.

"This is what I need," Toothless said and Hiccup then noticed the box for the first time, and he gasped in shock. He didn't see it before and only just now noticed it.

"What is it and how long has it been there?" Hiccup asked in shock before taking a step back. Toothless smiled.

"It's called the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. It's short for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Also, it has this camouflage circuit that makes it invisible, where it is there but you do not register its existence. I learned that the hard way when I rammed head first into it," Toothless said and then used his paw to rub his head.

Hiccup had a million questions, but he knew he had to ask one at a time so he decided to start off with a simple one.

"How do you know all this?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled.

"Remember that biological meta change I mentioned? Well, it added all this information into my head. Some of it is still hidden from me, but I can access most of it. Such as the square root of time is 42. Don't ask why, it just is," Toothless said and Hiccup had another question.

"What is this...TARDIS?" Hiccup asked and pointed at the TARDIS. Toothless smiled.

"Ok, let me explain. The TARDIS is a machine; it can go anywhere in time and space. It's also bigger on the inside than on the outside," Toothless explained and Hiccup smiled.

"I don't believe you. Toothless, I trust you with my life and I will believe most of everything you say, but bigger on the inside? Time travel? That's about where I hit my limit of belief," Hiccup said and raised his hands into the air. Toothless laughed.

"I bet I can prove you wrong," Toothless said and used his right foreleg to kick open the TARDIS door, revealing the interior.

Hiccup slowly but surely stepped inside and walked around, shocked. And then he ran back outside and ran around the exterior of the TARDIS, placing one hand on each exterior wall just to make sure they EXIST.

"It's bigger...on the inside..." Hiccup said and Toothless smirked a bit smugly.

"Told you. NOW, I need you to tie this rope around the TARDIS and then tie one end to my saddle," Toothless said and Hiccup got curious...again.

"Why? What are we gonna do with it?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed, starting to get annoyed.

"You ask a LOT of questions, don't you? Anyway, we need to get the TARDIS to the forge so I can repair it," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded before tying the rope around the TARDIS and then tying it to Toothless's saddle.

Toothless and Hiccup then took off into the air, and Toothless struggled to lift the heavy wooden box. Eventually, he managed to lift the TARDIS into the air and he started flying it back to Berk.

They made it to the forge and Toothless set the TARDIS down just outside of it. He then landed beside the TARDIS and with one quick swipe of his claw, the rope was no longer attached to his gear.

"You could have just let me untie it," Hiccup said and Toothless shrugged. Hiccup climbed off Toothless and Toothless walked over to the TARDIS and opened the doors.

"I'm gonna see what I need you to make," Toothless said and walked into the TARDIS. Hiccup quickly ran inside the forge and heated it up, getting it ready for...well...anything.

A few minutes later, and Toothless came strolling into the forge with a piece of paper in his mouth.

"I need you to build me this," Toothless said and dropped the piece of paper at Hiccup's feet. Hiccup picked it up and looked at what was on it. On it was a design for a control console that had six panels with multiple controls and a glass cylinder in the center that, based on the design, would go up and down when in flight.

Hiccup looked over everything in the design; most of it would be simple to build. Except for one thing: there was some sort of circuit in the console that allowed it to actually work as the console.

The circuit required three things. The first was copper, which was nearly impossible to find in the Archipelago. The second was a diamond, which was also hard to find in the Archipelago. And the third is a sheet of gold, which Hiccup could make if he melted down some gold coins.

"Toothless, copper and diamonds are not easily found in the Archipelago," Hiccup said and Toothless took a moment to think.

"You build most of the console, and I'll get you the diamonds and copper and gold," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded before getting to work. Toothless then ran off into the TARDIS to search for things he could tear apart.

* * *

Around three to four hours later, Hiccup had just barely finished the TARDIS console. It was a metal and wood console with six control panels. It also had a bunch of controls on it and it would allow Toothless to use the TARDIS.

Now, all the console needed was that last circuit, and Hiccup was waiting on Toothless to come out of the TARDIS with what he needed.

Eventually, Toothless came out, wearing a red bow tie and a blue fez. He then dropped a diamond, a chunk of copper, and a piece of gold at Hiccup's feet.

"The diamond and gold were actually the easiest things to find. I found a whole room full of diamonds and gold in the TARDIS. The copper though...well, let's just say that's all the copper in the TARDIS melted down into a ball. You only have one shot to make the circuit, so do it right," Toothless said and then looked at the new TARDIS console, and he smiled.

"This thing is beautiful!" Toothless exclaimed and then started petting the console with his paw. Hiccup just looked at Toothless with a weird look.

"Are you petting it?" Hiccup asked and then Toothless stopped petting it. He then looked at himself in the TARDIS time rotor and he frowned.

"Hmm, this blue fez doesn't match with my red bow tie and black scales," Toothless said and then managed to shake the fez off of his head before he threw it into the TARDIS.

"What are you wearing?" Hiccup asked shocked at the fact that a Night Fury was trying to wear some form of clothing, or at least, decorative clothing.

"Well, this around my neck is a bow tie, and they are COOL. What I threw into the TARDIS was a fez. Don't worry about it. It's not important right now," Toothless said and then used one of his claws to adjust the bow tie on his neck. He shivered as a particularly cold wind hit his velvety underbelly and scaly side.

"It's FREEZING! It's never been this cold before!" Toothless said and wrapped his wings around his torso, only just barely managing to keep out the cold.

"It's always this cold out at night. You act like you've never been this cold before," Hiccup said and then Toothless realized something; the transformation from Night Fury to...wait, what was he now?

"Wait, what would we even call me? I mean, I'm a Night Fury but now I'm also half Time Lord...hmm, Night Fury Time Lord? That's too long. Time Fury? No, sounds a bit too evil. Night Lord? Hmm, it'll work for now," Toothless said and decided he would start referring to himself as a Night Lord.

"Well, you do rule the night, considering your jet black scales," Hiccup said and Toothless nodded before a very cold wind hit his side and he remembered just why he had started thinking of what he was supposed to be called.

"I-I'll be r-r-right b-back!" Toothless said while shivering, and he ran into the TARDIS. Hiccup got to work on the circuit.

Hiccup melted down the gold into a small gold plate, and then he melted the copper into the proper shape. He quickly assembled the circuit and put it inside the TARDIS console, completing it. Now, all Toothless had to do was install it.

Then, Toothless came out of the TARDIS with a multi-colored leather coat wrapped around his torso like a shirt to a human.

"What in Helheim are you wearing? It's hideous!" Hiccup yelled and closed his eyes to try and avoid the colors. Toothless scoffed.

"For the record, I was not planning on keeping it anyways," Toothless said and ran back into the TARDIS. An hour later he came back out wearing a large dark blue leather coat around his torso, and the red bow tie around his neck.

"Now that's much better. It at least fits your colors," Hiccup said and Toothless laughed. He then went over to the TARDIS console and looked at himself in the glass of the time rotor that sat right in the middle of the console.

"Bud, if you keep doing that, you'll beat Stormfly for the vainest dragon on Berk," Hiccup said and Toothless laughed.

"I would rather make sure I look okay then go running about looking like an idiot," Toothless said and then stepped back. He felt a bit off.

Toothless then started glowing slightly, and the glow pulsed a bit.

"What's going on!? Are you gonna go back into a coma?" Hiccup yelled worried, and Toothless smiled as the glow faded a bit.

"No, no. It's just my body basically tell me my 24-hour regenerative cycle is up. So from now on, if I get extremely hurt, I will regenerate," Toothless said and Hiccup got worried.

"What is regeneration?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"Hiccup, I don't want to worry you with needless explanations. It's not important. Just trust me on that," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded. If Toothless said it wasn't important, then it was not important.

Then, Toothless smelled something, and he looked over at Hiccup to see Hiccup also GLOWING.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Toothless roared and ran over to Hiccup. He sniffed Hiccup and then shook his head with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed while looking up at Hiccup.

"You touched me when I was glowing...didn't you?" Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded. Toothless sighed.

"Why? Is it important?" Hiccup asked and Toothless turned away sadly.

"This is my fault...I should have told you not to touch me until I stopped glowing...and now, you're stuck with me," Toothless said and Hiccup got confused.

"What do you mean, stuck with you? I already am. I have to control your tail fin," Hiccup said and Toothless looked back at him.

"Not like that. You always knew I was gonna outlive you by a hundred years or so. But now, because you touched me during that biological Meta change, your DNA and life are now bound with my life. You cannot die of old age while I'm still alive, but if I die, you'll die instantly alongside me," Toothless said and Hiccup looked shocked.

"W-What do you mean!?" Hiccup asked and Toothless looked at Hiccup like he had just dribbled on his shirt. Toothless then sighed and went into explanation mode.

"Basically, it means that no matter what, you cannot die of old age while I'm still alive. You'll still age for a while, but at a certain point, you'll just stop aging. But this also means that if I die and you're still alive, you'll instantly die alongside me no matter what. I could have reversed this if you told me hours ago...but now it's hard routed inside you. Removing it could kill you and me in seconds," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed. He saw no way out of this.

"Whatever, I guess it doesn't matter. At least, it means if I'm still alive and you die, I won't have to go on without you. And you won't have to go on without me," Hiccup said and Toothless took in a deep breath before turning to the TARDIS console.

"We should get this into the TARDIS and install it," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

Toothless then pushed the TARDIS console into the TARDIS, and he slowly started attaching the console to the floor. He attached wires and welded them, and eventually, the console was ready.

The console lit up and Toothless quickly pulled a few levers with his mouth and he used his paw to hit a few buttons. This caused the time rotor to start going up and down, while the entire interior started shaking.

Toothless ran out of the TARDIS and the doors closed on their own. Toothless and Hiccup were both blinded by a bright golden light that shined from the TARDIS, and when it faded, Hiccup was shocked and Toothless was happy and shocked.

The TARDIS was still a police box from 1963. But now, it was bright blue, and instead of the lights being white, they were now orange. The windows where no longer cracked and the wood was now smooth and pretty much perfect.

"Oh! Oh, this is amazing! Seems like the TARDIS CAN surprise me!" Toothless said and then ran over to open the doors, only to find them locked. Toothless frowned and was about to say something, but then suddenly a yellow key materialized within the TARDIS lock.

Toothless just barely managed to use his claw to twist the key and unlock the door. He then threw open the door and looked inside to find himself shocked.

The interior had changed. There were six huge stone pillars in each corner of the room while the room now had six walls in the shape of a hexagon.

The walls were covered in circles that glowed with orange light, all of them in a honeycomb pattern.

There was an upper sort of balcony that was hanging off the wall, and a staircase connected the balcony and bottom floor.

The console had changed a tiny bit, but otherwise, it was the same console Hiccup had made. The time rotor now extended all the way up to the ceiling, and it did not go up and down anymore. And there was also a monitor attached to the console now, so Toothless could see text readouts.

Toothless and Hiccup walked into the TARDIS, and they were both shocked and happy. Toothless then let out a squeal of excitement and started running around the TARDIS interior. Hiccup laughed with a smile.

"Even though you're fifteen, you still act like a child," Hiccup said and Toothless stopped for a moment to glare at Hiccup.

"Oi! I'm just very excited! New TARDIS interior and all!" Toothless said and then went back to running around. Eventually, Toothless calm down and strode his way over to the TARDIS console.

"Ok, Hiccup, we need to take a trip somewhere. Just to make sure the TARDIS is working at 100% functionality. So, got any places you've wanted to visit?" Toothless asked and Hiccup thought about it, only to come up with nothing.

"I've never really wanted to go anywhere...only explore and adventure. But I have been missing your cove lately," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled before quickly using his paws to set the location. He then pulled down the main materialization control lever and the mechanisms inside the time rotor started moving and going up and down, while the TARDIS started making a groaning and wheezing sound before dematerializing and going into the time vortex.

"Alright, to the cove it is!" Toothless yelled and started messing around with the TARDIS controls, and midway through the flight, sparks started coming from the TARDIS console.

"Is that normal?" Hiccup yelled while holding onto one of the stone pillars. The entire interior of the TARDIS was shaking.

"No! It is not supposed to spark and do that! The TARDIS is being drawn off course, and I don't know where too!" Toothless yelled and started messing with the TARDIS controls.

Suddenly, a huge blast wave came from the TARDIS console and they both collapsed into unconsciousness as the TARDIS landed.

* * *

Toothless woke up with a groan. He was lying on his back with Hiccup lying on his chest. They were both bruised after that shockwave from the TARDIS console.

"Hiccup...wake up...the TARDIS has landed," Toothless moaned and opened his eyes weakly. Hiccup shifted and climbed off of Toothless's chest.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked and Toothless quickly got up and ran over to the TARDIS console. He looked at the TARDIS monitor and didn't recognize the coordinates.

"I don't know where we are, but it couldn't hurt to take a peek outside," Toothless said and Hiccup shrugged. Toothless made his way over to the TARDIS's doors and he opened them, only to see a cave.

"Looks safe, let's go," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded. They stepped out and Toothless looked around before realized just where they were.

"N-No...not here," Toothless said and whirled around, ready to run into the TARDIS and quickly take off. But, then, the TARDIS doors shut and locked, keeping Toothless and Hiccup locked out.

Toothless tried opening the doors and then he started pounding on them with his paws.

"LET ME IN! PLEASE!" Toothless roared and the TARDIS made a metallic wheezing noise as if saying NO. Hiccup was confused. As he looked around, he could see nothing alive in this cave besides them.

In fact, it looked like this cave had not been inhabited in years. And in one corner of the room was a moldy hay bed that had a few small black scales stuck in it.

"Toothless, why do you want to leave so bad?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed while laying his head against the TARDIS doors.

"This place...it has so many bad memories," Toothless said and Hiccup walked over to Toothless and laid a hand on Toothless's thick scaly neck.

"Buddy, whatever's wrong. Please...tell me, I'm here for you, bud," Hiccup said and Toothless looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Promise me, promise...you won't laugh and that you won't hate me," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded. No matter what, he wouldn't hate Toothless.

"Ok, sit down, this is gonna take a while," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded before sitting down on the stone floor. Toothless went over to the hay bed and laid down on it.

"I was born to a Night Fury family of three-hundred and five, well, Night Fury pack. My family only consisted of four members, me, my mother, my father, and my sister," Toothless explained and Hiccup nodded, memorizing the information.

"I was...the runt of the entire pack. I was born at the very end of the hatching season and I was the smallest of all the hatchlings. I was even more of a humiliation to my family considering that the entire village thought they would have a strong son who would grow up to be a hero of the pack. Well, I was a disappointment since hatching," Toothless said and Hiccup gasped. He never knew that...

"Then, I became not only a shame to my family but also a shame upon the Night Fury pack and the entirety of my species. So, every single Night Fury hated my guts and wanted me dead. All except my mother and father. They loved me even though I was a disappointment. But my sister...she hated me with a passion," Toothless said and he started silently crying.

"Then, I was bullied by fellow dragons. I was stepped on, thrown aside, beaten, and even once a dragon tried swallowing me alive. That last one...I had nightmares about it for YEARS, and even now I still have nightmares about it once and a while. It was an older Night Fury, a lot bigger then I am now. It saw me and then decided I would make a nice snack. I almost died that day...in the throat of that dragon. I almost ended up being digested alive, but...my father had been nearby and had heard my screams, and he came running. And he saved me from a bad fate. I have nightmares where he didn't hear me or when he wasn't nearby. I will never forget that day," Toothless said and shivered in fear. He remembered that day all too well and would always remember that day for the rest of his life.

"Then, one day, an army of Dragon Hunters invaded and started slaughtering my family and pack by the dozen. I...I only survived because...because I was the only one small enough to hide in this hiding spot," Toothless said and gestured to a small tiny hole in the wall that Hiccup had not even seen.

Hiccup stuck his hand inside it only for it to barely fit, and he realized just how small Toothless must have been to be able to fit in that tiny of a spot.

"After the Dragon Hunters left, I was the last living Night Fury of my pack. And eventually, I went on to discover that my pack had been the last pack of Night Furies in existence. Meaning..." Toothless said and Hiccup put two and two together. He always knew that Toothless was the last Night Fury in at least the Archipelago...but, not the world.

"My species was wiped off the face of the Earth. My species is all gone, and I'm the last one. The only survivor," Toothless said with a sigh, and then he turned to Hiccup, who was still gasping in shock at what Toothless had just told him.

"And now you know why I ran away that day because Snotlout called me a runt...and he's right. I'm a runt, a coward, and a useless Night Fury," Toothless said and started crying in pure misery. He had failed his species and his family. Hiccup quickly hugged Toothless and cradled the Night Fury's head as Toothless sobbed and moaned.

They sat like that for hours, Hiccup whispering comforting words into Toothless's ear, while Toothless moaned and cried. Eventually, Toothless worked up the strength to ask one question.

"D-Do you hate me now? O-Or do you still care about me?" Toothless asked with a moan. Hiccup gasped in shock that Toothless would even THINK of asking such a question.

"Toothless, I will never hate you. And guess what, the fact that you're a runt does not change things. I'm a runt too," Hiccup said and hugged the exhausted Night Fury. He sighed and buried his face into Toothless's neck.

"Toothless, I will always care about you. You are not just my best friend, you're basically my brother, and I will ALWAYS care about you Toothless. I love you like family. You're my brother and will always be my brother," Hiccup said and Toothless weakly purred. That had been just what he needed to move on from the past.

Then, the TARDIS doors unlocked and opened. Hiccup and Toothless slowly got up and made their way into the TARDIS, and Toothless set the TARDIS into flight.

"Back to Berk, let's say...five minutes after we left? Good, and I'll materialize the TARDIS near the docks," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded. Toothless then pulled a few levers and the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

Toothless listened to the sound of the TARDIS rematerializing and he turned to Hiccup, who was taking a nap on one of the TARDIS console room seats.

"Hiccup, we're home," Toothless whispered to Hiccup, and Hiccup slowly but surely woke up. Toothless was about to make his way over to the doors when the TARDIS console hummed and suddenly, a long metal stick materialized on the console and flew through the air, and it attached itself to the tip of Toothless's flesh tail fin.

Toothless brought his tail fin up to his face and he thought about the device activating, and the end of the device glowed red with a steady whirring sound.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled happily.

"A present from the TARDIS. It's a Sonic Screwdriver. A multi-tool that can do almost anything...except for two things. The first is that it is not a weapon, and the second is that it doesn't...work on wood," Toothless said sheepishly and Hiccup gave him a 'seriously?' look before shaking his head with a smile.

Toothless and Hiccup then went over to the TARDIS doors and opened them, and found it to be daylight outside.

"Hmm. I knew I did something wrong! I didn't set it for 2 AM. I set it for 2 PM!" Toothless said and then sighed. They stepped out of the TARDIS and what they saw shocked them.

There where over a hundred Outcasts standing in front of the TARDIS, with Alvin in front. And behind the TARDIS, stood most of Berk and the Dragon Riders.

"Well, guess I just drew attention to myself, didn't I?" Toothless whispered and Hiccup nodded. They quickly shut the TARDIS doors and Toothless used his sonic screwdriver to lock them.

"I will admit kid that was a good effect! Making a box appear out of thin air! But it will not keep you from me!" Alvin yelled and Toothless sighed while walking around.

"Hiccup! Where did you get that box? And why is Toothless wearing all that stuff?" Stoick yelled so that Hiccup would hear, and Toothless sighed. Either he talked or he forever held his silence.

"First of all, Stoick, it's my box. Second, I am wearing all this stuff because I was cold. And third, yes, I am talking. Now, please shut up while I deal with Alvin," Toothless said and then whipped around to face Alvin, who was gob smacked at a TALKING DRAGON.

Meanwhile, all of Berk was murmuring to themselves and the dragons were all shocked that another fellow Dragon was speaking Norse.

"Alvin the Treacherous, you've stepped foot on my home. Now get off it. This island is PROTECTED by Toothless Haddock the Night Lord. Also known as a Night Fury and a TIME LORD," Toothless yelled and a few of the Outcasts went running at the mention of the words Time Lord, but Alvin held his ground.

"Really? And what makes you think I'll just leave?" Alvin said and Toothless suddenly...got very dark and serious.

"If you don't leave, then I will have to stop you," Toothless said and then stuck one of his claws in the dirt before drawing a line separating the Outcasts and Berk.

"And what? Is that supposed to scare me? I've fought worse dragons than you! You're just a small insignificant pest!" Alvin yelled and Toothless stepped forward a bit.

"DONT CHALLENGE ME ALVIN! I'M NOT LIKE THE OTHER DRAGONS! And this is MY HOME. Now leave it or I will make you leave it, NOW" Toothless said and a good group of Outcasts ran off at Toothless's threat. But Alvin still stood right at the line.

"Really, think your threats are gonna work on me? I'm not called Alvin the Treacherous for nothing!" Alvin said and Toothless growled while getting face to face with Alvin.

"Yeah? And I'm called Toothless, the Night Lord. Lord of Time and the Lord of Night. I am the last Night Fury AND the last Time Lord. I came from a faraway place that humans like you destroyed a long time ago. Don't challenge me, Alvin. You will regret it," Toothless said and then walked back over to Hiccup with a smile.

"If that didn't work, then nothing will," Toothless said and Hiccup was shocked at how...dark and serious Toothless had gotten.

Toothless didn't even have to turn around and he knew Alvin was running towards him with a sword. So, he aimed his Sonic Screwdriver and activated it, causing the sword in Alvin's hands to go flying. Toothless then turned around with a growl.

"I told you NOT TO CHALLENGE ME. So, now I'm gonna give you all a WARNING. If ANY Outcast steps foot on Berk. You will see the WRATH of the Time Lord and Night Fury UNLEASHED upon you all! Now...GO!" Toothless roared and speared his wings, and that did it. Alvin and the other Outcasts went running back to their boats.

"This isn't over, Night Lord!" Alvin yelled and Toothless just stood there for several moments, watching the ships leave. Then he turned to Hiccup and smiled.

"Well, they're gone now. And now...we have to explain to all of Berk everything that's going on...Oh, Thor, this is gonna be tough," Toothless said and of course, every Berkian, Viking or Dragon, was staring at Toothless and the TARDIS in shock.

"EVERYONE! Meet me in the Great Hall in FIVE MINUTES!" Toothless yelled and then ran into his TARDIS, and Hiccup followed.

Toothless then pulled the materialization control lever and the TARDIS set off into flight.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked and Toothless looked over at him with a 'did you really just ask me that?' look before sighing.

"The Great Hall, five minutes into the future," Toothless says and pilots the TARDIS to the Great Hall. He was gonna have to explain a lot...

* * *

Everyone made their way to the Great Hall and slowly took a seat facing the stage in the very back of the Great Hall.

Then, the TARDIS rematerialized on the stage and Toothless made his way out of the TARDIS, Hiccup following shortly behind him.

"Alright, I bet you all have a bunch of questions, so let's get into them. Starting off with...Fishlegs!" Toothless said and Fishlegs started talking.

"How are you talking? And why did you refer to yourself as a Night Lord?" Fishlegs asked and Toothless took a moment to talk.

"The TARDIS is translating my words from Dragonese to Norse. And I refer to myself as a Night Lord because I am now a Half Time Lord Half Night Fury hybrid," Toothless explained and then Ruffnut raised her hand.

"What is that blue box and what can it do?" Ruffnut yelled happily and her brother smiled. They were SO gonna pull a prank using that box.

"It's called the TARDIS, and its mine. It can go anywhere in time and space, and NO ONE is allowed to enter the TARDIS without my permission," Toothless said and two TARDIS keys materialized on his paw.

"Hiccup, one of these keys is yours," Toothless said and gave one of the keys to Hiccup, who smiled while looking at the golden key. Toothless then stuck the other key into his coat pocket/bag.

"Toothless, what are you wearing and where did you get it?" Astrid asked and Toothless smiled while spinning around twice.

"I am wearing a blue leather coat specially made for Night Furies, and a red bow tie specifically for dragons," Toothless said and then Stoick had a question.

"Who else will get keys to your TARDIS?" Stoick asked and Toothless shook his head.

"Sorry, only Hiccup and I get TARDIS keys. I'm not just gonna hand them out to anyone who wants them. It's my TARDIS, and my choice," Toothless said and Stoick nodded. And then, Mildew decided to show his ugly face.

"We should banish the Night Fury! It's withholding information and science from us that we could use in place of the Dragons!" Mildew yelled and Toothless tilted his paw from side to side.

"Well, I do know a lot of useful information that could help the village. But the reason I will not tell it is that if I do, it could change the whole course of history. And time is precious. Any tiny small decision could have drastic consequences," Toothless explained and Stoick nodded. The village didn't really need much, they were perfectly fine. But Mildew...

"Bah! You won't give us access to your TARDIS! Then I'll just go in myself!" Mildew yelled and ran up on stage. He ran over to the TARDIS and Toothless ran over to stop him.

"No, wait! The TARDIS defenses are..." Toothless started but could not finish as Mildew grabbed the handle, and then received a 500-volt charge of electricity into his hand, sending Mildew to the ground, coughing and wheezing.

"...still up. I was TRYING to tell you that when the TARDIS doors are locked, the defenses automatically go up, meaning NO ONE can get into the TARDIS without a key," Toothless said and Mildew scoffed. Toothless growled and Mildew ran off.

"Who will you grant access to the TARDIS?" Gobber asked and Toothless took a moment to think.

"For now, only Hiccup. But maybe down the line, I might let Stoick, Gobber, and Astrid into the TARDIS. Because next to Hiccup, I trust them the most," Toothless said and then Hookfang started up.

*Oi! You're forgetting about us!* Hookfang yelled and Toothless laughed, causing everyone to look at Toothless like he's gone crazy.

"No, Hookfang, I haven't forgotten about you guys. You just haven't asked me a question. SO! One last question and then this meeting is over" Toothless said and everyone decided to ask one simple question.

"What are you gonna do now?" Stoick asked and Toothless took a moment to think.

"Well, I was thinking Hiccup and I could go on a few adventures, and then we'll resume our lives on Berk just as well left them," Toothless said and Hiccup smiled. A few adventures did sound fun.

"But, we're a team. You can't just take our leader," Astrid said and Toothless laughed.

"Astrid, Hiccup has been my best friend longer then he has been the leader of the Dragon Riders. And plus, in the TARDIS, we could go on thousands of adventures and be back here in under five minutes. You won't even notice that we were gone. And plus, we'll still come back to Berk in between adventures to eat, sleep, and do other things," Toothless explained and everyone knew Toothless was right, but still...

Toothless then walked over to Hiccup and smiled.

"So Hiccup, with all of time and space, where do you want to go? I haven't seen anything beyond the Archipelago, it's all new to me, all those planets and stars...all BRIMMING with life. I haven't seen it yet. So, where do you want to go?" Toothless asked and Hiccup smiled.

"Wherever you go, and where no one goes," Hiccup responded and Toothless smiled before running into the TARDIS.

"FANTASTIC!" Toothless roared and started messing around with the TARDIS controls, and Hiccup quickly ran inside after him.

"I was thinking of staying on Earth for a couple adventures, just so we can get used to it. Then! It's off to more Spacy Wacey adventures!" Toothless yelled and started messing with the TARDIS controls and the mechanisms inside the time rotor started moving and going up and down.

"But I know that wherever we go, whatever we do, it will be the adventure of a lifetime," Toothless said and placed his paw on the materialization control lever, and Hiccup placed his hand on top of Toothless's paw.

They both smiled and pulled down the lever, causing the TARDIS to dematerialize and enter the time vortex, off to places unknown.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Stoick**  
 **Gobber**  
 **Mildew**  
 **Alvin The Treacherous**  
 **Outcasts (1-55)**  
 **Hookfang**  
 **Fishlegs**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	3. Ep 3: Land Ho

**Hey everyone! Here is Episode 3 of Toothless Who, i don't really have much to say so let's just get right into it.**

 **TOOTHLESS WHO**

 **EPISODE 3: LAND HO**

* * *

"Ok! So, past or future?" Toothless asked while laying his paw on one of the TARDIS controls. Hiccup then thought for a moment. He was gonna pick future but...well, he decided to give Toothless an actual challenge.

"The past. Surprise me," Hiccup said causing Toothless to smiled and mess around with the TARDIS controls. Toothless then pointed to the doors with his claws.

"Step out that door and you will be one hundred years in your past, the day of Berk's 300-year celebration," Toothless said and Hiccup shook his head. That honestly didn't surprise him.

"Ok then," Toothless said and started flying the TARDIS through time. He then pointed to the doors again with a smile.

"Step out those doors and you'll be in the time of the Roman Empire before my parents were even born," Toothless said and Hiccup still shook his head.

"Honestly, that doesn't sound very interesting," Hiccup said and THAT DID IT. Toothless smiled and ran over to the TARDIS controls.

"Alright, you're asking for it. I know EXACTLY where to go," Toothless said and sent the TARDIS even further back in time. Eventually, the TARDIS landed and Toothless gestured to the doors.

"What's out there?" Hiccup asked curiously and Toothless gestured to the doors again with a smile. Hiccup made his way to the doors and he opened them before stepping out to find himself on a grass mountain above an island.

Toothless stepped out behind him and closed the TARDIS doors, and smiled.

"It's the year 629. It's the month of September and the day is the 23rd. And on this day...wait for it..." Toothless said and pointed out to the sea, and then they saw 9 big Viking long ships slowly sailing to land.

"LAND HO! LAND HO!" One Viking at the front yelled, and from the high mountain, Toothless smiled and Hiccup got confused; this island looked just like...

"This is the day your ancestors first arrived on the Island of Berk," Toothless said and Hiccup went wide-eyed and shocked. Right at this very moment his ancestors where colonizing what would eventually go on to be his birthplace and home.

"I-I don't know what to say," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled while looking over the mountain's edge to see, that down below, the ancestors of everyone Hiccup knew were currently settling down on the island.

"Well, how about you say 'let's go meet them'?" Toothless said and Hiccup turned to him fearful.

"You're a dragon! If they see you, they'll kill you!" Hiccup warned and Toothless smiled while leaning up against the TARDIS.

"Relax. They haven't even HEARD the word Dragon yet, let alone seen one. The Viking-Dragon war won't start for six more months," Toothless said and Hiccup let out a sigh of relief but then straightened up again.

"But, how will they react to seeing you? I mean, who's even alive in this time?" Hiccup asked and Toothless thought for a moment.

"Well, I honestly don't know the answer to the first one, as they're human. Which means they're unpredictable, sort of the same with dragons. As for who's alive in this time, the Chief of the tribe is...I think Hamish's father, Dagmar the Second. Hamish the First is just a little kid right now," Toothless said and Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"Can we go see them? Like...now?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head.

"We shouldn't pop in during the first week of their arrival, just in case. Don't want to change history or anything. But...the TARDIS can travel in time so..." Toothless said and smiled. They quickly ran into the TARDIS and Toothless quickly piloted the amazing space-time ship into the future.

The TARDIS landed and Toothless turned to Hiccup, who was waiting.

"Alright, let's go outside," Toothless said and they quickly went outside the TARDIS and saw a few village houses already built.

"Hmm, seems like I got my timing wrong. It's been at least a month. Oh well," Toothless said and used his tail to close the TARDIS doors.

They walked through the village to find it practically deserted.

"Where is everyone? The village should be OVERCROWDED and bristling with activity. But it's empty," Toothless said and then activated his Sonic Screwdriver and set it to scan for life forms.

"Umm, the Sonic shows only one hundred people. There should be at least four hundred people in the village," Toothless said and started looking around, only to find no one. Hiccup then spotted something and froze.

"Toothless! Don't move," Hiccup said and stood still. Toothless then looked around to find a sword pointed right at him.

"Oh...that's why," Toothless whispered and watched as a few Vikings surrounded him and Hiccup. Eventually, Chief Dagmar came out to the front and went to Hiccup.

"What is this BEAST, and do you control it? Is it your pet? Why are you in my village?" Dagmar asked Hiccup and Toothless coughed with a smile while using his tail to gently move the sword away from his face.

"I can speak for myself you know. First, I am no one's PET. And second, we're just...passing through. We're travelers, we wander and we stumbled upon your village and we thought it was empty," Toothless explained and Dagmar went wide-eyed.

"It talks!" Dagmar said in shock and Toothless sighed.

"I think you mean 'He talks'. I am not an 'it'. So, why is your village so...empty?" Toothless asked and Dagmar laughed.

"Why should you care? You're supposedly travelers, so you'll both probably be leaving soon," Dagmar said and Toothless walked over to Dagmar. He could smell Dagmar's fear and worry.

"You're scared, and I want to know why. And I know it isn't me because quite honestly, how scary can a creature wearing a fricking bow tie be? And, I care about people. So tell me, what's wrong?" Toothless asked and Dagmar sighed. Hiccup then looked over to his left and saw a small child running through the streets so he chased after the child, and Toothless didn't notice.

"There's this winged creature. It comes out at night and kills members of the village. We've tried trapping it, killing it, even blowing it up. Nothing's worked and it just went on killing..." Dagmar admitted and Toothless took in all this information. Suddenly, they heard a scream and Toothless looked in the direction of the scream.

"Oh no, not again," Dagmar said and Toothless quickly ran towards the source of the scream, and he found two people lying dead in the street, with their chests and bellies ripped open.

"Oh my Thor, I am sorry, I am so sorry," Toothless said and used his claws to close the still open eyes of the two people. The two people were a man and a woman, both a couple.

Quickly, Dagmar and the other Vikings caught up with Toothless and Dagmar looked at the two bodies sadly.

"It has happened again. The monster of the night has killed two more of our own" Dagmar said and all the Vikings looked down in sadness and mourning, while Toothless immediately spun around to Dagmar and asked a question.

"Have you seen this monster? What does it look like?" Toothless asked and Dagmar sighed.

"Only reason we know what it looks like is from what the children have told us when they just barely saw it. It's apparently brown and blue, with big bat wings, and a small tail. And it sometimes walked on its arms and legs like a wolf, but sometimes it walked on its legs like a Viking," Dagmar explained and Toothless dedicated this info to memory. He activated his Sonic Screwdriver and started looking around.

They heard a roar up in the air and Toothless looked up into the sky to see purple eyes staring at him with hatred and anger.

"Get inside, now," Toothless said and Dagmar quickly rushed the Vikings inside a nearby house before following them.

Toothless then turned around, trying to find Hiccup. And then he snarled.

"Damn it, Hiccup!" Toothless said and was about to run off and find Hiccup when a big blast of fire landed beside him. He could FEEL the heat through his scales and then Toothless realized something.

His scales were not as strong and fireproof as they used to be, a trade-off in the Meta biological process that made him half Time Lord. And he also realized that the monster's fire just MIGHT be able to get through his scales.

Toothless then ran into the building after Dagmar and he shut the door with his tail. He used his Sonic Screwdriver to lock the door. He turned to Dagmar and the other Vikings, to find them holding a bunch of children.

"Where did they come from?" Toothless asked and Dagmar smiled.

"These are the children of the village. We are the only adults left in the village. The children are the only ones to make it out of this unharmed," Dagmar said and ruffled his son's head, making Hamish giggle.

Dagmar then counted all the children and then he gasped in shock.

"Where are Bork and...The other one, what's his name?" Dagmar asked and everyone shook their heads, not remembering the name of the other child.

"They must still be out there," Toothless said and ran over to the door, ready to go and look for them, only to hear the monster screaming on the other side of it, trying to get in.

"It won't get in. That door has a metal plate on the other side," Dagmar said and Toothless smirked.

"Wow, you Vikings are smart, actually fireproofing your homes," Toothless said as he realized that maybe the people of Berk had become a bit...dumber over the years. They went from fireproof houses to wooden homes right when a war with DRAGONS started.

But, Toothless was worried about Hiccup; he knew Hiccup was still out there and possibly in danger. So, he sat by the door and waited for Hiccup to come back.

* * *

Hiccup ran through the empty streets of the village, trying to find the child that he had seen running.

Eventually, he stumbled upon two small children hiding behind a barrel, and Hiccup slowly approached them.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm a friend. A Viking just like you," Hiccup said and held out his hand. Eventually, the small child with brown hair came over to him.

"What's your name?" Hiccup asked and the small child thought for a moment before responding happily.

"Bork. My name is Bork," Bork said and Hiccup didn't want to believe it but...he was currently staring at the greatest dragon researcher in history, and he knew he couldn't ask any questions about dragons because Bork had YET to see any dragons in his life.

Then, another small child came out from behind the barrel. This child had auburn hair and green eyes.

"Hello? What's your name?" Hiccup asked and the small child quickly hid behind Hiccup and then answered Hiccup's question.

"M-My name is H-Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the F-First," The little boy said and Hiccup lightly gasped. He was standing in the presence of his great great great great great GREAT grandfather. He didn't know what to say so he took in a few deep breaths and then decided on his next action.

"Well, guess what? My name is also Hiccup. So, I'll just refer to you as Hic ok?" Hiccup asked and the other Hiccup or Hic nodded in response. Hiccup then grabbed Bork and Hic, and he started making his way back to where he and Toothless had been.

Then, he heard something land behind him and he smiled before turning around, only to find himself staring into purple mad eyes, which DEFINITELY did NOT belong to Toothless.

"Bork, Hic. When I say run, run," Hiccup said and they nodded in response. Then the monster roared and chased after them.

"RUN!" Hiccup yelled and they all broke off, running towards the village square.

They ran and ran, and then Hiccup tripped and his face met the stone below him. He moaned in pain and rolled over, clutching his broken and bloody nose.

The monster looked between Hiccup and the children before he looked back at Hiccup and jumped into the air.

And then, the monster landed on him and roared in his face. The monster then smirked and prepared to bite off Hiccup's head, while Hiccup was still disorientated after falling.

Then, a bright ball of blue and purple plasma hit the side of the monster and it ROARED in pain before flying off. Hiccup looked over and saw Toothless running over to him.

"Hiccup! What's wrong...oh, you're...you're hurt," Toothless moaned and nuzzled Hiccup. Hiccup coughed and managed to use Toothless's head to stand up.

"I-It's nothing, just a bloody nose," Hiccup said and clutched the back of his head in pain, and when he removed his hand from his head he saw BLOOD on his hand.

"Sit, now," Toothless said and Hiccup was gonna protest but his legs gave out. Toothless sighed and closed his eyes, and suddenly one of Toothless's paws started glowing.

"Toothless! What are you doing?!" Hiccup asked fearfully and Toothless placed his paw on Hiccup's arm. The energy shot into Hiccup's body and quickly healed him.

"I can't do that all the time. That'll probably cost me a leg or a wing down the road. Anyway, do you feel better?" Toothless asked and Hiccup nodded. Toothless then looked around and saw two kids hiding behind a barrel.

Toothless went over to the kids, and they screamed in fear.

"Y-You look like the monster!" Bork yelled and Toothless laughed.

"Do I look like a scaly creature that breathes fire and flies? Oh...wait, I am that. Hmm, well," Toothless said and tried thinking of something. He was normally GREAT with children but right now he was a nervous wreck.

And then it clicked, and Toothless did something he had never done with children before. He lay down and stuck his face as close to the children as possible.

"Look at me...do I look like a big scary monster to you? Trust me. I'm Toothless," Toothless said and the kids eventually let out a sigh of relief and hugged the Night Lord, causing him to smile.

"Alright, you two, let's get you back to the safe house!" Toothless said and put the kids onto his back. He then turned to Hiccup, who was getting up from off the ground.

"Hiccup, follow me," Toothless said and they slowly started making their way back to the safe house, and the children fell asleep on Toothless's back.

"Toothless, do you know that the two children asleep on your back are Bork the Bold and Hiccup the First?" Hiccup said and Toothless went wide eyed before getting serious.

"If that's true, then we must protect them at ALL costs. If one of them...dies, then the future could be changed very easily and...you might not even exist if Hiccup the First dies here," Toothless says and Hiccup was shocked.

"But...I can't die if I haven't been born yet, right? Isn't there some 'law' of time to stop it or...anything?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"I'm afraid not. The future is sometimes set in stone, and other times it's bendable and changeable. Right now, I can FEEL that at this moment, we're in one of those changeable moments," Toothless explained and Hiccup went wide eyed before climbing onto Toothless's back.

"Then I should stick near the kids and watch them, just in case," Hiccup said and Toothless nodded in agreement.

"Good and I'll try figuring out what that creature is and how to stop it," Toothless said and continued walking back to the safe house.

* * *

Toothless, Hiccup, Dagmar, the Kids, and the other Vikings all sat in the safe house, trying to figure out what's going on.

"Ok, so this creature shows up and starts killing Vikings out of nowhere. But none of the kids have been harmed, so WHAT is going on?" Toothless said and started pacing around, using his mind to figure out the puzzle.

"Ok, COME ON. A creature shows up out of the blue...how long after you arrived?" Toothless asked and Dagmar took a moment to remember before responding with a shuddering breath.

"J-Just three days after we first arrived on the island," Dagmar said and Toothless took a moment to think.

"Three days. Three days is almost as long as it would take for a biological DNA and RNA change to take place, but take place in what? Was there anything else on the island when you guys first arrived?" Toothless asked and Dagmar shook his head.

"We scouted the entire island. Only found yaks, sheep, and a few boars here and there," Dagmar said and Toothless realized something.

"It can fly, but it obviously cannot fly for very long with wings those small. And there are no islands very close by so...it didn't come here after you arrived...then it must have come here with you," Toothless said and Dagmar shook his head.

"That's impossible. We never brought anything except ourselves and our stuff to this island," Dagmar said and Toothless then started thinking.

"There are legends, of a creature that transforms into another creature during a full moon. They call this creature a werewolf. I think we have a werewolf-like creature on our hands," Toothless said and Hiccup walked over to Toothless and looked Toothless in the eyes.

"Bud, that wasn't a wolf. It was almost like..." Hiccup said and then gasped as he realized what it was, and Toothless also immediately realized what it was.

"No, we don't have a werewolf. We have a weredragon!" Toothless said and Dagmar tilted his head.

"Dragon? What is a Dragon?" Dagmar asked and Toothless then realized he had to tell the truth, or risk breaking the very fragile trust he and Dagmar had.

"I'm a Dragon. You haven't seen any other dragons yet but eventually you will. Dragons are scaly, fire-breathing, flying creatures," Toothless explained and off to the side, Bork was listening in interest and staring at Toothless curiously.

"If it's a member of your species, can't you...talk to it or something?" Dagmar asked and Toothless shook his head.

"That weredragon is NOT a true dragon, just a big fat imitation of a dragon. It's still human underneath," Toothless said and Hiccup looked at Toothless worried.

"But... you're suggesting that..." Hiccup said and Toothless nodded.

"Yes, that THING is half-human and half-dragon, or rather, more like a human that has a dragon exterior," Toothless explained and then came up with an idea.

"If we figure out which dragon it is, then maybe...maybe I can come up with a reversal formula or something like that," Toothless explained and then came up with a problem.

"But, if we go out there, it'll hunt us. So we need some way to go out into the forest and figure out what caused a human to be transformed into a dragon," Toothless said and then went into full-on thinking mood.

"You said that no children have been hunted or hurt, right? And the people able to see this thing up close were children. And, when it went after my Hiccup, it didn't show any interest in Bork or the other Hiccup. Who are both children...YES! THAT'S IT!" Toothless yelled and started getting some metal armor together, while Hiccup and Dagmar looked on confused.

"What do you mean? Have you figured something out?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled.

"Don't you get it? The monster has no interest in the children! Only in fully matured or mostly matured living creatures! It's some sort of..." Toothless said and Dagmar snapped his fingers.

"A hunting pattern," Dagmar suggested and Toothless smiled.

"Yes! A hunting pattern! This thing only wants to kill adults and teenagers, NOT kids and babies! Well, at least it has a moral compass, even if said moral compass is pretty bad. Now, with that information, we may just have a way to figure out how this happened," Toothless said and started to bring plates of metal armor to children.

"What are you gonna do, bud?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled.

"I'm gonna have the children act as a sort of armor. If I have children clinging onto me, then the monster shouldn't touch me. So, I want them to have children all over me, clinging to my legs, head, tail, torso, and even wings. I need every part of my body covered just in case," Toothless said and then looked around. He noticed a kitchen down the hall and Toothless turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, I need you to get that kitchen set up as a makeshift lab, so I can make a reversal formula," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded before running into the kitchen and getting to work.

Toothless then turned to the kids and smiled.

"Ok guys, today we're gonna play a game called HUG THE DRAGON!" Toothless said with a smile and all the kids tilted their heads, confused.

* * *

Toothless walked outside of the safe house. There were over fifteen kids clinging onto almost every part of his body.

"Ok, I just need to find some sort of body or dead dragon, and then I can figure out how this all started," Toothless said and one of the kids hugging his left leg giggled.

"Oi! Try and be as quiet as possible. We are gonna try and avoid the weredragon at all costs," Toothless whispered and all the children on him went silent. Toothless slowly but surely started making his way out of the village and towards the tree line to enter the forest.

Just before Toothless made it to the tree line, he heard a loud thud behind him and he turned around to see the weredragon staring at him. The weredragon then started building up fire to shoot at Toothless.

"OI! I have CHILDREN clinging to me! And you haven't hurt them before!" Toothless yelled but the weredragon continued building fire in his mouth.

"Oh please, Thor let me be right..." Toothless whispered and closed his eyes, and then he opened them a minute later to find the weredragon missing.

"That was...fantastic," Toothless mumbled and ran into the tree line, the children on his back giggling in happiness at the free ride.

"Shhh," Toothless whispered and the children on his back went silent again. Toothless continued walking until eventually, he stumbled upon the dead body of a Deadly Nadder, with a metal rod going right through its heart.

"Oh you poor boy, what happened to you?" Toothless said and looked a bit closer at the rod going through the Deadly Nadder, and he recognized the technology.

"I read about this technology in the TARDIS library. This rod is a conversion rod. It allows a species called the Jackkrafais to take on the form of a living creature," Toothless said to himself and then noticed that the rod was singed.

"One of the Berkians must have stumbled upon it, touched it, and then the broken technology caused a genetic mix up in there DNA, making them half dragon, but it also made them insane and a savage beast," Toothless said and then realized just what he could do.

"The damaged technology may have removed almost anything good out of that creature, making it into a savage beast with a love for the hunt. Which means, I...I can't reverse the process. It has permanently fused his DNA with the Deadly Nadder's DNA," Toothless said with a sigh and turned back to the village. He had to go back and save everyone there...at the cost of the beasts life.

So, he slowly started making his way back to the village. And of course, he would have to deal with the children currently clinging to his body.

So, when Toothless's stomach growled in hunger, all the child clinging to his belly decided to start giggling and poking at Toothless's ribs. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to burst out laughing. Toothless was very ticklish and now was NOT the time to be giggling and laughing on the forest floor.

"A-Are you h-hungry, d-dragon?" The child clinging to his belly asked and Toothless decided to just shrug.

"Somewhat, but we have to deal with this situation first," Toothless said and the child started scratching Toothless's side, almost making Toothless giggle.

"P-Please don't do that," Toothless asked nicely and continued walking through the forest. The child tilted his head curiously.

"But y-your belly m-made t-the rumbling s-sound and w-when my s-stomach does that i-it hurts. S-so I figured you m-might be in pain," The child said and Toothless smiled.

"It's ok, I am fine. I plan on taking a quick nap after all this is over, and when I get up, I'll probably eat some fish," Toothless said and continued walking. The child smiled and laid his head on Toothless' belly.

Toothless then looked around, and then realized something...he was being followed. And by a certain purple eyed creature no less.

"When I say so, hold onto me very tightly and DO NOT LET GO, no matter WHAT," Toothless said and every child on him nodded. Toothless broke into a sprint.

"NOW! DONT LET GO!" Toothless roared and continued running, the weredragon only a few feet from his tail. Toothless wasn't going to try and fly because there where currently children clinging onto him, even though before landing Hiccup had switched out the tail fin mechanism so it was automatic.

Eventually, Toothless made it out of the trees and into the village. And he was only mere seconds from the safe house.

Toothless turned around a sent a plasma blast right at the creatures face, stunning it. Toothless roared and the safe house door opened.

Toothless ran inside and they shut the safe house door behind him. He looked over to see Hiccup and Dagmar standing there, waiting.

"Well?" Hiccup asked and Toothless took in three deep breaths as all the children climbed off him.

"I know what I have to do, but...it means I have to kill the weredragon," Toothless said and Hiccup gasped.

"C-Can't you just change it back? Or maybe knock it out or stabilize it or...something!" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed while looking down.

"The weredragon is too far gone..." Toothless whispered and then made his way into the kitchen, and he started making a poison that could kill even Time Lords.

Hiccup and the children with a few Viking mothers and soldiers made their way into the kitchen with Toothless.

"I need...two minutes!" Toothless yelled and Dagmar smiled while nodding.

"My soldiers and I will defend you outside while you make the poison," Dagmar said and Toothless frowned.

"Dagmar, you realize if you stay out...you could be..." Toothless tried to reason but Dagmar shook his head with a smile.

"I know that, but I'm old already. And the children of the village take importance over other lives. They are our future. I am willing to give my life for my son and the other children. And if you are just that little bit of the person-dragon-I think you are, then you can protect them," Dagmar whispered and Toothless sighed.

"Thank you Dagmar, and I'm sorry," Toothless said and Dagmar nodded before shutting the door and locking it. Hiccup then ran over to Toothless and looked at him with a worried face.

"What about Dagmar? He's out there!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless sighed before putting on a straight calm face and getting to work on the poison.

"Dagmar isn't coming back. But that doesn't mean he didn't sacrifice his life for nothing, because he just gave me an extra minute to finish the poison," Toothless said and started finishing the poison.

Meanwhile, the weredragon slowly managed to make its way into the safe house, and it slowly started killing off everyone defending the entrance to the kitchen, only leaving Dagmar standing.

Dagmar grabbed his sword and started slashing at the beast.

"DRAGON! YOU HAVE TWENTY SECONDS MAXIMUM! FINISH THAT POISON AND KILL THIS THING!" Dagmar yelled and managed to stab the weredragon in the leg, only making it roar in anger. And with one swipe of its claws, Dagmar saw no more.

Then, the door to the kitchen exploded in a fireball, and the weredragon made its way inside. All the children screamed in fear and Toothless quickly coated his claws in the poison.

The weredragon then chose to pin Hiccup the First of all people and started building up a fireball. Toothless leaped and stabbed the creature right in the back, causing it to roar in pain before falling off.

Toothless quickly glanced at Hiccup the First, and he smiled when he saw that he was unharmed. He then turned back to the beast and he removed his claws from the weredragons back.

The weredragon whined and collapsed in a heap onto the floor. Toothless slowly approached the weredragon as it breathed heavily.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry," Toothless moaned and tried his best to keep a straight face, but it wasn't working. The weredragon then seemed to gain some semblance of sanity and managed to moan out some words.

"Let...me...die...please," The beast moaned and laid his head down. Toothless then brought over the pot of poison and the weredragon slurped down all the poison, and then went still within seconds.

Everyone just stood and watched. The room went silent for several moments, and Toothless looked over at Hiccup with a sad look on his face.

Toothless quickly washed his claws off and he then helped give the weredragon a proper funeral. By sending it off in a burning boat like one would with a Viking.

Toothless didn't know if the weredragon was going to Helheim or Valhalla, and honestly, he didn't want to know...

After a while, the oldest adult in the village was made Chief. And that person just so happened to be Dagmar's brother, Draco.

"I, Draco, second Chief of this land, BANISH Toothless the Night Lord from this island until the year 1,000. May Thor have mercy on your soul," Draco had said right after being made chief. Draco had a serious hatred for Toothless after Toothless allowed Dagmar to go on a suicide run, so he banished the Night Lord from the island.

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup were sitting in the TARDIS, not saying anything. The TARDIS was in mid-flight and Toothless was silently piloting the TARDIS.

And then, Toothless decided to ask Hiccup a question.

"You've seen how dangerous traveling with me in the TARDIS is. Do you want to go home or do you want to continue traveling?" Toothless asked and then went back to silently piloting the TARDIS, the only sound filling the air being the sound of the Time Rotor as it moved up and down in its glass shaft.

Hiccup just stared at the TARDIS's floor before looking up at Toothless. He honestly didn't know if he wanted to go home or stay in the TARDIS.

"What will...happen, in either situation?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless eventually summed up the strength to answer.

"If we continue traveling, then I'll continue trying to help as many people as possible and we'll just continue seeing the universe. If...we stop traveling, then I can just leave the TARDIS in the cove, and we can pretend it never existed. I'll disable the TARDIS translation circuits and everything can go back to normal," Toothless said and looked down at the TARDIS controls. He flicked a few levers with a sigh.

Hiccup then took a moment to ask the one question he HAD to ask Toothless.

"What about you? Don't you ever think about yourself in any of those choices?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head.

"I don't have a choice," Toothless said and Hiccup gasped in shock.

"What do you mean you don't have a choice? Bud, you're the pilot of this ship. You make the rules and I follow them," Hiccup said and Toothless looked up sadly.

"What I mean is that maybe I shouldn't have a choice. Me having choices got Dagmar killed and nearly got you and your ancestor killed," Toothless said and continued staring at the TARDIS Time Rotor, and Hiccup ran over to Toothless.

Hiccup then realized that Toothless was hurting. Toothless felt guilty because Dagmar had died on his watch, and for killing a living creature and putting it in pain.

"T-Toothless, i-it wasn't your fault. Bud, I don't blame you. People die all the time; you just have to get over that and...and save as many people as you possibly can," Hiccup said and Toothless looked at Hiccup sadly.

"But...how do I get over that?" Toothless asked and Hiccup thought up something.

"How about we continue traveling in the TARDIS? At least for a few more adventures. And how about the next place we go is a nice place for you to relax. And then, after a few more adventures, then you can decide if you want to stop or continue going," Hiccup suggested and Toothless nodded before thinking up a place.

"How about the planet Plotinus Three? They have a giant vacation place. With a huge swimming pool and a beach, along with an all you can eat buffet," Toothless suggested and Hiccup sadly smiled.

"I don't even know what a swimming pool is, but it sounds kind of fun," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled sadly before looking down at the TARDIS controls and setting a course for Plotinus Three.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup the Third**  
 **Dagmar**  
 **Draco**  
 **Vikings (1-25)**  
 **Little Kids (1-35)**  
 **Hiccup the First**  
 **Bork the Bold/Bork the Very Very Unfortunate**  
 **WereDragon**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	4. Ep 4: Vacation Inbound

**Hey everyone! GUESS WHO'S BACK? Me! And i'm back with a chapter or rather Episode of Toothless Who. We are kinda running through these episodes pretty fast so there might be a bigger delay between episodes now, i don't know, it all depends on life.**

 **But anyway's, heres...**

 **TOOTHLESS WHO**

 **EPISODE 4: VACATION INBOUND**

* * *

The TARDIS slowly rematerialized on Plotinus Three, and Toothless eventually stepped out of the TARDIS with a sigh. Hiccup shortly came out as well.

"Wow, this place looks pretty cool! See, this is just what you need bud! A nice place to relax and enjoy yourself," Hiccup said and Toothless shook his head.

"I am only doing this because you asked me, otherwise I would have rather just gone on another adventure," Toothless said and Hiccup nudged Toothless in the shoulder.

"You have to have wanted at least one day to yourself," Hiccup said and Toothless shook his head while they walked down the hallway and to the entrance of the relaxation and vacation place.

"Last time I took a day to myself was when I was a hatchling. Since then...well, I haven't had a single day to myself," Toothless said and then they made it to the front desk and Toothless somehow managed to pull a leather thing out of his pocket.

He opened the leather thing, and inside was a blank white piece of paper being held onto the leather. The person at the front desk smiled.

"Welcome, and enjoy your stay. May I please get your names and species?" The girl at the front desk asked and Toothless nodded.

"My name is Toothless, and I'm a Night Fury. This is my friend, Hiccup. He's a human," Toothless said and the girl nodded before giving Toothless a key.

"You two are in room 42. Enjoy your stay!" The girl said and Toothless nodded thanks. Toothless and Hiccup then continued past the front desk and Hiccup took the leather thing out of Toothless's coat pocket.

"It's blank," Hiccup said while looking at the blank piece of paper inside and Toothless smiled.

"Its psychic paper. It shows them whatever I want them to see. So, if I wanted them to see, oh I don't know, a 1-day guest pass for two people, then that's what they see," Toothless said and took the psychic paper back and put it in his leather coat's pocket.

They eventually made it to their room and Toothless used the key to unlock the door. There were two beds and a desk. Hiccup collapsed onto one of the beds and moaned in comfort.

"This is the best bed I've ever had the chance to even be near, let alone lay on," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled somewhat before looking over at the other bed and the desk. Toothless then went over to his bed and curled up on top of it.

They sat like that for 30 minutes, before Toothless started moaning and groaning in annoyance.

"I'm bored! THERE IS NOTHING TO DO IN THIS ROOM!" Toothless yelled in boredom and Hiccup sighed while rolling his eyes.

"If you're bored, then go find and do something," Hiccup suggested and then Toothless looked at him, with a face that said 'why didn't I think of that?'

"I'll be back in a few hours. I'm gonna go search for something to do," Toothless said and quickly ran out of the room. He looked around the hallway before making his way down to the relaxation center.

The relaxation center consisted of a resting area that sunlight shines on, an all you can eat buffet, and a swimming pool. But the one thing Toothless found weird was that the entire huge area was empty, even though the clock on the wall said mid-day.

"Odd, there should be people here. It's the middle of the day, but it looks like no one has been in this place for weeks," Toothless mumbled and walked around, going into inspection mode. He sniffed the ground only to find the scent of metal, and he sniffed the air only to find the scent of...well, air.

Toothless continued walking around before sighing and sitting down next to the pool.

"I'm just being paranoid. Maybe nothing's wrong with this place at all," Toothless said and then sighed. Maybe...Hiccup was right. He needed to relax and take a breather.

Toothless took his coat off and he decided to take a swim in the pool. Maybe the water would help keep his mind off things.

He jumped into the water and then let out a yelp. The water was COLD. He jumped out of the water and waited a few minutes before sticking his paw in.

Eventually, Toothless managed to get his entire body into the swimming pool. And he then started playing around and swimming through the water, letting out draconic croons and purrs of joy.

The water helped easy and relaxed his tense draconic muscles and also loosened his joints and cleaned his scales. He eventually made his way out of the water and walked over to the resting area. He curled up and laid down, the warm sun hitting his scaly backside.

An hour later, Toothless got up and ate a few fish from the buffet, and then he went back to lie down.

Around 3 hours later, he was purring and laying down when he heard it: a squawk.

"What the..." Toothless said and opened his eyes to see two baby dragons across the room playing in the pool. One was a Monstrous Nightmare and the other was a Deadly Nadder.

*T-Tag! You're it!* The Monstrous Nightmare shouted and the Deadly Nadder cried out in a squawk.

"No f-far! I was t-thinking!" The Deadly Nadder moaned. The two dragons ran off and Toothless closed his eyes with a smile. He never knew there were dragons here...

And then Toothless's eyes shot up when he remembered that there are only Dragons on Earth, and this isn't Earth...

Toothless quickly threw on his coat and quickly moved to follow the baby Dragons, only to not remember where they went.

"Hello! No wait, stupid Toothless," Toothless said to himself and then focused on speaking in Dragonese only.

*HELLO!* Toothless roared in Dragonese, only to receive no reply. He then switched back to Norse and started making his way down the hallways of the facility.

* * *

Toothless searched for the baby Dragons for around 2 hours, finding nothing. And he got himself lost inside the huge complex.

"Oh come on. Where are those baby Dragons?" Toothless said to himself and continued searching the halls, only having searched half of the complex up to this point.

Then, he heard it. A faint roar of pain echoing from down a long corridor. Toothless ran down the corridor at his top speed and made it to the other end in under a minute.

He exited the corridor only to find himself in a small room, with no other exits. And in the middle of the room, sat four Deadly Nadder scales.

Toothless sniffed the scales. They smelled fresh and he could just barely pick up the scent of fear.

"Where did you go?" Toothless mumbled and then moved to go back through the hallway, only to see at the other end sat a robotic man with blue eyes.

"Hello, who are you?" Toothless asked politely and sat down, and the robot registered his existence.

"A-ARE YOU TOOTH-TOOTHLESS HADDOCK THE NI-NIGHT LORD?" The robot asked in a deep and robotic voice, sounding a bit distorted.

"Yes, I think so, considering that my name is engraved in my Sonic Screwdriver," Toothless said with a bit of sarcasm, and the robot's eyes went red and it started walking towards Toothless.

"S-SUBJECT N-NIGHT LORD FOUND, E-EXTERMINATION IN P-PROGRESS," The robot said and slowly started making its way towards Toothless.

"Oh come on, that's not fair. I'm on vacation," Toothless said and then started searching for an exit, and then he thought of an idea.

"Ok, umm. Emergency override code 727? 666? 321? 42?" Toothless asked and he hoped that this thing had some sort of override code. But the machine did not respond and continued walking.

"Ahh! Emergency override code 6! 22! 76! Umm, EMERGENCY OVERRIDE CODE 1!" Toothless yelled and the robot stopped just outside of the small room and its eyes went yellow.

"YOU HAVE B-BEEN GRANTED THREE Q-QUESTIONS, BUT A-AFTERWARDS YOU WILL B-BE TERMINATED," The robot said and Toothless thought for a moment.

"Ok, question one, what are you?" Toothless asked and the robot made a sort of computing sound before answering.

"I AM A-A BOOLEAN DROID DESIGNED T-TO HUNT DOWN AND KILL C-CERTAIN IMPORTANT INDIVIDUALS IN THEIR T-TIME LINES," The robot said and Toothless thought of another question while looking around the room.

"What about the baby Dragons? Where are they?" Toothless asked and the robot made a loud clanking sound before answering.

"T-THE BABY DRAGONS A-ARE NOT ON M-MY DIGITAL MAPS. I DO N-NOT KNOW OF ANY B-BABY DRAGONS HERE," The robot said and Toothless knew he had only one more question, so he used it quickly.

"Question three; why do you want to kill me?" Toothless asked and backed up as far as he could inside the tiny room, and then the robot answered.

"T-THE BOOLEANS H-HAVE SENT ME TO KILL THE N-NIGHT LORD KNOWN AS T-TOOTHLESS SO HE C-CAN NEVER MAKE IT TO THE PLACE KNOWN AS MORA ON FEBRUARY 23rd 1030," The robot said and Toothless got confused.

"What is Mora?" Toothless asked and the robot's eyes went red.

"ALL T-THREE QUESTIONS HAVE A-ALREADY BEEN ANSWER. PREPARE TO D-DIE!" The robot said and started walking forward, but Toothless smiled.

"Ahh, but you see, you gave me just enough time to figure out what this room is. It's not a dead end at all...ITS A TELEPORTER!" Toothless yelled and used his Sonic Screwdriver to activate the teleporter, and Toothless disappeared, leaving the robot to go back into search mode.

* * *

Toothless found himself standing a metal corridor, and a very small corridor at that. He was a very small dragon by Dragon standards but this hallway's sides nearly reached his scaly sides, meaning his wings were almost crushed up against his sides and belly.

"See, they obviously didn't think of dragons when they were building this place," Toothless muttered and walked down the corridor. He made it out of the corridor to find himself standing in an observation room.

The room was big, with multiple computers and three doors, along with a huge window that had a metal plate covering it. It looked like the metal could move up and down.

"This has to be an observation room, but observing what?" Toothless said to himself and used his Sonic Screwdriver to open the metal platted window, to see thousands of cryo chambers in a huge underground cavern.

"What is this?" Toothless asked and looked out the window. The cavern was colder than cold, and the only reason Toothless wasn't shaking from the cold was that the observation room was self-heated.

"Ahh, I see you found your way here, Toothless," Someone said and Toothless whirled around to find a man wearing a leather robe standing up on a catwalk.

Toothless then picked up a metal chair from nearby and threw it at the man, only for the chair to bounce off of a force field.

"Force field. Clever, but not clever enough to fool me," Toothless said and the man laughed.

"I knew you would figure out that little trick of mine. Too bad I didn't get to see you ram headfirst into the force field, Toothless," The man said and Toothless growled.

"How do you know my name?" Toothless asked and the man laughed.

"Everyone knows of Toothless, the last Night Lord, who is also the last Night Fury and the last Time Lord. You've made a name for yourself, but I highly doubt you would know of that so soon in your timeline," The man said and Toothless snarled.

"Who are you, and what's going on here?" Toothless demanded and the man laughed while walking around his catwalk.

"Wow, you do have a temper. I am Caesar, lord of the Booleans. And in this place, we store people from all across time and space. We have all one-hundred and fifty-three presidents of the United States, and we have each and every single Dragon leader. Even the Red Death," The man, Caesar, said and gestured to a huge cryo pod, containing the Red Death.

"I ran into your droid. What do you want with me?" Toothless demanded, and Caesar laughed, his silver hair flowing in the fake wind created by a fan. Let's just say this guy had an ego and was very vain.

"We don't want you dead; we just want to store you here in the cryo vaults. You see, you are the most important person in time and space, and if we managed to get you as a collector's item at SUCH A YOUNG AGE. OH MAN! We'd be rich!" Caesar laughed and Toothless growled.

"So, your plucking people out of their timelines and locking them up in here to make PROFIT. Is it just me or does it seem that almost everything bad happens because someone wants to make a profit or is greedy?" Toothless said sarcastically, and Caesar just laughed.

"It's just business, you young sport," Caesar said and Toothless growled.

"Where are the baby Dragons? And how did you know I was gonna be here?" Toothless asked while moving a bit closer to the door, and Caesar shook his head while chuckling.

"The two baby Dragons where Furious and Carvis. They would eventually become mates and the leader of one of the most successful dragon nests in history," Caesar said and then took a deep breath before continuing.

"As for you, well, we don't know...but we caught your ship in a field of huon energy as it was materializing on the real Plotinus Three, and we moved it here before you came out," Caesar said and Toothless growled, moving slowly over to the door.

"What are you gonna do with me?" Toothless asked and Caesar smiled while looking down at Toothless, which creeped the Night Lord out to no end.

"Well, you see, we know we cannot just freeze you like we did with the others. We need to get your consent, considering that you've broken out of the Ataraxia Space Prison before. A simple cryo pod won't hold you unless you are ok with it," Caesar said and Toothless titled his head.

"Hmm, never heard of that place. Gonna have to remember that. And no, you do not have my consent, and I want you to release all of the creatures you have trapped, and I want you to send them back to their times and places," Toothless demanded and Caesar shook his head with a scowl on his face.

"I am disappointed in you, Toothless. I hoped you would say yes," Caesar said and pulled a remote out of his pocket, and pressed the button on it.

Toothless felt wrong. He felt like something was off. He started shivering and shaking in pain while whining in pain.

"What...did you do!?" Toothless yelled and Caesar laughed.

"In the food you ate, we snuck in hundreds of microbots that, when activated, will release cyanide into your bloodstream. Goodbye, Night Lord," Caesar said and left the room, leaving Toothless to a cough and whimper in immense pain.

Toothless made his way back through the hallway and into a teleportation room, and he weakly used his Sonic Screwdriver to activate the teleporter.

* * *

Toothless weakly crawled out of the teleport and started making his way to Hiccup, and then he ran across the robot again.

"KILL, KILL, K-KILL, KILL!" The robot yelled and started making its way towards Toothless, who coughed and wheezed before using the Sonic Screwdriver to cause a malfunction in the robots power core, causing it to blow up.

"Don't...have the time...for you," Toothless moaned to the robot, and then made his way to Room 42. He made his way inside to find Hiccup sleepy; he coughed and wheezed before using his tail to throw Hiccup onto the floor with a thud, waking the Viking up.

"Gah! Toothless! What the Hell was that...bud, what's wrong, you don't look so good..." Hiccup said and Toothless whimpered while leaning against the wall, trying to stay upright.

"I...need your help... I'm poisoned...with cyanide!" Toothless moaned and Hiccup cried out in shock. Cyanide was DEADLY poisonous, and now Toothless had been poisoned with it.

"W-What do you need!? Tell me!" Hiccup asked worried and shot up to his feet. Toothless then threw Hiccup onto his back, and with his last remaining bit of strength, ran through the halls of the complex and collapsed into the kitchen.

"Why did you take me here?" Hiccup asked and Toothless whimpered pathetically. Hiccup climbed off of Toothless's back and held up the weak Night Lord's head.

"I need...something salty..." Toothless said and Hiccup start searching around the kitchen for SOMETHING, ANYTHING, and then he found a bag of salt and ran over to Toothless.

"Will this work?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head with a whimper.

"N-No, it's... it's too...salty," Toothless moaned and closed his eyes in pain. Hiccup then threw the bag of salt across the room and he started looking around for something else.

He then found a plate of things. These 'things' were long golden brown sticks and they were COVERED in salt. He picked up the plate and ran over to Toothless, and Toothless whimpered in pain.

"Will these do?" Hiccup asked worriedly and frantically, and Toothless nodded. Hiccup shoved them into Toothless's mouth and Toothless whimpered.

"I need...something...something...from water," Toothless moaned and Hiccup started searching around, and then he found a barrel of fish. He picked a few up and ran over to Toothless.

"N-No, I need a blue colored fish," Toothless moaned and then collapsed from pain. Hiccup quickly found a blue colored Icelandic Cod fish and he popped it into Toothless mouth, and Toothless swallowed.

"What now! Come on! Speak!" Hiccup yelled in fear and Toothless moaned while standing up, shaking in pain.

"I...need a shock...to cause the reaction," Toothless moaned and collapsed against the wall. Hiccup ran over, worried and then thought of an idea.

"Ok, maybe this will work," Hiccup said and grabbed a Taser from nearby. He activated it and pressed it against Toothless's scaly paw. Toothless reared up in shock before coughing and wheezing.

And then, Toothless shot a bright red and blue fireball from his mouth, and it hit the floor and exploded, knocking Hiccup and Toothless onto their backs.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Toothless roared and slowly got up on his legs, while Hiccup just remained on the floor.

"You said you needed a shock, so I gave you a 'shock'. What, what else could I have done to shock you, kiss you?" Hiccup said sarcastically and Toothless growled.

"Kiss me and I'll make sure you have TWO peg legs instead of one," Toothless said and Hiccup gulped nervously before nodding quickly.

"Then I will make it my duty to make sure my lips never find a way to your lips," Hiccup said and Toothless nodded.

"Good. The only person I want to see you kissing is Astrid. So! Now that the detox worked I am no longer poisoned!" Toothless said and then went on to leave the kitchen and enter the hallway, Hiccup following shortly behind him.

"We need to make our way somewhere. I have something to do," Toothless said and ran down the hallway, Hiccup following slowly.

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup eventually made it back to the observation room and Caeser eventually reappeared.

"Ah, Toothless, I didn't expect you to return after poisoning you with cyanide," Caeser said and Toothless snarled. Hiccup looked between the two.

"Yeah, didn't expect to survive it either. But I did. And now...I am letting them free," Toothless said and used his mind to activate the Sonic Screwdriver, and it caused each and every person inside a cryo-pod to be teleported back to their time and place.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!" Caesar yelled and Toothless smirked.

"You built teleportation tech into the complex, which means it can teleport one person from one end of the building to the other, without them even standing in a teleporter. I just know a lot about technology," Toothless said and Hiccup smiled, while Caesar screamed in anger.

"Why you little son of a..." Caesar yelled and then grabbed a laser gun from nearby, and fired it at Toothless, only for Hiccup to jump and manage to push Toothless out of the way.

The laser beam hit a power box, and the box sparked and sent a lightning bolt directly into Caesar, killing him instantly. Caesar fell over the railing and hit the ground with a thud.

"Well...I didn't want that to happen, but...well, I guess...there's nothing I can do about it, can I?" Toothless asked and Hiccup sadly nodded. They made their way back to the TARDIS and went inside, while the lights in the complex shut off for the final time.

* * *

The mechanical pieces inside the TARDIS's time rotor went up and down, while Toothless stared into the time rotor as it glowed a brilliant orange.

"That last trip which was supposed to be a vacation ended up turning into an adventure, so, where to next?" Toothless asked and started fiddling with the TARDIS controls, and Hiccup, who was sitting nearby, smiled.

"Where ever you want to go, bud. You're the pilot of this ship; take us to where YOU want to go. And I will be there for you bud," Hiccup said and got up. He walked over to Toothless and laid a hand on Toothless's back.

"I will ALWAYS be there for you, brother," Hiccup said and Toothless looked up at him with a happy smile before racing around to the other side of the TARDIS console.

"You know what I've always wanted to do? Fly the TARDIS right into the heart of an exploding supernova and ride the shockwave all the way out. We could end up anywhere," Toothless said with a smile, and Hiccup smiled. Toothless fiddled with the TARDIS controls and the TARDIS changed courses.

"And we'll do it, together," Toothless said and then held on tightly to the TARDIS console as the TARDIS flew into the super nova.

The supernova EXPLODED in a trillion colors, and a shockwave flew out from it, and riding on that shockwave was the TARDIS, and it ended up flew through space and even time.

Because Toothless and Hiccup would be there for each other, always.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Caesar**  
 **Boolean Droid**  
 **Furious**  
 **Carvis**  
 **Front Desk Lady**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	5. Ep 5: The Virus

**Hey! Its JustANormalHTTYDFan here with Episode 5 of Toothless Who!**

 **So, since i don't have anything else to say, let's get into the chapter!**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless were gone for one week, and in that one week, all the Berkians realized just how much they truly cared about Hiccup.

They worried that Hiccup was not coming back, or that he might have gotten killed or hurt during an adventure.

But one day, they heard the sound of the TARDIS. Everyone went running to the source of the noise, and then they found it.

The TARDIS was sitting on the Berk docks, humming idly while every single Berkian stared at the TARDIS in happiness, relief, and shock.

Eventually, the TARDIS doors opened and out stepped Toothless and Hiccup, causing the Berkians to be shocked.

First of all, Toothless's coat was covered in small burns, dust, and a tear at the very bottom.

And Hiccup was wearing a new green shirt and vest, which didn't look like Viking clothing at all; it looked cleaner than anything the Berkians had ever seen or worn.

"I tell you Hiccup, the look on that prince's face when I blew up that robot was PRICELESS. I nearly collapsed laughing!" Toothless said and Hiccup shook his head with a smile.

"Toothless, if you keep doing that, you'll either start causing bad stories about Dragons to appear, or you'll get a girlfriend. And we don't want either of those to happen," Hiccup said jokingly and Toothless laughed.

"Yeah, hah hah, right. I'll get a girlfriend...that's the MOST insane thing to happen in...my...life," Toothless said and then realized that all of Berk was standing and staring at them.

"Well, umm, this isn't the weirdest thing to happen. So why are you all staring at us like you've seen a ghost?" Toothless said and Hiccup looked around and spotted his worried sick father standing in the crowd.

"You were gone for a whole week...we got worried...really worried," Stoick said and ran over. He hugged Hiccup and Hiccup hugged him back.

"Oh...looks like I may have overshot the landing by a week or two...oops," Toothless said and Hiccup hit Toothless 'gently' on the head, making the Night Lord shake his head.

Eventually, everyone started talking to Hiccup and ignoring Toothless like he didn't even exist. Toothless eventually just went back into the TARDIS and started messing around with his Sonic Screwdriver while mumbling.

"Cannot believe they still don't see me as a person...the nerve of them! I talk, I think, I have dreams and hopes and nightmares and thoughts. And yet they still see me as an animal. One which they think can't hear or understand them, while I understand them perfectly. Really perfectly," Toothless mumbled while messing around with his Sonic Screwdriver. He got bored and started messing around with the TARDIS console.

Eventually, he heard the TARDIS doors open and Hiccup popped his head inside. Toothless smiled. Hiccup was the only one of the Berkians who saw him as a person now. Well...Hiccup always saw him as a person but that was because he's Hiccup, and not because he had any proof.

"Toothless? Bud? What are you doing cooped up inside the TARDIS?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head while looking at the TARDIS readout monitor.

"Nothing...just, thinking," Toothless said and Hiccup walked inside the TARDIS. Almost a hundred Vikings moving to follow him but Hiccup told them a firm no before shutting the TARDIS doors.

"Toothless, I can tell something's wrong. You're pouting and you only do that when you're sad," Hiccup said and Toothless looked away.

"I am not! I am not pouting!" Toothless protested weakly, but Hiccup could easily hear the sadness in Toothless's voice.

"Toothless, please...just tell me..." Hiccup said and walked over to Toothless. He then laid a hand on Toothless's scaly forehead and the dragon sighed.

"I don't think...I don't think the rest of the Berkians see me as a person..." Toothless said with a deep whine, and Hiccup gasped in shock before hugging Toothless.

"Toothless, they wouldn't...you are...why do you think this?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed while laying his head on Hiccup's back.

"When we came out of the TARDIS, they went and talked to you. They asked you a lot of questions, even ones I probably should have answered. No one even talked to me, or asked me if I was okay or sick or if I need help...no one even cared that I was standing just right next to you. They didn't even register my existence," Toothless moaned and Hiccup rubbed the Night Fury's neck, loosening Toothless's tense muscles.

"Bud, even if they don't see you as a person, I will always see you as equal if not better than me," Hiccup said and Toothless took in a deep breath to puff up his chest.

"I am better," Toothless said with fake smugness, trying to lighten the mood and get Hiccup to forget what he had said.

"Haha, sorry Toothless, but your impression of Snotlout is not good," Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"Dang, and I was hoping to do a Snotlout impression and costume for Halloween, either that or a Mildew costume for Halloween...wait, Halloween isn't even celebrated on Berk," Toothless said and Hiccup laughed.

"Well, why don't you go and introduce the Berkians to Halloween?" Hiccup said and Toothless shook his head.

"Maybe later, right now...I have to get it through there thick skulls that I AM a PERSON, just like them. Well, maybe not just like them. I don't wear a horned helmet and yell at my problems while carrying an axe," Toothless said with the usual level of sarcasm, and Hiccup laughed. "I don't wear a horned helmet either, bud," Hiccup pointed out. Toothless chuckled.

"Ok, Toothless, let's go and do that. Let's show them that you are just as much of a person as any other human or Viking," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled. they made their way over to the TARDIS doors before exiting.

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup decided that they would stay on Berk for three days, and then it was back to time and space.

They didn't let the Berkians know that they had been truly gone for nearly a month, exploring and adventuring in time and space.

Toothless curled up on his stone slab, the stone rubbing against his scales and causing him a very...uncomfortable feeling. He wasn't wearing his coat and bow tie because well...why wear them while he was asleep?

Toothless tried sleeping for hours before he gave up and went over to Hiccup, who was asleep on his own bed. He nudged him until he woke up.

"Hiccup, my bed's uncomfortable and I'm gonna go sleep in the TARDIS. You'll find me there when you wake up," Toothless whispered but Hiccup fell back asleep. Toothless then sighed before sleepily making his way down the first floor.

He made his way out of the Haddock house and slowly started making his way to the TARDIS. He only made it halfway before laying down in the cold streets.

He'd forgotten his coat and now he was shaking and shivering, cold beyond cold. Toothless closed his eyes and whimpered. All he had to do...was just make it to the TARDIS and go inside.

He didn't get up for five minutes, the cold hitting his velvety underbelly and scaly sides, making him shiver from the freezing cold wind.

Then, he felt something warm and nice on his back. He purred weakly and opened his eyes to the sight of Hiccup, standing in front of him worried.

"I w-woke up to find you missing, and your coat and bow tie still lying in the house...I knew you must be freezing...but not this much," Hiccup said and wiped frost off of Toothless's scales.

"G-G-G-Get m-m-me t-t-to t-t-the T-T-TAR-R-RDIS," Toothless managed to say through his shivering, and Hiccup started dragging and pulling Toothless to the TARDIS.

Eventually, they made it to the TARDIS and Toothless used his Sonic Screwdriver to unlock the door. They went inside, the heat making Toothless shiver once more before his shivering ceased.

"I-I'm gonna t-take a shower, to h-heat me up," Toothless said with a shiver or two before running down the TARDIS hallways to the showering room.

Hiccup fiddled around with the TARDIS console a bit. In the weeks he and Toothless had been traveling, Toothless had taught him how to use the TARDIS monitor and a few other things.

He couldn't FLY the TARDIS, but he could lock the doors, shut the TARDIS down, and use the TARDIS monitor to access the 'internet' as Toothless had called it.

Hiccup shut the TARDIS engines down and he dimmed the lights a bit. He didn't think Toothless had a bedroom...or maybe he did. He honestly didn't know.

Eventually, Toothless came back into the console room, drying and tired.

"Oh, you already turned everything off. I'm just gonna go to bed. You do have a bedroom as well if you want to sleep here. It's down the hall to the left then down a bit to the right, then take four more lefts until you reach a staircase, go down three floors and the fifth door on the left is your bedroom. Mine is right next door," Toothless said and then quickly went back into the hall.

Hiccup followed Toothless's instructions and found himself in a nice clean bedroom with a comfy bed. But, he wondered what Toothless's bedroom looked like. He had never seen Toothless's room before, as he and Toothless had camped out in the TARDIS console room during all their adventures.

He slowly cracked open Toothless's bedroom door and inside he found a good sized room. A fireplace on one wall, and a huge bed in the corner of the room. A bookshelf on one wall, and a painting on the other.

The fireplace was still lit and burning, while the painting was just of Berk. And on the bookshelf had only a few books, but still a few good ones. One even looked like a journal.

On the bed, curled up and making small cute snoring sounds, was Toothless. With a big fur blanket draped over his body, and a pillow underneath his belly and head.

Hiccup would have laughed if it wasn't so adorable, and also that Toothless is sleeping. So, Hiccup went back to his bedroom and lay down, sleeping peacefully and comfortably.

* * *

First, Toothless had managed to show the Twins, Fishlegs, Gobber, and Stoick that he was a person.

He thought Astrid would have been easy to show the truth, but in fact, she was the hardest. And Toothless was never able to show Astrid the truth...

Toothless sighed while messing around with the TARDIS controls. Hiccup was getting dressed to go on a walk with Astrid.

"What are you gonna do, bud? Got any...special plans?" Hiccup said with a wink and Toothless shook his head while staring into the TARDIS monitor.

"No, I'll probably just go to sleep until you get back. Don't have much else to do but fiddle with my Sonic Screwdriver. I don't exactly have many friends," Toothless said and stared into the time rotor, his heart burned with the want for adventure.

"What about the other dragons? You get pretty well along with them, bud. And if not, then why don't you go and try making some new friends with some of the people on Berk? I mean, I'm pretty sure Fishlegs would like to talk to you," Hiccup said and Toothless laughed.

"I know, and I'm mentally preparing myself for that. I mean, TALK is an understatement," Toothless said and Hiccup smiled before going over to the TARDIS doors, and Toothless looked up happily.

"Are you sure you want me to go talk to Astrid? I think you need me just that little bit more right now, considering...well...the whole 'Vikings not seeing you as a person' thing," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled.

"No, no. Go and have fun, Hiccup. I need some time alone anyways, can't have you talking my head off all the time," Toothless said sarcastically and Hiccup smiled while walking out of the TARDIS. As soon as Hiccup was gone, Toothless's smile faded into a frown and Toothless looked around the empty and silent TARDIS console room.

He never felt so alone...

* * *

Hiccup and Astrid were walking far outside the village, near the sandy beaches. Hiccup was smiling and Astrid was...frowning.

"Hiccup, what are you and...Toothless gonna do now?" Astrid asked and Hiccup shrugged.

"Well, we're just stopping at Berk for a few days, and then it's back off into time and space," Hiccup said and Astrid frowned harder, which caused Hiccup's smile to fade a bit.

"W-What? Is something wrong?" Hiccup asked and Astrid scoffed while continuing to walk.

"Nothing's wrong, just that you want to spend more time with your dragon than with your girlfriend," Astrid said with a frown, and Hiccup could have almost sworn he saw jealousy in Astrid's blue eyes.

"Astrid, he's my brother. He's family. And I thought you and I were spending time together right now," Hiccup said and Astrid shook her head.

"I just wonder, what if you had to choose between us? What if you had to choose between a life in the TARDIS with your brother, or a life on Berk with me?" Astrid said and Hiccup nearly gasped at the question as it would be almost impossible to answer.

"A-Astrid, Toothless has already said that if I don't want to continue traveling, he AND I will continue our lives on Berk like nothing had ever happened," Hiccup said and Astrid shook her head again, and Hiccup wondered why Astrid was doing all this.

"I meant, if you had to pick between our relationship or your friendship with your brother," Astrid asked and Hiccup stared.

"I-I-I..." Hiccup tried to speak but the question had shocked him to the core. He honestly didn't know the answer. It was basically choosing between his brother and the love of his life.

Then, they heard an explosion coming from the village, and they looked to see the village COVERED in a green cloud.

Hiccup quickly ran towards the village, while Astrid got mad.

"I guess that's your choice! YOU CHOSE YOUR BROTHER! THEN GO! RUN BACK TO THAT NIGHT FURY'S BLUE BOX AND FLY AWAY!" Astrid yelled and Hiccup just kept running back to Berk, wanting to just find Toothless and figure out what was going on.

* * *

By the time Hiccup had made it to the village, the green cloud had all but faded away.

Hiccup knew something was wrong the moment he stepped foot into the village. Every dragon and Viking lay on the ground, moaning in pain while trying to move.

Hiccup laid his hand on Snotlout's head, as the boy was lying next to Hookfang. And he had to pull his hand back in shock; Snotlout was practically cooking.

He then laid his hand on Hookfang's scales only to pull them back with a cry of pain. Hookfang was practically as hot as Toothless's fire and that was a bad thing.

Hiccup then realized that if the entirety of Berk was in this state...what about Toothless?

Hiccup quickly ran and made his way to the TARDIS, which was sitting on the docks, unmoved. Only one thing was different, the TARDIS's lights were red instead of the normal orange.

Hiccup opened the door and went inside. He closed the door and then listened as a loud bell rang. Toothless had called it the cloister bell. It only rang when something was wrong or the TARDIS or Toothless was in danger.

But there was no obvious threat; the TARDIS didn't have any of that green cloud in it. Toothless had once said that if the TARDIS doors where shut, then NOTHING could get into and out of the TARDIS. Not even the entire Berserker army, which was massive.

Hiccup ran down the TARDIS hallways, trying to find Toothless or any sign of the dragon. Eventually, he found Toothless in his room, reading a book on his bed.

"Oh thank the gods," Hiccup said as he noticed that Toothless was alert and healthy.

"What's wrong?" Toothless said as he heard the cloister bell for the first time, and Hiccup tilted his head.

"How did you not hear the cloister bell?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged while climbing out of bed.

"I soundproofed my room, so I didn't have to hear the sound of the TARDIS's engines," Toothless said and Hiccup just shook his head to focus.

"There's something going on! This big green cloud exploded over Berk and now everyone except you, me, and Astrid are sick," Hiccup said and Toothless quickly made his way over to Hiccup.

"Show me," Toothless said and they quickly made it to the TARDIS console room, only to find the doors locked and barred.

"Who did this?" Hiccup asked and Toothless laid his paw on the wooden bars. He sighed.

"The TARDIS, the TARDIS must not want us to leave..." Toothless said and then used his paws to quickly make short work of the wooden bars.

"...But that's not gonna stop me" Toothless said and they quickly made their way outside. Toothless found Fishlegs and Meatlug, and he did a medical checkup on them.

"I don't know how, but they somehow have an extremely high fever and a few other things I would RATHER not mention. There are over thousands of illnesses with these kinds of symptoms; Dragonvine Sickness, Dragon Root, even the human flu. But I think it's one certain thing..." Toothless said and moved back from the sick pair, and Hiccup got worried.

"Draco Sickness. I thought the virus went extinct MILLIONS of years ago, but here it is..." Toothless said and Hiccup got even more worried.

"Is it...contagious? Deadly? Toothless, I need more info about it!" Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"Contagious? Well, it can spread by touch and airborne, but that takes a few minutes for it to be able to transfer at all. As for deadly...why do you think Dragons almost went extinct then? The Dragon species just BARELY survived the Draco plague. Humans were not even known to Dragons then, which explains why no humans know of it," Toothless explained and Hiccup gasped, mainly because of the deadly part.

"I-Is there a cure?" Hiccup said and Toothless thought for a moment before whimpering sadly.

"N-no cure...no one ever found a cure for it..." Toothless said with a whine and Hiccup started crying.

"Toothless! Please! There must be something we can do to save Berk! Everyone is infected! Please...please..." Hiccup said before breaking down crying and sobbing. Hiccup hugged Toothless and the Night Fury nuzzled Hiccup sadly.

"Hiccup...I promise, with all I have in me, that I will try my hardest to save Berk," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded. Toothless then quickly made his way into the TARDIS and got to work.

* * *

Toothless had only learned two things in the next two days. The first was that the Draco virus killed within five days. The second was that Mildew was also unaffected because he was on the other side of Berk at the time.

He had to work alone. Hiccup was a broken, sobbing, sad mess. Mildew hated Dragons and was alright with all the 'traitors' dying. And Astrid now hated him with a passion for some reason.

They worked and worked until the end of the third day come and they found Astrid sick just outside the village. The virus was becoming airborne.

The next day, he and Hiccup were walking through the village. Mildew was across the village, stealing someone's gold because 'they won't need it'.

That's when Hiccup collapsed with the famous beginning symptoms of Draco sickness, and Toothless roared in a practical loss. There was no cure...

"Well, looks like the little runt is gonna die. A pity. It means I have to somehow skin you alive and wear you as a coat in the winter," Mildew said as a threat, and Toothless snarled while standing up at his full height, scaring Mildew.

"You want to know something? Now that Hiccup is sick...NOTHING ON THIS PLANET CAN STOP ME FROM SAVING BERK!" Toothless roared with the famous fury of a Time Lord AND Night Fury.

Toothless ran off and back to the TARDIS. He raided the TARDIS's medical lab and quickly got to work. He mixed EVERY SINGLE CURE in EXISTANCE of all of TIME and SPACE together to make the ultimate cure.

"Please Thor, let this WORK," Toothless said and grabbed the vial of ultra-cure. He ran to the highest point in the village, where a small device sat.

It was a device that converts a liquid into a gas and then spreads it out over a large area. The device had been used by SOMEONE to attack Berk with the virus, and now Toothless was going to use it against them.

Eventually, halfway to the device, Toothless collapsed in a heap. His head hurt like a Gronckle was sitting on it and it was hard to breathe, and he felt HOT...REALLY HOT.

Toothless came to a realization; he was sick with the Draco virus. He cried silently in the streets as pain filled his entire building.

But then, by pure luck, he found the strength to stand up and continue walking, the cure in his coat pocket.

"I-I c-can still w-walk and t-talk and d-do things because I-I'm half Time Lord...and T-Time Lords aren't affected by the Draco v-virus," Toothless mumbled to himself as an explanation, and he slowly but surely made his way to the metal cylinder.

He took the vile of blue liquid out and shoved it into the metal cylinder before collapsing onto the grass with a whimper.

Five minutes later, and a cloud of blue gas was deposited over the village, starting to cure each and every Berkian. Human and Dragon

* * *

Toothless walked through the silent village, every single Viking and Dragon staring at him. Toothless made his way to Hiccup, who was crying and sitting right next to the TARDIS.

"Hiccup? Bud? Brother?" Toothless asked quietly and nuzzled Hiccup, who was crying his eyes out.

"A-Astrid...d-d-dumped...m-me," Hiccup barely managed to moan out while everyone watched the scene. Toothless then nearly screamed in rage because of this, but he calmed himself down...he had something more important to do.

He slowly placed one of his paws on Hiccup's back and wrapped his wings around Hiccup's back as well. Toothless rumbled deeply and comfortingly. And Hiccup hugged him back before burying his head into Toothless's neck and starting to cry again.

"D-Don't worry brother. I will always be here for you. Do you want to talk about how it happened?" Toothless asked and Hiccup slowly nodded while silently crying. He needed to tell someone...and who better than his brother?

Slowly, Hiccup curled up underneath and next to Toothless's chest and belly, while the Night Fury used his wings and head to hide Hiccup from view.

"Hiccup, if you don't want to talk about it...we don't have too, just say yes or no," Toothless said, trying to be as comfortable as possible. Hiccup slowly moaned a yes before beginning.

"After we came too, Astrid started going off on me like I was an enemy to be screamed at. She yelled, screamed, even threw a punch or two. Said I chose you over her. At that point, I blew up and yelled at Astrid for saying that. I told her that I cared about you and her equally. But I think...she took it the wrong way, as then she kicked me in the stomach, said I was a liar...and dumped me," Hiccup said quickly before hiding his face in Toothless's velvety belly and he started sobbing again.

Toothless honestly didn't know how to respond to that, so he just silently nuzzled Hiccup and eventually, after around two hours of crying, Hiccup finally settled down and fell asleep, lying against Toothless's soft velvety belly and chest, while the Night Fury just thought.

He thought about Hiccup, he thought about Astrid, he thought about Berk, and he thought about the TARDIS. He eventually laid his head down and fell asleep.

From then on, every Viking on Berk now saw Toothless as a person, after what he had done to comfort Hiccup and what lengths he had gone through and was willing to go to in order to save Berk.

* * *

Hiccup was waiting in the TARDIS, dried tears on his face and his clothes being changed from his normal green shirt and vest to a red shirt and leather tunic. He also now had two shoulder pads and a long coat on. He remembers Toothless's comment about "matching outfits" and he chuckled a bit, still sad about Astrid but getting over it...slowly.

Toothless had wanted to talk to Stoick and Gobber, alone. And so Hiccup stayed behind in the TARDIS. They were going back on adventures. Because they just needed to get away.

Toothless walked into the TARDIS and pulled the dematerialization lever with a happy look on his face.

"What did Dad say?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled a gummy smile while messing around with the TARDIS controls.

"I talked to him, and he talked to me. And now, he said you and I could go adventure for as LONG as we like, so long as we come back to Berk eventually. So, now we don't HAVE to return unless we want to," Toothless said and start piloting the TARDIS to places unknown.

"Well, I guess...that's that," Hiccup said and Toothless nodded, the TARDIS engines making their famous grinding and wheezing noise.

"Off to adventure, and so much more," Toothless said and stared into the bright glowing orange time rotor. He then smiled at Hiccup and Hiccup smile sadly back.

Toothless knew Hiccup would get over Astrid eventually...but until then, he would try to make sure Hiccup didn't get any more emotional distress. His brother meant EVERYTHING in the UNIVERSE to him, and he would do anything for Hiccup...and he was also sure Hiccup would do anything for him.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Stoick**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Mildew**  
 **Snotlout**  
 **Hookfang**  
 **Fishlegs**  
 **Meatlug**  
 **Berkian Vikings (1-100)**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	6. Ep 6: Mothers Day

**Here is Episode 6 of TOOTHLESS WHO! So let's just get into the episode!**

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup were standing in the TARDIS as it flew through time and space. They had no particular destination in mind.

It had been nearly a week since the events on Berk, and they were slowly getting over it. Toothless more than Hiccup.

But Toothless had noticed that Hiccup had seemed to be bothered by something all day, and even once it nearly got them killed in the markets of Dobi.

"Hiccup, what's wrong? You can tell me..." Toothless says while Hiccup just stares at the TARDIS floor sadly.

"I did the math...and today is the exact day that my...my mother died," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed. He didn't know what to do to cheer up the Viking.

So, they continued flying through the Time Vortex until Hiccup got an idea.

"Toothless, could we maybe...go see my mother...before she died and she was still alive," Hiccup asked and expected Toothless to roar a loud no and start rambling about time being messed up. But Toothless simply smiled while sitting down.

"Your wish is my command, but be careful what you wish for!" Toothless said and then started piloting the TARDIS back towards Berk, with a special destination in mind.

* * *

"Do you take Stoick Sten Haddock, as your husband in sickness and in health, and until Ragnarok?" Gobber said because he was good at doing marriages, just not having one himself.

"I do," Valka said and Gobber smiled before turning to Stoick, who was smiling happily.

"Do you take, Valka Fire Valhalrama, as your wife in sickness and in health, and until Ragnarok?" Gobber asked and Stoick smiled even more.

"I do," Stoick said and Gobber smiled.

"You may now kiss! And cover your children's eyes please," Gobber said and the two now married couple kissed, while some kids stuck their tongues out in disgust.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless were watching from afar, smiling happily. Hiccup was happy to SEE his mother, alive. Toothless was just enjoying the event.

"You were not even alive when they got married. You're gonna be born in nine to ten months. And then in fifteen months, Valka will die in a Dragon Raid," Toothless said and Hiccup frowned. That definitely put a damper on things.

They then went back into the TARDIS and traveled ten months into the future, the very day Hiccup was born.

"Stoick, Hiccup's so...so frail and fragile...I fear...I fear he might not make it," Valka said with worry and Stoick smiled while holding Hiccup.

"I doubt that. I think my son will grow up to be the strongest of us all," Stoick said with a proud smile and Valka smiled with hope.

Toothless and Hiccup watched from afar, and Hiccup smiled. He never knew that...and it just made him even prouder to have Stoick as his father.

He looked over at Toothless, who was interested in the event and watching with the gaze of a hawk. Memorizing every detail.

Hiccup was also proud to have Toothless as his brother.

They kept visiting important events, until they ended up with only one event left. Valka's death.

They stepped outside the TARDIS to find the sun setting on a nice peaceful day.

"I thought it would be rainy, stormy, gloomy. Not sun shining and birds chirping," Hiccup said. This place felt wrong and right at the same time.

"The past is another country," Toothless said with his usual sarcasm, and they quickly made their way to the Haddock house.

"Ok, this is how this is gonna go. When Valka is dying, you'll run to her side and be there for her in her final moments. Don't try and save her. We don't need to mess up the timeline," Toothless explained as they sat just outside the Haddock house's downstairs window, waiting for the event to happen.

Eventually, a Stormcutter made its way to the Haddock house and broke into the upstairs floor. And Valka noticed. She quickly made her way into the house and up the stairs. She grabbed a sword and prepared to do the one thing she didn't want to...kill a dragon.

But if it meant choosing between the dragon and her son, she would choose her son. But what she saw shocked her. The dragon was not harming Hiccup and it didn't even look threatening.

The dragon looked curious and was playing with Hiccup, who was happy. Valka then stepped on a creaky floorboard and the dragon turned around, one of its claws accidentally scratching Hiccup's chin, making him cry.

Valka raised her sword weakly with fear in her eyes, and the Stormcutter's pupils grew in size. Not threatening...peaceful even.

"This is it, Hiccup. Just get ready and we'll follow the Stormcutter when it takes Valka," Toothless said and Hiccup started crying about the thought of his mother dying.

Stoick burst into the house and saw the dragon. He sent his ax edirectly at the beast, only to miss by an inch. The dragon turned from peaceful to hostile in seconds and breathed a stream of fire onto the house.

Stoick looked between Valka and Hiccup, and decided he would go for Hiccup first, as Hiccup was in more danger of being burned and killed.

Hiccup couldn't stand and watch anymore and he ran off to cry next to the TARDIS, and Toothless eventually caught up with him.

The Dragon Raid was over; they had no chance of finding Valka now.

"I...I ruined my only chance...of saying goodbye to my mother...oh gods..." Hiccup said and started crying in his hands, and Toothless whimpered before coming up with a risky idea.

"We might be able to try again, but ONLY ONCE. Come on," Toothless said and they quickly went back in time.

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup stood on the other side of the Haddock house, while on the other side was their past selves.

"Ok, wait until past you runs off and I follow, then we'll fly into the air and follow the Stormcutter. We'll wait until it drops Valka somewhere, and then you have to hurry and say goodbye," Toothless said and Hiccup took in a few deep breaths.

"STOICK!" Valka yelled as the Stormcutter started running towards her, and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"I can't do this," Hiccup said and Toothless nuzzled Hiccup worryingly.

"You don't have to do anything; we can go back to the TARDIS and leave. But this is the LAST time we can be here," Toothless said and Hiccup just broke. He jumped off the roof and into the downstairs floor, while their past selves were still watching.

"Hiccup, NO!" Toothless roared, trying to tell him not to, but Hiccup pushed Valka to the ground, causing the Stormcutter to miss and then fly off, without Valka.

Toothless just stared in shock and anger. Hiccup had just majorly changed the timeline, and it might cause unforeseen consequences.

"I...I did it, y-your still alive," Hiccup said and got up, allowing Valka to stand up and dust herself off. Hiccup looked out the window and watched as him and Toothless's past selves faded from existence.

Stoick just walked up and hugged Hiccup. He then smiled.

"I dread to think what might have happened if...if you hadn't been here to save my wife. Thank you. What is your name young man?" Stoick asked and Hiccup decided to lie.

"Umm, Harold Hendrickson, t-the fourth," Hiccup lied and Stoick smiled while grasping Hiccup's shoulder.

"Well, Harold. We will hold a party in honor! You have just saved the wife of the Chief and the mother of Berk's heir," Stoick said and quickly left, while Valka tended to the house and baby Hiccup.

Hiccup went out the back door and saw Toothless staring right at him from the hill, with a look of disappointment, anger, and shock.

Hiccup went up to Toothless and tried to touch the dragon, only for Toothless to growl loudly.

"I cannot believe you did that. Do you not know how much damage to the timeline you might have caused?" Toothless said and Hiccup stuttered.

"I-I...look I'm...sorry, I just..." Hiccup stuttered and Toothless growled.

"Just what? Decided to use me to save your mother? Bet that's been your plan since I said the words time travel. Cannot believe I was SO STUPID," Toothless said to mostly himself, and Hiccup gasped before getting angry.

"How could you think that? Toothless! I thought you knew me better! I was just watching the event and I thought...I could save my mother," Hiccup said and Toothless let out a growl in disdain.

"Cannot believe my brother is such a stupid ape. I should've known. It's not about seeing the universe, it's about the universe doing something for you," Toothless growled and Hiccup got angrier.

"So it's ok when you go to other times and save people! And I cannot save one life!" Hiccup asked and Toothless blew up.

"I KNOW what I'm doing! YOU don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point in space time," Toothless said and Hiccup took in a deep breath, which only made him angrier.

"But she's alive! My MOTHER is alive!" Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"My entire SPECIES died, my WHOLE FAMILY. You think it didn't occur to me to go back and save them?" Toothless said and Hiccup shook his head.

"It's not like I've changed history! Not much! She's not gonna start a war between two tribes or kill someone," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"Hiccup, there's a person alive who has died. An ORDINARY person, that's the most important thing in CREATION. The whole WORLD is different because she's alive," Toothless said and Hiccup got angry again.

"What! Would you rather have her dead?" Hiccup said and Toothless growled.

"No! I'm not saying that!" Toothless said and Hiccup blew up.

"I get it! For ONCE you're not the most important person in my life!" Hiccup yelled with a bunch of pent-up anger. And Toothless snapped.

"Then let's see how you get on WITHOUT me. Give me the key," Toothless demanded with a growl, and Hiccup was shocked that Toothless was actually leaving...

"The TARDIS key. If you say I'm so insignificant, give me the key," Toothless said, and in anger, Hiccup pulled the TARDIS key out of his pocket and threw it at Toothless's face.

"There! There's your STUPID TARDIS KEY!" Hiccup yelled and ran off. Toothless then grabbed the TARDIS key and started making his way back to the TARDIS.

"You got what you've wanted so that's GOODBYE then," Toothless roared into the window and Hiccup heard so he turned to Toothless, who was far away.

"You can't scare me, Toothless! You'll be right back within a minute and you'll wait outside the TARDIS for me! AND I'LL MAKE YOU WAIT A LONG TIME YOU USELESS REPTILE!" Hiccup yelled and stormed off, and only after he was back at the Haddock house did he snap back to his senses and realize just what had happened...

* * *

Toothless started making his way back to the TARDIS, an angry look on his face.

"Stupid Hiccup, stupid Berk, stupid Valka, stupid stupid stupid!" Toothless yelled into the wind and continued making his way to the TARDIS, unaware that people around Berk where starting to disappear.

He eventually made his way to the TARDIS, and the lights were off and the windows were dark.

"Must have shut off while I was gone. Just means I'm gonna have to waste my time on this stupid island restarting the engines," Toothless said and then stopped when he felt like he was being watched.

He then shrugged and continued to the TARDIS. He stuck his key in and turned it, unlocking the door. But, he felt like something was wrong so he stopped for a moment before throwing the TARDIS doors open only to find four small wooden walls and a roof...the TARDIS didn't have a bigger on the inside interior. It was a normal box.

"WHAT! Oh no...HICCUP!" Toothless roared and ran off back towards Berk, realizing just what was going on...

* * *

Hiccup sat in the very back of the Great Hall while silently crying. He didn't mean what he had said to Toothless, and he was now alone...

Suddenly, his phone went off and he pulled it out of his pocket. Toothless had given him the phone during one of their adventures. Said he could use it to call the TARDIS.

Hiccup thought that maybe...just MAYBE Toothless was calling him from the TARDIS, and if he was, Hiccup already knew what he was gonna say. He was gonna apologize for being such a big idiot and beg for Toothless's forgiveness.

"Watson, come here, I want to see you," A voice on the phone said over and over. Hiccup eventually hung up and he thought, in the distance, he heard the roar of a Stormcutter.

So, he made his way outside and looked up into the sky, only to the faint figure of a Stormcutter flying. It to disappeared in a golden glow.

"HICCUP!" Toothless roared while running through the village, and Hiccup looked at Toothless in shock...he came back...

"HICCUP! GET IN THE GREAT HALL!" Toothless yelled in a panic, and Hiccup frowned...why would Toothless be in a...

Then, he looked up, and saw a huge scaly flying creature with a mouth in its torso and red eyes. Hiccup screamed and covered his head with his arms. He was pushed to the floor and he opened his eyes to see Toothless standing over him.

Toothless fired a plasma blast at the creature, and it roared in pain before flying off. Toothless then turned to a few Vikings outside the Great Hall.

"GET IN THE GREAT HALL! NOW!" Toothless yelled and two more of those creatures materialized out of thin air, and started eating helpless Berkians whole.

Hiccup then saw Valka standing outside, and he panicked.

"MOM! GET INSIDE!" Hiccup yelled and Valka looked over at him confused before realizing what was going on, and then ran inside.

Only Toothless, Hiccup, and a few others made it into the Great Hall. Toothless slammed the doors shut and used his Sonic Screwdriver to lock them.

"DRAGON!" One Viking yelled and all of them pulled out there axe's. They were prepared to cut Toothless's head off but Hiccup walked over and held out his arms.

"NO! DON'T HURT HIM! HE'S PEACEFUL!" Hiccup yelled and Stoick walked over to him, mad.

"So you save my wife only to bring a dragon into my village? What kind of person are you?" Stoick asked and Toothless coughed while holding his paw to his mouth.

"Yeah, I came here myself. Also, I am peaceful, so if you don't mind I'm gonna try and save all your lives," Toothless said and a few Berkians fainted in shock, while Stoick prepared to throw his axe at Toothless's head.

But before he could, Valka ran over and started talking.

"See Stoick! I've told you and everyone else that Dragons are just misunderstood! Look! Here's a dragon, right here, peaceful and TALKING," Valka said and gestured to Toothless, who smiled peacefully. Hiccup was shocked that his mother thought and Toothless rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on, Stoick. I cannot believe I have to do this again. I am not a beast. I am a person. Now, I would prefer if you put all your swords and axe's away, thank you very much," Toothless said and only one or two Berkians put their weapons away.

Stoick eventually sighed and put his sword away, before sending a glare at Toothless.

"I have my eyes on you, Dragon," Stoick said and then walked off. Suddenly, he heard the sound of those creatures trying to get in, only to fail.

"Will they get in?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head.

"Not right now. The older something is the stronger it is. GO CHECK THE OTHER DOORS! MOVE!" Toothless yelled and two Vikings went off to check the hidden emergency entrance and the other exit to the Great Hall.

"What are they?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"There's been an accident in time, a WOUND in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage," Toothless said to everyone and Stoick started going off.

"Time! What the hell do you mean time!?" Stoick said and Toothless sighed while checking a door.

"I knew you would argue with me, Stoick..." Toothless started and Stoick started up again.

"How do you know my name!? I've never even seen you!" Stoick yelled and got very close to grabbing his axe, and Toothless chuckled.

"No, and you never will if I don't sort this out. So please, Stoick Haddock, DO AS I SAY AND GO CHECK THE DOORS!" Toothless said with eyes so commanding and...so...so...

"Yes, SIR," Stoick said and ran off. Toothless then turned to Hiccup with a smile.

"I should have done that ages ago," Toothless said with a smile to Hiccup, who smiled lightly before the smile faded.

Suddenly, Hiccup's phone rang again and he answered, only to be met with the same message from before.

"Toothless, I don't understand this. Do you?" Hiccup said and Toothless put his ear flap to the phone, and he heard the voice. He smiled in shock.

"That's the very first phone call, made by Alexander Graham Bell. But I don't think your phone is gonna be of much use," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed while putting the phone away.

"What about the TARDIS?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed while shaking his head.

"The TARDIS is gone; the wound in time got rid of it. And NOTHING in this universe can harm those things..." Toothless said and started thinking again, before coming up with something.

"Time's been damaged, and they've come to sterilize the wound...by consuming everything inside it," Toothless said and Hiccup felt guilt hit him like a wave.

"Is this because of what I did? I-Is this my fault?" Hiccup asked and Valka, who was nearby, heard. Toothless nodded sadly and Hiccup felt even guiltier.

* * *

Toothless started checking the doors, just in case. And he found Valka looking out a window, so he went over and looked out as well.

He saw a Stormcutter high in the air, flying away from the Haddock house, and then it was gone.

"Was that the Stormcutter?" Valka asked and was ready to start unloading a trillion questions onto the Night Lord. Toothless just shook his head.

"It isn't important," Toothless said and ran off, leaving Valka with so many questions.

* * *

Valka walked into a small room in the Great Hall, where extra fish was stored, to find Hiccup sitting there.

"H-Harold? What did you f-friend mean by this is your fault?" Valka asked curiously and worried, not understanding.

"I...I don't know, just...everything I guess," Hiccup said in response, he so wanted to just tell Valka the truth and hug her and call her MOM. But he knew that he had already done enough damage.

"Y-You seem familiar, and not just the 'I've seen you before familiar'," Valka said to herself and then noticed that Hiccup had a scratch on his chin...just like Baby Hiccup, and it was in the same place too...

"He said a wound in time, and you called me mom..." Valka said and laid a hand on Hiccup's face, and then realized just who he was.

"You're Hiccup...my son...my Hiccup..." Valka said and Hiccup just cried out and hugged Valka.

"Mom..." Hiccup whispered and savored this hug...it was the first time he had ever hugged his mother and been hugged back.

After a while, they both settled down and started talking to each other about everything. Berk, Dragons, Toothless...

"I...I mean it, Toothless is my brother and a big brother at that," Hiccup said with a smile and chuckle, even if he didn't know if Toothless even wanted to be his brother anymore.

"So, do you want me to start calling him and you my sons, or just you my son?" Valka asked and Hiccup decided that his mom should decide that.

"You should be the one to decide that. It's not fair for me to do it," Hiccup said and Valka smiled.

"Then I choose to call you BOTH my sons, even if one is adopted and a dragon," Valka said and Hiccup smiled. They went back to discussing life on Berk and what the future may hold.

* * *

Toothless was checking all the doors still, and a little kid came up to him, scared.

"A-Are you g-gonna save us, mister dwagon?" The child asked and Toothless stopped, and he turned to the child.

"Yes, I promise you I will save you all," Toothless said with a smile, and the child ran off to go back to his parents.

* * *

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Valka asked, curious about her son's life. Hiccup looked down sadly.

"I did...and she broke up with me around a week ago," Hiccup said and Valka hugged him.

"Don't worry, son. Everything will be ok," Valka said and Hiccup smiled before realizing that they've been in this one room for a while.

"We should get going, back to the group," Hiccup said and Valka nodded in agreement, and they quickly made their way back to the group.

Toothless was lying down with baby Hiccup between his forelegs. And he was talking to him.

"Now Hiccup, you not gonna bring about the end of the world, are you? ARE YOU?" Toothless said with a stern voice, only for Baby Hiccup to just make a gurgling sound and reach out to try and touch Toothless.

Teenage Hiccup came over and Toothless looked over at him for a few moments before looking back at Baby Hiccup.

"Stoick gave him to Spitelout for him to look after, but Spitelout just wandered off, so I'm watching baby you," Toothless said and Hiccup looked down at his past self and was about to touch him when Toothless bite down on Hiccup's arm with his gums retracted.

"No! Don't touch the baby. You're both the same person, and if you touch that's a paradox. Anything new will make them stronger. A paradox might let them in," Toothless said and released Hiccup's arm and he started whipping off the saliva from it.

"Can't do anything right can I?" Hiccup said and Toothless turned back to him.

"Since you ask, no. So, DON'T. TOUCH. THE BABY!" Toothless said with a stern voice and Hiccup got a bit angry.

"I'm not stupid," Hiccup said and Toothless chuckled.

"Could've fooled me!" Toothless said and they both stood there for a few moments before Toothless sighed.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I wasn't really gonna leave you on your own, I was just...blowing off steam. Between you and me, I haven't got a plan. We have no way out," Toothless said before looking down, and Hiccup sighed.

"You'll think of something," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed.

"The Earth has been sterilized. This place and others like it are all that remain of Human and Dragon kind. The walls aren't old enough, and the creatures can't be stopped. They'll get in eventually, and there's NOTHING I can do to stop it," Toothless said and Hiccup looked down, and Toothless sighed.

"The Time Lords used to stop this kind of thing from happening, but they're extinct. And so are the Night Furies," Toothless said and Hiccup felt guilt hit him like a wave.

"If only I had realized..." Hiccup said with a shuttering breath, and Toothless looked over at him, sad and stern.

"Just...tell me you're sorry," Toothless asked and Hiccup broke down.

"I'm sorry! I am so, so sorry!" Hiccup said and hugged Toothless, who slowly hugged him back. Showing that all was forgiven between the two brothers.

Then, Hiccup felt something hot in Toothless's coat pocket.

"Your coat pocket is hot!" Hiccup said and Toothless titled his head. Hiccup reached in to pull what was hot out, only for it to give him a slight burn, so he threw it to the floor nearby.

Toothless looked at it and was shocked. It was the TARDIS key, and it was GLOWING.

Toothless removed his coat and wrapped it around his one of his paws; he used that paw to pick up the key, as it was hotter than a Monstrous Nightmare.

"The key's telling me it's still connected to the TARDIS!" Toothless said with a smile, a plan forming in his head.

* * *

Toothless was standing on the Great Hall's stage, with everyone looking at him.

"The inside of my ship was THROWN out of the wound, but we can use THIS to bring it back. And when it's back, I can use my TARDIS to mend everything," Toothless said and then showed everyone the glowing TARDIS key.

"I just need a battery," Toothless said with a frown, and then Hiccup jumped up.

"My phone! It has a battery!" Hiccup said and pulled the battery out of his phone and gave it to Toothless.

"Fantastic! All I have to do is charge it up and..." Toothless said while using the Sonic Screwdriver on the battery and key.

Toothless moved the key, and then it got stuck in place, and the outline of the TARDIS appeared from the key. The famous wheezing and groaning noise rang out while the TARDIS slowly started fading into existence.

Toothless removed his paw from the key, and then turned to the group.

"Alright! No one touches that key! You hear me? NO ONE! Touch it and SAP! Just leave it be and everything will be fine. And we'll get out of here, all of us," Toothless said and everyone nodded. Hiccup and Toothless than sat down next to each other, while the TARDIS slowly materialized.

"When time gets sorted out..." Hiccup asked, curious as to what would happen, and Toothless turned to him.

"Everyone here will forget what happened, but don't worry, the thing you changed...will stay changed," Toothless said and Valka stood up from where she was hiding.

"You mean I'll still be alive, my sons?" Valka said and both of them turned around to see Valka, and Hiccup gaped in shock.

"How did you know?" Hiccup asked, wondering how his mother figured it out.

"I'm not stupid. I put two and two together. If you hadn't been there to save me, that Stormcutter would have probably killed me. I'm meant to be dead, but yet here I am. It's my fault all this happened," Valka said and Hiccup got guilty.

"N-no, Mom! It isn't your fault, its mine," Hiccup said and Valka shook her head.

"I'm your mother. It's my job for it to be my fault," Valka said and Stoick walked over.

"What do you mean he's your son?" Stoick asked, with anger.

"Don't you see it, Stoick! It's Hiccup! Our Hiccup! Just older! See, look!" Valka said and grabbed baby Hiccup and handed him to teenage Hiccup.

"NO HICCUP!" Toothless roared but didn't manage to get the baby out of Hiccup's hands in time, and one of the creatures appeared inside the Great Hall.

Everyone screamed and ran to the very far side of the Great Hall, away from it. Toothless stepped forward and puffed out his chest.

"I'm the thing with the most time energy in here!" Toothless roared and fired off his last plasma blast at the creature, and it dove towards him.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled and watched as the creature pounced on Toothless...and killed him...

The creature then started searching for more victims, and it ran STRAIGHT into the TARDIS key and was zapped away, along with the TARDIS.

The key fell to the ground, cold. Hiccup ran over and picked up the cold key before dropping it. The TARDIS was gone...and so was Toothless.

Hiccup walked over to where Toothless had been standing. He found a few scraps of dark blue leather, some scales...and Toothless's Sonic Screwdriver, covered in blood.

Hiccup picked up the Sonic Screwdriver and held it to his chest with a whimper. His brother was gone...and it was his fault.

Hiccup started sobbing and crying, and Valka ran over and hugged him.

* * *

The creatures were getting strong with every second, and they would get in very soon.

Valka was looking out a window at the Haddock house, her old home...and she saw a Stormcutter fly away from it...the same Stormcutter that should have killed her.

"I know what I have to do," Valka said as she came to a realization, but she had to tell Hiccup first...

She found Hiccup and started talking.

"I know you aren't gonna like what I'm gonna do, but if it means you get your brother back and my other son back, then I will do it for you, my son," Valka said and grabbed a sword from nearby, and Hiccup realized.

"No, mom, please...I can't lose you too, not after Toothless..." Hiccup said and looked down at the Sonic Screwdriver, which was still covered in Toothless's blood.

"Toothless worked out what had to be done a LONG time ago, but he tried to protect me. Still, he's not in charge right now so...I am," Valka said and then gave Hiccup a hug, while Valka hugged back.

"I love you, son. Goodbye," Valka said and Hiccup hugged harder.

"I love you too, Mom. G-g-g-goodbye," Hiccup said while crying, and Valka quickly took the sword and ran out of the now unlock doors of the Great Hall.

"VAL!" Stoick said while grabbing baby Hiccup and running after Valka. Then, when they reached the Haddock house, Valka got in position and the Stormcutter appeared and took her.

"STOICK!" Valka yelled and Stoick held onto baby Hiccup as the flames of the house burned brightly.

"Val..." Stoick whispered and baby Hiccup started crying, wanting his mother.

Valka closed her eyes as the Stormcutter carried her away from Berk.

"Hiccup and Toothless are the best sons I could have ever had the pleasure of having," Valka said to herself and prepared for death.

Hiccup watched from afar as his mother was taken away by the Stormcutter, and then Toothless walked up next to him.

"Hiccup..." Toothless started and Hiccup was silently crying, Hiccup then turned to Toothless and hugged the Night Lord, sobbing loudly.

After a while, they both looked up at the cold sky.

"Goodbye, Mom..." Hiccup said and then hugged Toothless again, while the dragon stared up into the black sky.

"Goodbye Mom, even if you were only my mother for a little bit," Toothless said and then nuzzled Hiccup sadly, and then they made their way back to the TARDIS.

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup were standing in the TARDIS, sitting silently as the TARDIS engines made the same sound they always did when in flight.

"Toothless, I think I have something for you," Hiccup said and pulled the Sonic Screwdriver out from his pocket, and Toothless immediately snatched the device out of Hiccup's hand.

"Where did you find it?" Toothless asked and Hiccup had a flashback to when Toothless had gotten k...

"You don't want to know," Hiccup said and Toothless just shook his head before noticing the blood on it. He licked the device, cleaning it. He put the Sonic Screwdriver in his pocket, and then he spits out the dried blood in disgust.

"Ahh, tastes TERRIBLE! Did you know I hate the taste of dragon or human blood? It tastes like metal, ew. But any other type of blood, hmmm, nice," Toothless said and then Hiccup nearly stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"What are you now? A vampire?" Hiccup asked and Toothless chuckled while shaking his head and walking around.

"No, just blood can taste different for different species. To humans, all blood is normally sickening. For Dragons, or maybe just me. I find Human and Dragon blood to taste like iron, which is to say...TERRIBLE," Toothless said and Hiccup got worried.

"How do you know what human blood and dragon blood tastes like?" Hiccup asked and slowly made his way to the other side of the TARDIS console.

"Well, remember when you got that cut on your arm in the cove around a week or two after we meet? That's how I learned what human blood tastes like. I learned what Dragon blood tastes like...well...times were tough in the nest when the Red Death was still alive," Toothless said and then took a deep breath.

"I got into a fight with a Monstrous Nightmare; it was a battle to the death because I insulted his honor. I won, and he died. I was starving then and the Monstrous Nightmare had a lot of meat on him so I...I ate a little bit of his flesh. It made me instantly sick and I threw up. I didn't try eating it again...which I am very glad I didn't try again," Toothless said and Hiccup was shocked that Toothless had nearly resorted to cannibalism.

"As for other blood, fish blood tastes...hmmm; I wish I had some right now. Sheep blood? It's okay. Not sickening but not good. I prefer fish," Toothless said and licked his lips at the thought of some nice good fish.

Toothless then went back to what he was doing, and Hiccup came over Toothless and hugged him.

"I know you're thinking about mom," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed before piloting the TARDIS towards home.

"I just...I just have this feeling, that maybe...maybe she's still out there," Toothless said and then Hiccup smiled.

"I hope so too," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled before looking down and then going back to piloting the TARDIS.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Stoick**  
 **Valka**  
 **Spitelout**  
 **Stormcutter/Cloudjumper**  
 **The Reapers (1-5)**  
 **Berkian Vikings (1-25)**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	7. Ep 7: The Shadow Beings

**Alright! Here is Episode 7 of Toothless Who! We're half way over with the season and after Episode 10, the three part season finale will start.**

 **So lets get right into EPISODE 7**

* * *

Toothless was sitting in the TARDIS workshop, working on a secret project he wasn't gonna tell Hiccup about.

Toothless used his claws to hold two wires together, and he used his Sonic Screwdriver to solder the wires together.

"The gel should pump through this wire, and into the blade holding center. And then the sonic rhythm control chip will..." Toothless said to himself while looking down at the small metal cylinder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Hiccup asked very loudly, popping up from behind Toothless and trying to see what he was working on.

Toothless quickly threw the device into his mouth and turned to Hiccup with a smile, with his mouth closed so Hiccup couldn't see the device.

"H-hey H-Hiccup," Toothless said and it came out muffled considering the device was in his mouth. Hiccup then looked at him with a glare.

"Come on bud, it can't be that big of a secret," Hiccup said and put his hand on Toothless's mouth, and Toothless swallowed the device with a shudder. He did NOT like the taste of metal.

"Seriously? It's SO secret that you have to swallow it just so I don't see it?" Hiccup said and Toothless nodded sternly.

"You can WAIT until I finish it. Now, go away while I work on it. Unless you want to wait LONGER for me to finish it? Or do you want to wait so long that I digest it and have to start back from square one again?" Toothless said and Hiccup shook his head while making his way towards the exit.

"You are one secretive dragon. Fine, I'll leave you to it. Oh, and we've landed, just so you know," Hiccup said and left the room. Toothless walked over to the door and locked it.

He makes his way back to his work desk and regurgitates the device onto it. He quickly hid the device in a barrel of parts and nodded.

"I'll finish you later," Toothless mumbled and then quickly left the room, and headed to the TARDIS console room to find Hiccup waiting.

"Took you forever! You've been in the workshop for hours! Have you even got close to finishing that secret project?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shook his head.

"I'll have it done soon, don't worry. But it's gonna take some time and parts from alien worlds," Toothless said and Hiccup shook his head.

"Hiccup, just have some patience. I'll get it done and then you can see it," Toothless says and Hiccup moans before putting on his leather vest and shoulder guards.

"I hate waiting," Hiccup says in annoyance and Toothless laughs.

"Well, too bad," Toothless said and they quickly exited the TARDIS to find themselves on Berk. Toothless nodded with a smile. They were just stopping on Berk for the day and then it was back off into time and space.

They went on to separate later that day. Hiccup talked to the Dragon Riders and also went to the forge while making a subconscious effort to avoid Astrid.

Toothless went and played in the cove for an hour, before going and talking to the other dragons. And then getting a bite to eat from the sea.

When Toothless returned from the beaches, he was tired and his belly was full of fish. So, he went to the TARDIS and just lay down outside of it.

He would have gone inside and gone to bed in his nice warm comfy bed, but...he was just too full and thus too tired.

He quickly fell asleep, hoping to just sleep. Little did he know of the upcoming events.

* * *

Toothless woke up to someone shaking him quickly, and Toothless's instincts kicked in. He jumped up, pinned the person shaking them, and snarled into their face without even checking who they were.

"Toothless! It's just me! Your best friend! Your brother!" Hiccup yelled quickly and Toothless slowly calmed down, his pupils returned to small adorable little cubes and Toothless's threatening pose disappeared.

Toothless let go of Hiccup, and Hiccup climbed up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry, Hiccup," Toothless said and Hiccup smiled before scratching Toothless on the jaw, causing the Night Fury to purr in bliss.

"It's ok Toothless. I probably should've remembered the famous rule 34: don't wake a sleeping Night Fury," Hiccup said and Toothless purred before looking around, noticing that the entire village was kind of...silent.

"Why is the village this quiet?" Toothless asked and Hiccup looked down, with a sad look.

"Everyone's staying indoors after what happened," Hiccup said and Toothless just got worried.

"What happened? Come on, tell me," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed before looking at Toothless's big bright green eyes, with those small adorable cube like pupils.

"I-I can't tell you...I have to show you," Hiccup said and quickly lead Toothless to the arena, which made Toothless worry that maybe something had happened between the Vikings and the Dragons...

But what he saw, held in the cage, shocked him even more. Inside the cage was almost all of the Riders (Excluding Fishlegs, Hiccup, and Astrid) and all of the riding Dragons (Excluding Toothless and Stormfly).

But the Riders and Dragons did NOT look normal. Their skin was gray and covered in this mist; they had red eyes and were searching for something...

"How did this happen?" Toothless asked and Hiccup shrugged sadly while looking at the Riders and Dragons.

"They...they went into the forest, around midday, and came back around 3 PM like this, and when they saw me, they tried to kill me by strangling me. I survived only because Fishlegs was nearby and he managed to save me," Hiccup said and Toothless thought for a moment.

"I'm calling Fishlegs, Astrid, and Stormfly. We need to figure this out," Toothless said and sent his distress plasma blast into the air. Eventually, Astrid, Fishlegs and Stormfly all made their ways to the arena.

"Alright, we need to figure out what's wrong with these guys, and fix it," Toothless said and Astrid was about to start yelling at Toothless when one of the gray Riders started talking.

"IS TOOTHLESS THE NIGHT LORD HERE?" A deep voice said through Snotlout's body, and Toothless straightened up.

"Yes, I am here," Toothless said and the voice started laughing.

"WE HAVE SUCCEEDED, MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! WE HAVE FOUND A TIME LORD!" The voice says and Toothless went straight to the point.

"Let my friends go," Toothless said and the gray-Snotlout laughed.

"OH NO, TIME LORD. WE WILL NOT BE LETTING GO OF THESE BODIES UNTIL...UNTIL WE GET YOUR ESSENCE AND REGENERATIONS," The voice said and Toothless snarled.

"I would rather die," Toothless said and Hiccup was in shock that Toothless was being so selfish. Or so it seemed.

"THEN WE WILL TAKE THEM BY FORCE!" The gray-Snotlout said and Toothless growled.

"No," Toothless said and then a blast wave of energy came out from the center of Berk. And Toothless turned to the figure, worried and angry.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Toothless roared and the gray-Snotlout chuckled.

"SIMPLY RECRUITING MORE SOLDIERS INTO MY ARMY. NOW EVERYONE ON BERK IS APART OF MY ARMY!" gray-Snotlout said and a bunch of gray-Berkians started swarming the arena.

Toothless took count of who was not gray; Fishlegs, Hiccup, Stormfly, and Astrid were all normal.

He quickly threw the two boys onto his back and Stormfly got Astrid. He bolted into the air, and quickly flew to and landed outside the TARDIS.

They made it inside and they climbed off the dragons, and he pulled the dematerialization lever. The TARDIS dematerialized and flew into the vortex.

Fishlegs and Astrid where shocked. The TARDIS WAS bigger on the inside. And it was fricking HUGE. Stormfly had already believed Toothless, but even she was gazing around in wonder.

"Toothless, why did you say no to giving them your 'regenerations?'" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"I'm not selfish, but I'm not stupid either. If they got my regenerations, that means they could come back to life twelve times. And if they got my essence, they would have my knowledge, memories, and Night Fury body," Toothless explained and then pulled a lever, sending the TARDIS farther into the future.

"If they got either or both, then I'm screwed over and they'll be able to do who knows what with my regenerations and body and knowledge. They might even take the TARDIS and kill someone really important," Toothless said and hit the TARDIS materialization control lever, and the TARDIS rematerialized.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"The end of the universe. I needed to get as far away from those gray cloud things as possible," Toothless said and sat down, looking at the TARDIS monitor.

"How long do we have before the universe collapses?" Hiccup asks and Toothless checks the watch on his paw, which he had bought on one adventure.

"I'm gonna guess seventy-two hours, a good amount of time. So let's go outside and explore with this little time we have," Toothless says and everyone nodded. They left the TARDIS.

Outside, they found a rocky planet and there was no sun in the sky and no stars to be found. This truly was the end of the universe; cold, empty, and alone.

"We're only able to breathe because I extended the TARDIS's exterior air shell, so stay near the TARDIS just in case," Toothless said and everyone nodded.

* * *

They explored and talked, just doing stuff. That's when the gray-beings appeared and Toothless gasped in shock.

"HOW DID THEY FIND US?" Toothless yelled and everyone made their way back to the TARDIS, but Fishlegs wasn't fast enough.

"HELP MEEEEEE!" Fishlegs yelled as gray-Snotlout touched him and turned him into a gray-creature.

Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, and Hiccup made it into the TARDIS and Toothless pulled the dematerialization lever.

"Ok, where to hide...where to hide...I KNOW! The one place they will never think to look...MY BIRTHPLACE!" Toothless roared and quickly materialized the TARDIS in the remains of his old birthplace, nearly one year before the events that lead to him and Hiccup meeting.

They quickly stepped outside and settled down. They needed to figure out what those creatures were.

"I'm gonna think over in here with Stormfly. You and Astrid can stay in the TARDIS," Toothless said and went over to curl up in the corner of the cave.

Hiccup and Astrid went into the TARDIS and eventually, they started talking.

They eventually got rid of all the hatred between them, and decided to be just friends. Meanwhile, Toothless thought and then came up with it.

"YES! THAT'S IT! They're Ageaflows! They hunt Time Lords and also live for very short time spans! I know what to do now!" Toothless said and ran into the TARDIS, Stormfly following confused, only to find Hiccup and Astrid as Ageaflows.

"No!" Toothless roared and shut the TARDIS doors. He used his Sonic Screwdriver to activate the TARDIS's fast return function and the machine returned to Berk.

Toothless grabbed a pocket watch from nearby and he sighed. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

Toothless eventually found the ship of the Ageaflows in the middle of the room, and he went inside to find four Ageaflows. They looked like Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. Except they had blue skin and red eyes.

"We see you have come, Toothless. Come to sacrifice?" The male that looked like Hiccup said and Toothless sighed while pulling out the pocket watch. Stormfly hung back in the shadows, as Toothless had told her to.

"I know you're controlling my friends and family via a tachyon wave modified to wavelength 5. So, I give you my regenerations and essence, and you free my friends," Toothless demanded and the male that looked like Hiccup nodded.

"My name is Killian, this is Drac, Harex, and Blida," Killian (The Hiccup look-alike) said and gesture to the other look-alikes (Astrid look-alike is Bilda, Harex is the Fishlegs look alike, and Drac is the Snotlout look-alike)

"Now, give us the watch and we'll free your friends," Killian said and Toothless opened the watch, and everyone watched as a glow flowed from Toothless's nose and mouth, entering the watch.

"H-here, take it," Toothless said and threw the watch at them before collapsing, only to wake up a few moments later and look at them scared.

"W-Who are you? Who am I!?" The Night Fury exclaimed and started looking around fearful, and Killian released all of the Vikings and Dragons of Berk from his control. Killian then grabbed the Night Fury by the chest and lifted him into the air with incredible strength. And the Night Fury whimpered and whined pathetically.

"Don't think that saved your life!" Killian yelled and threw the scared Night Fury at a metal wall, and he hit a few buttons and levers on his way to the floor.

"Be ready my brothers and sisters, as now, we will have the regenerations of a Time Lord and the mind, soul, and body of a Night Fury!" Killian said and clicked open the pocket watch, they all took in a deep breath to inhale the glowing energy...

And then they look down at the pocket watch and find it to not have any energy in it and Killian got angry while shutting the pocket watch.

"It's EMPTY! BUT WE SAW THE ENERGY DRAIN INTO IT!" Killian yells and the Night Fury stood up, scared.

"Please! Let me go! I won't hurt you! Please!" The Night Fury moaned in fear, and Killian got angry and threw the pocket watch at the Night Fury...

Only for him to catch it and smile.

"Simple mental trick. Made you THINK I drained my essence and regenerations into the watch," Toothless said and shoved the pocket watch in his coat pocket, while Killian snarled in anger.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" Killian yelled and tried retaking control of the Berkians, only to find himself not to.

"I may or may not have disabled your control array, so now you cannot retake control of the Berkians," Toothless said and then the ship started making a groaning noise.

"Oh, and it looks like your system is telling you that all the energy from the ship is being diverted back into the primary engines and heating converter. Because if there's one thing you shouldn't have let me do, was you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons," Toothless said and then walked to the entrance, while Killian growled in anger.

"But, I will give you one fair bit of advice. Run," Toothless said with a smile as a red alarm sounded, telling everyone that the engines were going into overload and where gonna explode.

Everyone ran out of the ship and only made it about 100 feet away before it exploded, taking down a few trees and causing a dust cloud to cover the forest.

After a minute, Killian looked up to see Toothless looking down at them, with a look of fury in his eyes.

"Do you want to know why I was running from you? I was being kind...but know you've made me angry by controlling my brother, and you're gonna regret that," Toothless said and quickly set to work.

He trapped Drac in an endless looping event, forever stuck between time and space. Unable to die.

He tricked Harex into falling into the Black Hole of Mesa Three, to forever be trapped. Unable to die.

He then stuck Bilda in a mirror dimension, where he could not do anything but WALK and SIT. Unable to die.

And finally came Killian, who he froze in time and fed to one of the few huge dragons he knew, forever to be trapped in said dragon's stomach. Unable to die.

Toothless then returned to Berk, picked up Hiccup, and took off back into time and space.

He had tried being kind...and they had refused, so he just gave them what they wanted...immortality, even if it wasn't as good as Toothless's regenerations.

Toothless and Hiccup stared at each other in the TARDIS console room, and Toothless pulled the TARDIS rematerialization lever and the TARDIS rematerialized in the middle of space.

Hiccup took a shower, while Toothless went back down to his workshop and got the pieces of the device had been working on as a present for Hiccup.

"Alright, let's get on this," Toothless said to himself and got to work finishing the device.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Fishlegs**  
 **Stormfly**  
 **Snotlout**  
 **Ruffnut**  
 **Tuffnut**  
 **Drac**  
 **Harex**  
 **Bilda**  
 **Killian**  
 **Mind-Controlled Vikings (1-100)**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	8. Ep 8: The Song Situation

**Hey! Sorry for the wait, DocX sorta did a screw up... But, its here now! So please don't kill me and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Lets get right into the episode...**

* * *

The TARDIS flew towards Earth, firing coming off of the ship.

Inside, Toothless was running around and pulling levers, trying to maintain a proper flight pattern. Sparks flew from the TARDIS console while the cloister bell was going off.

Hiccup ran into the console room and quickly had to grab onto a stone pillar because a loud boom echoed through the TARDIS, shaking everything.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Hiccup yelled and Toothless sighed while pulling a lever, only for sparks to come from it.

"I may have accidentally pressed a lever that caused the TARDIS to enter Earth's atmosphere. And NOW we're crashing!" Toothless yelled and another large spark came from the TARDIS console.

"How safe is this!?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged while using his claws to type something into the TARDIS console.

"Oh, it's perfectly safe," Toothless said and a huge spark came off from the TARDIS while the entire console room shook again.

"Ok, it's moderate. I should have said moderately safe there," Toothless said and used his tail to hit a lever, and the TARDIS shields went up but went back down again.

"And we're thirty seconds from an unknown island, so HOLD ON!" Toothless roared with a smile and then used his tail to grab onto one of the console rooms six stone pillars.

The TARDIS landed with a boom, and they all were knocked out.

* * *

Steam was coming off of the TARDIS as it sat in the forest, a few trees lying broken around it.

The TARDIS doors opened and Toothless looked out before realizing that one of the TARDIS windows was cracked.

"Damn. Come on Hiccup, let's explore," Toothless said and they quickly left the TARDIS, the doors shutting behind them.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked and Toothless shrugged while looking around, only to see trees and grass.

"I know we're on an island, but I don't know which island," Toothless said and then saw a stray Nadder scale lying on the ground. He sniffed it and then looked around.

"We're still in the Archipelago. This scale belongs to a Deadly Nadder, and they're only native to the Archipelago and Scotland," Toothless explained and they looked around, walking through the forest.

They then heard a sound coming from the cliffs, and Toothless's eyes went to slits for a moment before he shook his head and they went back to cubes.

"We should go check that out. It could be a dragon in trouble," Toothless said and they quickly made their way to the cliffs, only to find multiple dragon skeletons and dragons trapped in some sort of orange amber substance.

Toothless laid his hand on the amber substance before putting his Sonic Screwdriver to it and activating the device, a pulsing sound admitted from the Screwdriver and the amber eventually broke apart, and the dragon flew away.

"I don't know what's trapping these dragons, but we have to free them," Toothless said and got to work using his Sonic Screwdriver to free all the dragons.

When he was halfway done, the call rang out again and a huge dragon landed. It wasn't Red Death sized, but it was big.

It was orange with two huge wings, and two small legs. It growled at Toothless and then sent a stream of amber at him.

The amber hit Toothless, and froze on him, locking Toothless in place.

Toothless struggled and tried to break free, only to find himself trapped. He remembered his Sonic Screwdriver and was about to activate it when the amber spitting dragon grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver and snapped it in two.

"Oh come on! That was my favorite tool!" Toothless moaned and continued trying to break free.

"HICCUP! GET TO THE TARDIS! ENTER MY WORKSHOP! THERE'S SOMETHING IN THERE FOR YOU! GET IT!" Toothless roared and Hiccup ran, the amber-spitting dragon follow him.

"Oh, please stop following me, you crazy dragon!" Hiccup yelled and continued running, only to fall over and start rolling down a hill.

The dragon didn't find Hiccup, so he shrugged and went back to his nest; he had dinner to attend too.

* * *

Hiccup eventually woke up an hour later, and he got up with a groan...what was he...

And then he remembered Toothless getting stuck in amber and the Sonic Screwdriver being destroyed. And what Toothless told him to do.

Hiccup quickly made his way back to the TARDIS and entered. He ran to Toothless's workshop to find a ton of things lying around.

"What did you want me to find, bud?" Hiccup asked to Toothless, even if Toothless wasn't here to answer. That's when a metal cylinder caught Hiccup's eye and he picked it up.

"What is this?" Hiccup said and turned the cylinder over to see a name etched into the leather: INFERNO.

"What does this do?" Hiccup asked and pressed a button on Inferno, causing it to activate Sonic mode and a green light to turn on at the end of the device while it made a whirring sound.

He then pressed another button and the light stopped. He pressed the button again and a blade popped out from the hilt and set itself on fire.

"Wow, a Sonic Flaming Sword?" Hiccup said and then retracted the blade back into the hilt. He held onto Inferno tightly and ran out of the TARDIS.

He eventually made it back to the cliffs, only to find a wall of amber in his way. He extended the blade from Inferno and used it to strike at the amber, and the amber shattered into bits.

"Hmm, this thing IS useful," Hiccup said and retracted the blade again. He quickly made his way inside. He carefully snuck around the cliffs until he found Toothless's broken Sonic Screwdriver.

He picked up the two halves of the Sonic Screwdriver and shoved them in his pocket, just in case.

He made his way to the very back of the cliffs, where he found Toothless covered almost entirely in amber, with only his mouth not covered so he can breathe.

"H-Hiccup," Toothless just barely managed to say through his closed mouth, and Hiccup ran over, ready to use Inferno and free Toothless.

Then, a roar echoed above and he turned around to spot the huge dragon coming back, and he ducked behind Toothless.

He tried to extend Inferno's blade, but it got stuck. He tried again and again, but it just wouldn't come out from the hilt.

"Oh Thor, this is bad," Hiccup said and then remembered that the sword also functioned as a Sonic Screwdriver, so he pressed the button and it went into Sonic mode.

He used the Sonic Screwdriver function to shatter the amber on Toothless, and Toothless shook it all off his body. He then grabbed Hiccup and threw him onto his back before taking off.

"Alright, we're gonna go to the TARDIS and never come back to this place," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded in agreement, then, he decided to strike up a casual conversation.

"But what about that dragon? What should we call it?" Hiccup asked and Toothless thought for a moment.

"I think the name Death Song is appropriate," Toothless said and Hiccup nodded in agreement. He looked down at Inferno and thought the blade needed a better name.

"I think I'm gonna call this weapon the Dragon Blade," Hiccup said and Toothless laughed, causing Hiccup to frown.

"That sounds stupid," Toothless said and Hiccup smiled, coming up with a retort to that.

"This is coming from the NIGHT FURY named TOOTHLESS," Hiccup said and Toothless looked up at him with a glare.

"Seriously? Well, anyway, I built that sword so I get to name it, and I name it Inferno. No butts!" Toothless said and Hiccup sighed while messing with Inferno.

They then landed outside the TARDIS, and Hiccup climbed off of Toothless's back. Toothless went into the TARDIS with a smile.

"Be right back out, just need to do something!" Toothless said and Hiccup remembered the broken Sonic, so he threw it to Toothless.

"I grabbed the broken pieces of your Screwdriver. Maybe you can repair them?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled before shutting the TARDIS door.

The TARDIS windows glowed a bright yellow before going back to orange, and the crack in the window was gone.

Toothless then opened the door and stepped out. He pulled out his repaired Sonic Screwdriver and activated it, and it worked.

"Good, now, let's get going," Toothless said and Hiccup walked into the TARDIS with him. They were about to dematerialize when the Death Song spat amber at the TARDIS, freezing it to the ground.

"Oh no," Toothless said and opened the TARDIS doors, to find the entire exterior of the TARDIS covered in the amber.

"We're trapped!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless sighed.

"Sometimes I swear you miss the obvious, Hiccup," Toothless says and he uses his Sonic Screwdriver on the amber, only for the Screwdriver to spark and burn up.

"Crap! Guess I'm getting a new Sonic Screwdriver," Toothless said and Hiccup grabbed Inferno from nearby. He activated the Sonic mode and used it to destroy the Death Song amber.

"There, you bloody useless Night Lord," Hiccup said and poked at Toothless's side, causing the dragon to giggle a bit.

"Are you ticklish?" Hiccup asked and Toothless straightened up before running over to the console and pulled the dematerialization lever, and the TARDIS dematerialized and entered the Time Vortex.

"No, no I am not ticklish," Toothless said and looked at the TARDIS monitor, trying to think of a destination for them to go.

Hiccup then walked over and started scratched underneath Toothless's left wing, causing the Night Lord to stiffen.

"Wouldn't mind me figuring out if that's true, would you?" Hiccup said with a smile. Oh, he was gonna have fun with this knowledge.

"Hiccup, please, no," Toothless begged, hoping that maybe his brother would listen. But Hiccup didn't and started scratching even more.

Toothless giggled and had to hold his paw over his mouth to keep himself from bursting out in laughter...it felt so...good...

Hiccup then took off Toothless's coat while making sure to keep the Night Fury giggling, then he started scratching at the Night Fury's belly, and that did it.

"OHHH NO! PPPLEEEAASSSEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAH! THAT FEEEEEELLLLSSS SSSSOOOO GOOOOODDDD! HAHAHA! PLEASE! SSSSTTOOOOPP!" Toothless moaned while lying on the floor, Hiccup scratching the Night Fury's poor belly and ribs.

"But you said it feels good, so why should I stop?" Hiccup asked and then continued scratching the Night Fury's belly even harder, causing Toothless to practically melt into a puddle of purring and laughing.

"HHAHAHAHAHHAAH! PLLLLLEEAAAASSEEE! SSTTTOOOOOOOPPP! I CANNNNNN'TTT TTTAKKKKE ANNNNYYYYMMMMMOOORREEE!" Toothless said between laughing sessions, and Hiccup smiled.

"Oh, but I thought you were the Night Lord? The NIGHT FURY TIME LORD hybrid? I thought you could withstand a simple scratching?" Hiccup asked and Toothless started getting low on breath.

"PPPPLLEEEEAAAASSEEE IIIITT'SSS HAAAARRRRDD BRREEEAAATHHHING! PPLLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEEEE SSSSTTTTOOOOOOPPP!" Toothless begged and Hiccup decided that he'd tortured the Night Lord enough so he stopped.

"You...are...very evil," Toothless said between deep breaths. Toothless got his coat back on and glared at Hiccup.

"You know, if you're so desperate to make me purr, you could just give me a belly rub," Toothless said with a smile. He really wanted to have his stomach rubbed.

"Sorry buddy, not happening today," Hiccup said and Toothless whined.

"Come on, please..." Toothless begged and Hiccup shook his head.

"Can't you rub your own stomach?" Hiccup asked and Toothless walked over to the TARDIS console.

"It doesn't feel as good as when you or someone else does it," Toothless said and used his paw to push a lever, righting the TARDIS's course in the Time Vortex.

"I'll do it later, AFTER you fix the DRAGON BLADE'S glaring issues," Hiccup said and handed Toothless Inferno.

"It's called Inferno, and I'll get on those issues..." Toothless said and quickly ran off to work on Inferno, but not before slapping Hiccup.

"You owe me a belly rub for that tickle torture," Toothless said and then left, Hiccup preparing for a long night of dealing with a needy Night Fury.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Death-Song**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	9. Ep 9: Press Down

**Here you guys go! EPISODE 9 of TOOTHLESS WHO! And now starts the countdown to the Season Finale, which takes up Episodes 11, 12, and 13.**

 **So lets get into the chapter!**

* * *

The TARDIS slowly materialized in the shopping district on the planet Salvation 7.

The TARDIS doors opened and out stepped Toothless and Hiccup, both smiling and ready to explore.

"Here is the BLOODY MASSIVE shopping district of Salvation 7. This place has almost ANYTHING you can think of," Toothless said and Hiccup looked at him, confused.

"Why are you talking like that?" Hiccup asked and Toothless tilted his head.

"What? What do you mean? Talking like what?" Toothless said and Hiccup shook his head.

"You have an accent. It's not Norse or really anything I've ever heard," Hiccup said and Toothless decided to explain.

"Well, Norse eventually went on to be called Scottish. I have a sort of Scottish British accent. Guess that's what happens when you listen to a bunch of audio logs in the library on the planet Garson," Toothless explained and Hiccup shook his head, remembering what happened on Garson.

"Still, after you blew up that reactor on Garson, I'm surprised they even let you go into the TARDIS with how much of the library you blew up!" Hiccup said and Toothless shrugged.

"I didn't mean to. I just...well...I just, pressed a big red friendly-looking button," Toothless said and looked away. He was embarrassed that he had practically fallen in love with the red glow of that beautiful button...

"It had the words 'DO NOT PRESS' above it, bud!" Hiccup says and Toothless shrugged again.

"What? I've never had a big friendly button to press before," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"How about I go and find you a big friendly button to press, and you go find me a present?" Hiccup said and Toothless smiled while giving him a bar of metal.

"THAT is a stick that, in its atomic structure, its code to count as universal money. It can be used anywhere by anyone. And that bar is encoded to have 1 million bucks on it, so DONT SPEND IT ALL on SWEETS," Toothless said and then walked off, while Hiccup stared at the little metal bar in his hand.

"Toothless will never know I spent some of it on some sweets," Hiccup said and Toothless roared from far away.

"I HEARD THAT!" Toothless roared and ran off to find Hiccup a gift, while Hiccup searched for a big friendly button.

* * *

Hiccup eventually found a big button shop, and he walked in. He saw a blue man at the front desk and he handed him the metal bar he had gotten from Toothless.

"I need a big, red button that makes a ding sound when pressed," Hiccup asked and the alien coughed.

"Anything else?" The Man asked and Hiccup thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, just have it do that, oh, and can I have a bag to hide it in?" Hiccup asked and the man nodded. A few minutes later he gave Hiccup a black plastic bag with a red button in it.

"Here is your credit, sir," The man said and gave Hiccup the metal bar back. Hiccup then left and started making his way back to the TARDIS with a smile, and then he saw it.

It was a simple shop with a sign, but what was written on the sign interested him: RELIVE PAST MEMORIES WITH ALL THE EMOTIONS!

Hiccup thought about when he and Toothless had first bonded in the cove, oh so very long ago...he wanted to relieve that moment.

So, he went inside and the person smiled, almost...menacingly.

"So, what memory would you like to relive?" The man asked and Hiccup smiled while handing over the credit bar.

"The moment me and my best friend well...bonded," Hiccup said and the man smiled while leading Hiccup into a room with a table.

Hiccup lay on the table and it started glowing, tapping into Hiccup's mind.

"Now, what is the name of your best friend?" The man asked and Hiccup smiled.

"He is also my brother, and his name is Toothless," Hiccup said and the man was shocked for several seconds before shaking his head.

"Ok, let's see," The man said and started using a computer before he came up with a bunch of memories Hiccup had of Toothless.

"Alright, does it happen in a cove?" The man asks and Hiccup nods, and the man quickly looks at the memory.

"Hmm, this memory... it's too...happy, how about we see something different. How about when you tried to kill him when you FIRST met?" The man said and loaded up the memory, ready to send Hiccup into it.

"No! I don't want to relive that! I would rather relive a happy memory than that!" Hiccup said and the man smiled.

"But, you're in MY SHOP and I CHOOSE what you relive. How about we relive that memory and...make one small change. What if you pressed down that knife?" The man said and Hiccup gasped in shock before trying to get up only to find himself stuck.

And then a man pushed a button, and everything went dark.

* * *

Hiccup stared down at the Night Fury below him, and he prepared to put his dagger back to his side and run away. He had looked into the Night Fury's eyes and saw fear...and he knows how that feels.

But then, by some accident, his arms pushed the knife down into the Night Fury's chest and right into its heart, causing it to cry out in pain.

The Night Fury's breathing then slowed and it closed its eyes for the last time before going still. Blood rushed out of the open wound and Hiccup stepped back in shock and fear.

"I-I-I didn't! I wasn't gonna!" Hiccup yelled before collapsing behind a rock. He slowly started crying into his blood-soaked hands. He had just killed a poor innocent scared creature...and he was horrified with himself because of it.

Eventually, he summed up the courage and strength to walk back to the village, but not for a very...VERY long time.

* * *

Weeks later, Hiccup had watched as Astrid PLUNGED her axe deep into the Monstrous Nightmare's skull, killing it instantly.

Hiccup cried every night, mostly because he felt like something was MISSING...someone was missing from his life.

He thought it was his mother, or even Astrid or just him not having any friends. But if he thought long enough, he remembered the Night Fury in the woods.

Months later, he had realized something. That must have been the only Night Fury in the Archipelago because there was no other Night Furies in the raids after that point.

Eventually, he walked back out to where he had...killed the Night Fury. He needed to do something. Something important.

He slowly made his way over to where the Night Fury had been only to find nobody or bola or any trace of the dragon. So much that Hiccup nearly thought it had all been a dream...

But then he saw his knife lying nearby, covered in blood. And he saw the path in the dirt where the Night Fury had landed...and he knew that it had been real.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry. I didn't...I didn't want to kill you... I'm sorry..." Hiccup said to thin air, and then collapsed against the rock.

For hours he sat there, alone and crying. Until he heard a loud GROWL in front of him and he opened his eyes to see not one, not two, but THREE NIGHT FURIES in front of him.

"I am the ghost of the past, a past that YOU ended," One Night Fury said and showed off his two finned tail, while the one next to him growled loudly.

"I am the ghost of a present, that you CHANGED AND BENDED!" The Night Fury said and showed off his one finned tail.

Hiccup then spotted the last Night Fury. He was the only one who didn't look threatening. He was wearing a dark blue leather coat and had a red bow tie on.

"Ok, I know this is gonna be hard to explain but...I, I am the future or present version. And my name's Toothless. You may not...know it, but I want to help you," Toothless said and showed off his tail, which had one flesh fin and one mechanical fin.

The other two past versions of Toothless SNARLED in outrage of the future. They HATED what they would become. While Toothless was disappointed in his past selves for not accepting the future.

"I-I don't...I killed you...I...I don't understand," Hiccup said and Toothless sighed while looking at his past selves.

"Oh, I am so sorry. You're trapped...in a...mind universe, a world where you killed me when we first met. I'm searching for your REAL body and trying to free you from that prison, but I need to warn you if you die in this place..." Toothless said and waved his hand around, showing off the area around Hiccup.

"Before I can find you...then you die in real life," Toothless said and Hiccup took in a few deep breaths.

"This is some sort of weird dream that if I die in, I die in real life. Who are you and how are you talking to me?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"You never listen; didn't I just say my name is Toothless?" Toothless said and the other two Night Furies snarled in outrage.

"That isn't our birth name! I cannot believe you just decided to GET RID of the name our mother and father gave us!" One past-Toothless snarled and current-Toothless sighed.

"I don't remember my name, and even if I did I would never use it. I am Toothless, not a Night Fury who serves under a master," Toothless says with a growl and then turns to Hiccup, who was still confused.

"B-But how do I know you? And how are you here if this is a dream?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"We're brothers. Maybe not blood brothers, but we are STILL brothers. And I'm here because of our biological bond, the same one that keeps you from dying of old age while I am still alive. The only reason the other two mes are here is because the bond goes over time AND space," Toothless explained and Hiccup gasped.

"W-what? What do you mean we're brothers!?" Hiccup yelled and Toothless sighed.

"I'm talking from the real world. Where you DIDN'T kill me when we first met, where you eventually decided to try and get close to me. And then we became best friends, we stopped the dragon war, and eventually, we became brothers. Once I find and free you, all of this will come back, you just need to hold out until then," Toothless said and Hiccup took in a few deep breaths.

"How can I trust you? You're a Night Fury! The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself!" Hiccup said and Toothless got serious.

"Look at me. LOOK AT ME. Do I look like the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself? Trust me, I'm the Night Lord," Toothless said and made himself as non-threatening as possible.

Hiccup felt some sort of familiarity and...peace when around the Night Fury known as Toothless.

"Ok, I'll...I trust you," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled before looking around.

"Ok, I have a plan, or an idea. Go back to Berk and then go north-east from the village, and take a left before you reach the beaches. Then, you'll find yourself in a hidden cove. You'll find something in there. Go inside and lock the door; you'll be safe in it," Toothless says and Hiccup nods.

Then, Toothless and the other Night Furies faded, and Hiccup slowly got up and ran through the forest, following the Night Fury's instructions.

* * *

Eventually, he found himself in a hidden cove, with a river running through it and light shining through cracks in the ceiling.

That's when he heard a wheezing and grinding noise, and a big blue box appeared. The doors on the TARDIS opened and Hiccup ran in.

He shut the doors and then they locked behind him. He looked around to find himself in a huge room with a control console and 6 huge stone pillars.

Then, Toothless and the other two Night Furies appeared.

"I've managed to take a piece of my mind, shape it into the TARDIS, and put it in your mind. You're a Human, which means you can't really alter bits of your mind. But I'm a Time Lord Night Fury; I kind of shape a bit of my mind into a safe room for your mind. And that safe room just so happens to look like the TARDIS," Toothless explained and Hiccup nodded, somewhat following along.

"Why aren't they trying to kill me?" Hiccup asked and pointed to the other two versions of Toothless.

"I have a small but strong enough hold on them to keep them from trying to kill you. And plus, they can't touch you anyways, see?" Toothless says and waves his paw right through Hiccup's body, and it goes right through as if he was a ghost.

"I...hmm, look, if you hear a loud bell go off, LEAVE the TARDIS, because that means its snapping back into my mind, and I do not need you poking around in here," Toothless said and used his paw to nudge his head, and Hiccup nodded.

"Alright, back to searching," Toothless said and then disappeared, leaving Hiccup alone in the TARDIS.

* * *

Hiccup just sat and stared at the huge walls of the fake-TARDIS. He was curious. How much did he know about Toothless? What could he learn?

Eventually, a loud bell rang out from the TARDIS walls and the TARDIS lights turned red. Hiccup ran over to the doors and was about to leave when he realized something...he COULD learn more about Toothless from INSIDE TOOTHLESS'S MIND.

The Time Rotor then activated while the controls moved on their own, and the TARDIS dematerialized from Hiccup's mind and went back into Toothless's mind.

The TARDIS went into low power mode, as the engines shut down and only a few lights were on. Hiccup opened the TARDIS doors and stepped out.

He found himself in an asymmetrical library; one side had a bunch of old dusty books, while the other had new, recent books.

He then felt something come back, or rather, a lot of somethings. And he remembered everything, as he was no longer in his own mind space and under the spell of forgetting.

"How did I forget Toothless? I should go back, even if I forget," Hiccup said and was about to go back to the TARDIS when he saw two huge books sitting on a pedestal.

His curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the oldest book, which had the words TIME LORDS, TIME WAR, AND GALLIFREY on the front.

He only read a few pages before stopping. He had skipped to the Time War and the horrors described were too bad to even think of.

He then opened the newer book, which had the label of MY PAST. He read the first few pages before coming upon one interesting one, in which his eyes widened.

"So that's his real name..." Hiccup said and then closed the book. He went back to the fake-TARDIS and started messing around.

And just by luck, he hit the right lever and he and the fake-TARDIS were transported back into his mind.

* * *

Toothless ran through the marketplace, trying to find his best friend. TRYING to find his BROTHER.

Eventually, he found the place he was looking for, and he entered to find a man smiling.

"Hello. What would you like to remember?" The man said and Toothless sighed before slapping the man.

"Oh, I do not have time for you, you idiot. WHERE IS HICCUP? WHERE IS MY BROTHER?!" Toothless yelled and the man shook his head.

"I am sorry, but Hiccup Haddock is not here," The man said and Toothless was almost stupid enough to walk off, but then his LOGIC kicked in.

"You said Hiccup HADDOCK, how do you know his last name? And that means he's here!" Toothless yelled and ran into the backroom. He found himself in a huge room with thousands of computers and Hiccup lying on a table, chained and locked in.

"Ah, I see. You're a Memory Stealer. You steal memories and sell them on the black market for millions of dollars," Toothless said and realized that Hiccup's memories contained stuff about the TARDIS and the Time Lords.

"Yes, I do, and your best friend is almost done. Then, his brain will be purged and emptied, and then you can have him back," The Memory Stealer said and Toothless noticed a big red button on one of the machines. And above it was the words RELEASE.

"Oh my, just my luck and just what I wanted. You know, you shouldn't have installed a great big red FRIENDLY button!" Toothless said and hit the button, and Hiccup jumped awake.

"Holy Thor! That was a Night...mare...oh," Hiccup said and then ran over to Toothless, untangling cords from his body.

Toothless then used his Sonic Screwdriver to destroy all of the Memory Stealer's computers, and leave him without any way to collect memories.

"NO!" The Memory Stealer yelled and Toothless smiled.

"We'll be going now, bye!" Toothless said and run out of the small hut, and Hiccup followed him after grabbing a certain small black bag and his credit stick (The metal bar from before).

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup were sitting in the REAL TARDIS, and were flying through the Time Vortex. And Hiccup just had a question to ask.

"Toothless, if you want me to call you that, why do you like your name?" Hiccup asked and Toothless turned to him, confused.

"What? My name's Toothless, so what do you...oh, you didn't," Toothless said and walked over to Hiccup, who was curious.

"Yes, I did. I looked into your memories. You lied to your past selves; you do remember your old dragon name. It's only said once on one small page in your memories, and its..." Hiccup said and was about to say Toothless's old dragon name when the Night Fury slapped him.

"No, bad Hiccup. Bad, bad Hiccup," Toothless said and slapped the human again, and Hiccup looked at him shocked.

"Why? Why can't I call you..." Hiccup said and was about to say Toothless's name again, before getting slapped again.

"You idiot! My old name is forbidden and should NEVER be said, and it will only be said before I die. That's the promise of a Night Fury, and the oath of a Time Lord," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"So I cannot call you by your old dragon name?" Hiccup asked and Toothless turned to him.

"It isn't my name anymore. That name belongs to a dragon who died inside a long time ago when his family was taken away from him. I am Toothless now, like it or not. And just to be safe..." Toothless said and then used his Sonic Screwdriver to create a mental block in Hiccup's head.

"Did you just...remove my memory of your old name?!" Hiccup asked and Toothless nodded.

"It's too dangerous for you to know, and maybe ONE day, I will tell you," Toothless said and then went back to piloting the TARDIS.

"So, how about we go on some more adventures, hey?" Toothless said and Hiccup nodded in agreement, and Toothless pushed down the TARDIS stabilization lever.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless / Night Fury**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Button-Maker Man**  
 **The Memory Stealer**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**


	10. Ep 10: Void of Oxygen

**Here is Episode 10! I am doing a double upload today because two episodes got down in one day, which is FANTASTIC! So, let's get into Episode 10...**

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup were standing in the TARDIS console room, the Time Rotor moving and making its famous grinding and wheezing noise.

"So, where to next?" Toothless said and used his tail to hit one of the TARDIS levers. Toothless then came up with something and smiled.

"How about...Barcelona? Not the city Barcelona, the PLANET Barcelona. I hear they have dogs with no noses!" Toothless says and then laughed at the idea of dogs with no noses.

Hiccup opened his mouth to talk but couldn't as the TARDIS console sparked and a huge plume of smoke came out from the console.

"Oh SHIT!" Toothless roared and tried to retake control, only for the console to spark again and send out a shockwave, sending Toothless and Hiccup to the floor.

A siren started going off while the lights flickered. Toothless looked up at the TARDIS monitor to see text read: VORTEX MISSING - DIMENSION MISSING - LOCATION: VOID

"The Time Vortex, it's gone! It's just gone! That's impossible!" Toothless roared and hit a lever, causing more sparks to come out of the console. And then the entire TARDIS shook while the lights shut off, only leaving the emergency lights on.

Toothless grabbed onto a lever with his mouth and then roared in pain when he realized just how HOT the lever is, and he let go.

The console sparked again and the emergency lights flickered, and then the TARDIS windows exploded and glass went everywhere. Multiple fires started while an entire ceiling panel fell to the floor and broke apart.

"Hold on! We're gonna crash!" Toothless said and wrapped his paw and tail around one of the huge stone pillars, while Hiccup grabbed onto a rail.

And then, a huge explosion rippled throughout the TARDIS, and the TARDIS landed while Toothless and Hiccup fell to the floor. The fires went out while the emergency lights slowly ran out of power, and the entire TARDIS went offline.

Toothless got up and looked around, noticing just how dark the TARDIS was.

"The TARDIS is dead...she's perished. The last TARDIS in the universe...extinct," Toothless said while moving one of the TARDIS levers, with no reaction.

"We have to be somewhere; we can get help and repair the TARDIS!" Hiccup said, trying to raise hope. But Toothless only got darker.

"Hiccup, we fell out of the Time Vortex and into the Void. In the Void, there is no space, no light, no time, no nothing. It's just...nothing," Toothless said and then looked down at the floor.

"And even if we could find a place, the TARDIS has perished. We can't fix the TARDIS...she's too far gone," Toothless said and then looked over at the TARDIS doors.

He ran over to the doors and opened them to only see black; he put his paw out only to pull it back in pain.

"The Void. We've landed in the Void. Well, the Time Lords called it the Void. The Eternals called it the Dead Space...some people call it hell..." Toothless said and shut the TARDIS doors; he rested his scaly head on the doors with a sigh.

"There has to be something we can do! Anything!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless sighed while keeping his forehead on the TARDIS doors.

"The TARDIS is dead, and we're stuck in the Void...trapped in between time and space...lost forever," Toothless mumbled and then turned around to Hiccup with a sigh.

"But...what about Berk? Can't we somehow get there?" Hiccup asked and Toothless let out a dry laugh while laying his head on the damaged TARDIS console.

"No, we can't. The TARDIS is now stuck in the Void, and it can't move," Toothless said and then looked up at the ceiling.

"Hiccup...I am sorry...I am so, so sorry...we're never gonna see Berk again," Toothless moaned and Hiccup shook his head in disbelief.

"You've been wrong before. I'll find a way out, and then we'll go home," Hiccup said and ran off deeper into the TARDIS, while Toothless just stared into the Time Rotor.

* * *

Hiccup ran through the TARDIS corridors to make it to...somewhere. He didn't know where he was going but he was GONNA find a way to save them.

That's when he came across a door that had a red blinking light above it, and he stopped in front of it.

"Ok, red blinking light means bad...but...maybe it means good in some cases. I better prepare to run, because this is stupid," Hiccup said and pressed a button, opening the door...

And he saw a huge explosion behind it, and he ran.

"THAT WAS A REALLY BAD IDEA!" Hiccup yelled as he ran through the TARDIS hallways, the explosion following behind and taking out multiple areas of the TARDIS.

Hiccup eventually managed to seal off the explosion, and he used Inferno to burn the words NOT SAFE on the door.

"Ok, back to searching," Hiccup said and ran off again, leaving the explosion to find its way through more TARDIS hallways.

* * *

Toothless was sitting in the console room, his coat hanging from one of the many stone pillars and his Sonic Screwdriver lying on the floor.

"If I am correct, and I normally always am, we have around 2.4 trillion years' worth of air. But...most if not almost all of that air will have been used up when we landed leaving us with...20 minutes worth of air," Toothless said and then closed his eyes.

"How did I screw up this badly?" Toothless moaned and then looked around the TARDIS console room. It was deathly silent.

He started looking around, both saddened and mourning. And that's when he saw it; a little green light hidden deep underneath the floor panels.

"Is that a light?" Toothless asked himself and then used his paws to bring up and move the panel from the floor.

He climbing into the small hole and when he saw just what the light was, his face went bright from shock.

"We have power!" Toothless yelled and started using his claws to cut out useless TARDIS circuits and wires, until he found the tiny little power cell.

"One little power cell, still just BARELY clinging to life... it's dying, but if I..." Toothless said and then a glowing energy came out from his mouth and entered the little crystal power cell.

"I just gave away nearly 25 years of my life...worth every second, hah," Toothless said and watched as the tiny crystal started glowing as it laid between his paws.

"Should recharge in...23 minutes. Just need to last out until then," Toothless said and quickly put on his jacket. He put the power cell in his coat pocket and he grabbed his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Ok, find Hiccup, don't use up all the oxygen, and make sure the TARDIS isn't destroyed before the power cell is up to 100% percent power...piece of cake," Toothless said and then ran down the TARDIS corridors. He had a plan.

He just needed to survive long enough for it to work.

* * *

Hiccup started to feel light-headed; he had been running around for a while. Searching for a way out, he just needed to find...something...to...

He collapsed against the wall in took in the deepest breath he could. He sighed and then watched as a ceiling panel collapsed and a sparking wire came out of it.

"HICCUP!" Toothless roared and pushed Hiccup out of the way of the wire, and it hit his scales instead.

Toothless roared in pain and then collapsed, his breathing went still before stopping.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled and ran over to the Night Fury, who was not breathing.

Hiccup started shaking the Night Fury, panicked. He then remembered something he had learned on one adventure, called CPR.

He placed both of his hands on Toothless's chest, right where his heart should be, and he pushed down 5 times before breathing into Toothless's mouth.

He did this three times and Toothless was still not breathing. If he didn't get the dragon breathing soon he would die...

"Wait a minute, two hearts..." Hiccup said as he remembered that Toothless has TWO HEARTS, not ONE HEART.

He repeated the CPR, but pushed down 5 times on each heart. And then he took in a deep breath before breathing the oxygen into the Night Fury's mouth.

And then Toothless started coughing and wheezing, and Hiccup fell to the floor...they were almost out of oxygen...

"I'm...sorry...brother...good...bye," Hiccup managed to croak out before collapsing in a heap on the floor. Toothless looked up and took in a deep breath, the last of the air filling his lungs entirely.

Toothless managed to stand up weakly, and he threw Hiccup onto his back. He made his way to the console room and pulled the power cell out of his pocket.

He slammed it into the TARDIS console and power was returned to the TARDIS, bring it back to life. Toothless weakly pulled the dematerialization lever and the TARDIS left the Void and reentered the Time Vortex.

Toothless rematerialized the TARDIS on a grassy hill in Norway and he opened the TARDIS doors. He quickly ran outside and the TARDIS doors shut and the entire TARDIS went into self-repair.

Toothless placed Hiccup down on the grass and waiting for the young Viking to wake. He whined and nudged Hiccup.

"Come on, brother, we've come this far...please don't leave me alone..." Toothless whined and laid his head on Hiccup's chest, and then he smiled when he heard Hiccup breathing.

"Thank Thor..." Toothless whispered under his breath and eventually, Hiccup woke up.

"W-What happened?" Hiccup said and looked around, spotting Toothless and the TARDIS. The TARDIS windows where repaired and Toothless was lying around the blue box.

"I saved us by re-charging one of the TARDIS's power cells, and I managed to get us back to Earth before the oxygen in my lungs ran out, and before you received any brain damage or...consequences for running out of oxygen," Toothless explained and Hiccup got up.

"Oh, oh, now I remember," Hiccup said and went up to Toothless, who was now standing up on all four legs.

"We should get going, don't want anyone to see us. Don't need the biggest news story to be: BLACK DRAGON WITH A BLUE BOX SPOTTED IN NORWAY!" Toothless said and quickly made his way into the repaired TARDIS. Hiccup followed and the TARDIS doors shut behind them.

The TARDIS dematerialized while the wind blew to the north and the sun shined down on the grass.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME IN "A TOOTHLESS BIRTHDAY"**

 **"Let him go! Let him go and you can take me! Take me instead! I'm of much more value to Alvin! Please just let him go!" Toothless yelled**


	11. Ep 11: A Toothless Birthday

**Here it is, the beginning of the end...**

 **I don't have much to say, so let's get into Episode 11**

* * *

Hiccup was sitting in the TARDIS console room, the Time Rotor going up and down in its glass shaft. Hiccup was waiting for Toothless to wake up and take them on an adventure.

Eventually, Toothless bound into the TARDIS console room with a grin on his face, and he started piloting the TARDIS.

"Well, you look happy," Hiccup said and just couldn't figure out why Toothless was so happy.

"It's March 26th! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!" Toothless roared in pure happiness and continued piloting the TARDIS, while Hiccup tried to figure out what was so important with March 26th...

Oh, wait; March 26th is Toothless's birthday. That's why Toothless is so excited.

"Happy birthday, bud!" Hiccup yelled and hugged the overexcited Night Fury, causing him to purr.

"Thank you! Now! Where to next?" Toothless said and started messing around with the TARDIS console, and Hiccup had an idea.

"How about we go to Berk and celebrate half of your birthday there, and then we spend the other half in the TARDIS?" Hiccup suggested and Toothless whined.

"But I don't want to go home. I want to adventure and explore and...and..." Toothless said while shifting on his paws.

"...And get into trouble?" Hiccup said with a smirk, and Toothless shrugged with a face.

"Well, it's not my fault that trouble seems to have taken a liking to me, like a hatchling to a parent," Toothless said and started messing around with the TARDIS console.

"Bud, how about we spend half your birthday on Berk, and then we spend the other half in the TARDIS," Hiccup suggested again and Toothless thought for a moment before sighing.

"Alright, but just this once! Next birthday will be entirely in the TARDIS!" Toothless said and piloted the TARDIS to Berk.

* * *

Alvin stepped into a dark metal room, and at once a monitor a blue light appeared.

"WE HAVE DETECTED THE TARDIS. IT HAS MATERIALIZED ON BERK!" A robotic cold voice said through the monitor and Alvin smiled.

"Well, my Outcasts will make short work of the Night Lord," Alvin said and the voice got louder.

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE NIGHT LORD! HE HAS KILLED MORE OF MY KIND IN ONE NIGHT THAN YOU HAVE KILLED DRAGONS IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE!" The voice yelled, emotionless.

"One small little Night Fury? How hard can he be to kill?" Alvin said and the Voice got louder, while two white lights turned on and off while it spoke.

"HE IS ALSO PART TIME LORD! DO NOT FORGET WHAT THE TIME LORDS HAVE DONE AND CAN DO! HE IS THE MOST DANGEROUS BEING IN EXISTENCE!" The voice said and Alvin sighed.

"Alright, I'll follow your advice. I'll capture the Dragon Conqueror, lure the Night Lord here, and you can kill him yourself," Alvin said and the voice got quieter.

"WE WILL BE READY! LET US KNOW WHEN THE NIGHT LORD IS HERE! AND IF YOU FAIL WE WILL HAVE TO EXTERMINATE YOU!" The voice said and the monitor switched off, while Alvin growled.

"Stupid aliens," Alvin said and left the metal room.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized on the Berk docks. Toothless and Hiccup stepped out and Toothless locked the TARDIS.

"Alright, let's go have some fun!" Toothless said and threw Hiccup onto his back before taking off into the air. He quickly glided down to the arena and found the rest of the gang there.

"Simply fly in the straight line and...Oh! Hiccup and Toothless are here!" Astrid yelled and pointed to the two. Toothless landed in the arena and Hiccup climbed off him.

"Hey everyone! It's my birthday today!" Toothless said in joy and Stormfly squawked in happiness.

"Good for you, Toothless! How old are you now?" Stormfly asked and Toothless smiled. The reason it was in Norse was that the TARDIS was translating it for Hiccup.

"16 years old, and that makes me older than Hiccup," Toothless said and sent a look at Hiccup. Oh he was gonna have fun bossing Hiccup around...not that he already didn't boss the Viking around.

"Oi! I'm still Heir to Berk, and that makes me future Chief over you," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled.

"Ah, but technically I am your older brother, and thus, when your Chief and you're sick, that makes me Chief of Berk," Toothless responded and everyone thought of the nightmare of a Berk run by Toothless.

It wouldn't be that bad...at least the boats would run on time. But Toothless would probably have a statue of the TARDIS carved out or something.

"Yeah, no, I would rather make Snotlout Chief than you," Hiccup said and Toothless scoffed. He wasn't THAT bad at leading.

"I would run Berk better than you, at least," Toothless mumbled and Hiccup frowned.

"Says the person who led a robot into an exploding sun because you pressed the wrong switch," Hiccup said and Toothless closed his eyes.

"I only did that ONE TIME and you STILL bring it up to this day," Toothless moaned and everyone laughed. Today was a good day.

* * *

Toothless and Hiccup flew over the ocean. They decided to do multiple stunts and tricks.

"It has been a while since we've done this, bud," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled.

"It's kind of...nice, to take a day off and just relax," Toothless said and Hiccup smiled.

"Well, it is your birthday," Hiccup said while keeping it hidden that he was trying to keep Toothless away from Berk while they set up a surprise in the Great Hall.

Hiccup jumped off of Toothless's back, and Toothless let the mechanical tail fin close. They both start falling back down to Earth, both smiling in pure pleasure and enjoyment.

Toothless threw Hiccup onto his back and flared out his wings. They quickly regained their altitude and both started gliding back to Berk.

Hiccup looked at the Great Hall to see the doors closed and no light coming out from under them. A sign that they were ready.

Toothless and Hiccup landed in the village, and Hiccup got off of Toothless's back. They started making their way to the Great Hall, and Toothless noticed how the village was almost empty.

"Where did everyone go?" Toothless said and Hiccup hid a smirk. Toothless was about to get the best birthday surprise of his life.

They made it to the Great Hall, and Toothless pushed the door open with his head only to find it dark inside.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Toothless asked and then, suddenly, the fire pit caught on fire and lit up the entire Great Hall.

A huge banner hung from the ceiling of the Great Hall, the words HAPPY BIRTHDAY written on it. Nearly ten baskets of Fish were set aside for the party and a bunch of presents lay on a table.

Stoick, Gobber, Spitelout, a few Berkians, the Dragon Riders, the main riding Dragons, and even MILDEW where all in the Great Hall.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everyone (Except Mildew) shouted and Toothless was practically gob smacked.

"H-h-how d-did you..." Toothless said while still in shock. No one had ever celebrated his birthday with him before...this was a first. And quite a happy one at that.

"I pulled a few favors, and begged dad to do this while you were busy messing around and dancing," Hiccup said and Toothless looked around in amazement.

"I-I don't know what to say...just...thank you..." Toothless said while walking around to the rest of the group, Hiccup following him.

"Alright, bud, how about you start by opening your presents?" Hiccup says and Toothless smiled. This was the best birthday he had ever had. He was handed a small box which had a label on it.

"This one is from Stormfly, Astrid, and Hiccup! I wonder what it is..." Toothless said and quickly used his claws to open the box, and inside he found a dark purple bow tie.

"I may have given Stormfly and Astrid my TARDIS key, and I had them sneak a bow tie out from the TARDIS wardrobe," Hiccup explained and Toothless smiled.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Toothless said and quickly removed his bright red bow tie and put on his dark purple bow tie.

"Here Hiccup, hold on to that," Toothless said and handed Hiccup his red bow tie. Hiccup laid it down on the table and handed Toothless another present.

Toothless opened the present and found a dark blue shirt and a long dark purple coat that goes over the blue shirt. Both made specifically for a dragon.

"You do not want to know how hard it is making clothes for a Night Fury, especially one as picky as you," Astrid said and Toothless smiled before taking off his old dusty dark blue coat and slipping on his new clothing.

"What do you think?" Toothless asked and spun around, showing off his dark blue dragon shirt and dark purple dragon coat.

"I think it fits, especially considering that your old coat was getting kind of overused," Hiccup said and looked at the dusty and torn old coat, which now lay next to Toothless's red bow tie.

Toothless than opened another present to find a new upgraded prosthetic tail fin. It was practically the same as Toothless current self-operating tail fin.

"I made that because I figured the one you got is probably worn out," Gobber said and gestured to Toothless's old prosthetic. Toothless switched out prosthetics and then went back to opening gifts.

Hiccup eventually left the Great Hall to go check up on the TARDIS. He wasn't sure if Astrid had locked the doors. Mildew, Spitelout, and Mulch followed Hiccup out of the Great Hall.

Eventually, Toothless and the others just sat and ate, while enjoying the day. And then Toothless realized someone was missing...

He quickly ran out of the Great Hall, worried.

"Hiccup?! HICCUP! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU SCRAWNY TWIG?" Toothless roared only to hear a scream in the distance. He quickly made his way to the origin of the scream to find Hiccup being held by two Outcasts.

"We'll be going, and you'll let us go, or the boy dies," One Outcast said and held a knife to Hiccup's throat, and Toothless went into panic mode.

"Let him go! Let him go and you can take me! Take me instead! I'm of much more value to Alvin! Please just let him go!" Toothless yelled and the Outcasts took Hiccup onto their boat and he prepared to jump onto the boat and save Hiccup, only to find a force field around him.

"WHAT THE HELL?! FORCEFIELDS DON'T EXIST YET!" Toothless roared and started using his Sonic Screwdriver on the force field, and eventually, he managed to disable it. Only to find Hiccup and those Outcasts LONG GONE.

"HICCUP!" Toothless ROARED and hoped for a response, only to get nothing except silence. He looked down at the ground to see Inferno lying on the ground, damaged.

Toothless picked it up and shoved it into his pocket, panicking.

"Oh no, oh no, no, no," Toothless said and ran to his TARDIS. He was gonna go inside and quickly follow Hiccup in the TARDIS, except he found a strong force field around the TARDIS.

He tried using his Sonic on the force field, only to find it deadlocked. He came to a realization and he sighed.

"Someone had to have put a force field around my TARDIS, and also told the Outcasts how to get past Berk's defenses. If I find the person who did it, I can get them to remove the force field," Toothless said and quickly set out on a mission.

He was gonna find out who did it, and then he was gonna find Hiccup and get him back.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Stormfly**  
 **Alvin the Treacherous**  
 **Stoick**  
 **Gobber**  
 **Spitelout**  
 **Berkians (1-20)**  
 **Outcast #1**  
 **Outcast #2**  
 **The Mysterious Voice**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Ep 12: The Spy

**Sorry for the wait between Episode 11 and Episode 12, but here it is! EPISODE 12! The reason for the wait? DocX, it screwed up...again.**

 **I would also like to announce i am working on a soundtrack for Toothless Who season 1, it will probably be done by the time Season 2 is uploaded. When it's done, it'll be uploaded to my official youtube channel (It has the same name as my account: JustANormalHTTYDFan).**

 **So, with that out of the way, let's get into EPISODE 12.**

* * *

The first thing Toothless did was tell the Berkians what happened. They didn't have a good reaction. But that was to be expected.

Everyone started searching for information on WHO the spy could be, and eventually, Astrid found a piece of paper in Mildew's hut that had the words HOW TO GET PAST BERK DEFENSES on it. She had been searching Mildew's hut with Snotlout and the Twins, just in case.

Mildew was quickly thrown into Berkian jail while he yelled that he was innocent and that someone framed him.

No one believed him, no one...except for Toothless. Who knew that something was off, that was too easy, way too easy.

* * *

Toothless retraced Hiccup's steps to the Great Hall, which meant he had a good idea of who the true traitor is. Just one problem: he doesn't have two suspects, he has three.

Mildew, Spitelout, and Mulch had all followed Hiccup out of the Great Hall, and that didn't count all the Berkians that were not in the Great Hall celebrating his birthday with him.

"I have three main suspects, and nearly 100 side suspects. I can boil it down to two main ones: Mulch and Mildew. They were both acting weird since I arrived," Toothless said to himself, standing alone in the Haddock house.

"I'll have to investigate and interrogate each and every single one of them, and then I'll have to put the pieces together," Toothless said to himself and got to work. His first suspect...Mildew.

* * *

Toothless walked into the Berkian underground jails, which were cold and wet and empty. He looked to his left to see Mildew in a cell, shaking the bars.

"SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Mildew yelled and Toothless sat down in front of the cell.

"Ok Mildew, here's how this is gonna go. I'm gonna ask a question, and you'll answer truthfully," Toothless said and Mildew scoffed.

"Why should I help you? You're a Dragon! A beast!" Mildew yelled and Toothless growled deeply.

"Listen, I am your ONLY hope of proving you innocent and getting you released. Either you're gonna help me find out who the real traitor is, or you can rot in this cell for the rest of your life," Toothless said and Mildew laughed.

"Why would YOU want to get ME released?" Mildew said and Toothless straightened up.

"I don't, but I will get you released if you help me find the real traitor and you answer my questions. Then, once I find the real traitor, I can interrogate them and figure out how to disable the force field around my TARDIS, and then I can save Hiccup," Toothless said and Mildew thought for a moment.

He could either answer the dragon's questions, or sit and rot in a cell for the rest of his life. It was obvious which one he was gonna choose.

"Fine, I'll answer your questions. But that DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE DRAGONS! I still hate you, but if answering your stupid questions will get me out of this cell, then okay," Mildew said and Toothless started with a basic question.

"Where did Hiccup go after he left the Great Hall?" Toothless asked and Mildew shrugged.

"He went towards the Haddock house and your blue box," Mildew answered and Toothless had another question.

"Did anyone follow him or go in the same direction?" Toothless asked and Mildew scoffed.

"How should I know?" Mildew said and Toothless snarled, causing Mildew to jump up.

"Ok, ok! Spitelout and Mulch went in his general direction!" Mildew yelled and Toothless calmed down.

"And where did you go and what did you do?" Toothless asked and Mildew sighed.

"I went to the markets and sold some of my cabbage to Bucket. He was searching for cabbage to feed to his sheep," Mildew explained and Toothless took a moment to think.

"I know who I have to talk to next, and what I need to do. Thanks for your help," Toothless said and walked off, while Mildew shook the bars of his cell.

"WAIT! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD LET ME OUT IF I HELPED YOU!" Mildew yelled and Toothless chuckled from down the hallway.

"Only if I find the real traitor. Doesn't anyone ever listen to me?" Toothless said and walked off, leaving Mildew alone in the prison.

* * *

Toothless checked up with Bucket, to see if Mildew was telling the truth. And to his surprise, Bucket confirmed that Mildew had sold him some cabbage earlier that day.

Toothless knew he had to talk to Mulch. He worked at the docks and would have seen if Hiccup made it to the TARDIS or not.

"MULCH! I need to have a few words with you!" Toothless yelled and Mulch tried to run away only for Toothless to pin him against a wall.

"I-I don't know what you mean, Toothless! I-I-I..." Mulch said and then started hyperventilating. Toothless growled loudly.

"Ok, here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna ask you some questions and you're gonna answer truthfully," Toothless said and Mulch started shaking.

"O-o-okay," Mulch said and Toothless growled.

"Did Hiccup make it to the TARDIS?" Toothless asked and Mulch let out a squeal.

"Yes! He made it to your blue box! Then he heard something in the woods and he ran off!" Mildew explained and Toothless decided to go for the big questions.

"Did you do something? You seem like your hiding something!" Toothless said and Mulch screamed.

"YES! I'M HIDING SOMETHING! I STOLE YOUR BOW TIE AND PUT IT ON MY SHEEP! I AM SORRY!" Mulch yelled and Toothless got confused.

"But, my bow tie is currently on my...oh," Toothless said and remembered that he now had two bow ties, and he was wearing the dark purple one.

"I'm so sorry! You can have it back!" Mulch said and pulled the dirty red bow tie out from his vest pocket. He gave it to Toothless, who stuffed it into his own coat pocket.

"Did you see anything else? Anything at all?" Toothless asked and Mulch shrugged.

"I saw Spitelout go into the forest, but that's about it," Mulch said and Toothless realized who he had to talk to next.

"I better go have a chat with good old uncle Spitelout," Toothless said and left, leaving Mulch standing by the docks.

* * *

Toothless quickly found Spitelout at the Great Hall, and he quickly pinned Spitelout to the floor.

"AGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Spitelout yelled and Toothless snarled.

"I would like to ask you the same exact thing. You see, I've heard that you went into the forest just before Hiccup was taken, so I want to ask you some questions, and you're gonna answer truthfully," Toothless said and Spitelout growled under his breath.

"I don't have to answer to you," Spitelout said and Toothless snarled right in Spitelout's face.

"You will do as I say, right now. Because I don't think it's a very good idea for you to make me your enemy," Toothless said and Spitelout sighed.

"Fine, but make this quick," Spitelout said and Toothless went straight in.

"What were you doing in the forest?" Toothless asked and Spitelout rolled his eyes.

"Practicing my FAMOUS Jorgenson throw! I once lobbed an axe nearly 1 mile!" Spitelout said and Toothless growled.

"Ok, then what did you do after that?" Toothless asked and Spitelout sighed.

"I came here for a drink, of course! Gods, you dragons are so thick headed!" Spitelout said and Toothless had one last question.

"Did you see Hiccup in the forest?" Toothless asked and Spitelout seemed to take a moment to think.

"No, I haven't seen him since he left the Great Hall," Spitelout said and Toothless quickly shook his head, before looking up and his eyes going wide.

"I've got it; I know who the traitor is..." Toothless said and ran off, leaving Spitelout to think in the Great Hall.

* * *

Toothless rounded up everyone in the Great Hall, only Stoick wasn't here. Toothless hadn't been able to find him and now was addressing everyone.

"Ok, everyone. I figured out who the true traitor of Berk is, and I'm gonna tell you who it is," Toothless said and Astrid shook her head.

"We already caught Mildew, Toothless. What do you mean you figured out who the true traitor of Berk is?" Astrid said and Toothless went into explanation mode.

"At first I thought it was Mildew, but then I found evidence against that. Then I thought it was Mulch, but then I found evidence against that too! So that left one person...Spitelout," Toothless said and then took in a deep breath.

"But, I thought Spitelout was innocent...and then I thought I smelled the smell of retrograde degeneration coming from his home. So, I went inside and tracked the smell to the source, which was in his bedroom and it was this," Toothless said and pulled a small transmitter out of his pocket.

"This is an alien transmitter, and that means he's been communicating with the Outcasts for a very long time. In fact, I even found evidence that he was behind the Draco virus AND the Ageaflows," Toothless said and Spitelout snarled loudly.

"And I would have gotten away with it too! If it weren't for you!" Spitelout yelled and everyone took a step back from the man.

"So what was your plan? Why did you let the Outcasts take Hiccup? And where did you get this tech from?" Toothless asked and Spitelout smiled evilly.

"The Haddock family has ALWAYS been the enemies of the Jorgenson clan; I just wanted Hiccup AND Stoick out of the way so I can be Chief! And now I am! So I command you all to KILL THE NIGHT FURY!" Spitelout yelled and only one or two Berkians pulled out their swords.

"AHH! Wait a minute, wait a minute! I am Hiccup's brother! I even got Stoick to sign the papers making it OFFICAL in BERKIAN LAW. And with Stoick and Hiccup not here, which means that being Chief falls to the only current Haddock on Berk...Me," Toothless said and Spitelout growled.

"Then I'll just have to get rid of you as well!" Spitelout said and prepared to throw his axe into Toothless's head, only for Snotlout to tackle him to the floor.

"SON! GET OFF ME AND HELP ME KILL THAT DRAGON!" Spitelout yelled and Snotlout threw Spitelout's axe away.

"No! I've had a lot of time to think, and I realize just how cruel and mean I was to Hiccup when we were kids, and I also realized how mean I was to Toothless all that long ago. So I'm gonna make up for it," Snotlout said and helped the Berkians pin Spitelout.

"Take Spitelout and put him in the jail, and let Mildew go, he's just a cabbage farmer. As much as I hate to admit it, I wouldn't have been able to figure this out without him," Toothless said and a few Berkians took Spitelout down to the prisons.

"Ok, now, once I figure out what kind of tech this is, I can disable the force field around my TARDIS," Toothless said and laid the transmitter on the table.

"Ok, this is alien tech. It has a maximum range of three million light years and it is made of copper and another metal. It has a self-generating power core, and it seems to work on a delta wavelength," Toothless said and then started putting the pieces together.

"All of that narrows it down to three places. Skaro, Grandix, and Jarka," Toothless said and then realized just what that one last piece of metal is.

"That one metal I mentioned? It's Dalekanium. And that only comes from one planet...Skaro. Oh no, please no, don't let it be them," Toothless said and Astrid got worried.

"Toothless? What's so bad about it coming from Skaro?" Astrid asked and Toothless closed his eyes while sighing.

"Because a certain species comes from Skaro, a species so evil that they nearly destroyed the universe and they destroyed the Time Lords," Toothless said and Astrid got even more worried.

"Who are they?" Astrid asked and Toothless looked up, with a scared and angry look.

"They're called the Daleks, and if they are here... then we're all doomed," Toothless said and Astrid gasped.

"Wait a minute. If this IS a Dalek Transmitter then if I do this..." Toothless said and used his Sonic Screwdriver on the Transmitter, the Transmitter then projected an image of Alvin and Hiccup onto the wall.

"Oh, look who it is. Alvin the Treacherous. Now...give me my brother back," Toothless said and Alvin laughed.

"Really? You think I'll just GIVE YOU the Dragon Master? Hah! How about you talk with my allies?" Alvin said and then the picture changed, showing a metal robot with a dome head, two lights on each side of the dome, and a metal eye stock coming from the dome, with a blue light on the end of it.

"Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs...met the Daleks..." Toothless said and the Dalek started talking.

"WE ARE THE DALEKS! AND YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! AND YOUR HOME WILL BECOME NEW SKARO!" The Dalek yelled in a cold, emotionless voice. And Toothless snarled.

"Not while I am alive. You hear me, Daleks! NOT WHILE I AM ALIVE!" Toothless roared but the Dalek didn't react.

"THEN YOU WILL LIVE NO MORE! YOUR ASSOCIATE WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The Dalek yelled and Toothless growled.

"Hurt one hair on Hiccup's or Stoick's heads, and I will personally make the Dalek's extinct AGAIN!" Toothless yelled but the Dalek didn't move at all.

"YOU KNOW OF THE TIME WAR!" The Dalek yelled and Toothless remained staring at the projection.

"When I became a Time Lord, I got to see a cut-down version of the Time War...and let's just say I will NEVER be the same again after seeing what your people did to the Time Lords," Toothless said and the Dalek shut down the project feed.

The project restarted and showed Alvin and Hiccup, and Toothless started shifting.

"Hiccup?!" Toothless yelled and Hiccup's face went bright with joy.

"Yes, Toothless!" Hiccup yelled and Toothless smiled.

"I'm coming to get you," Toothless said and shut down the feed with his Sonic Screwdriver. He then turned to Astrid and Snotlout.

"Astrid, Snotlout, come with me. We're going to get Hiccup and Stoick back," Toothless said and quickly made his way to the TARDIS, and he disabled the force field around it.

They quickly went inside and the TARDIS dematerialized, off to Outcast Island.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Mildew**  
 **Spitelout**  
 **Snotlout**  
 **Mulch**  
 **Bucket**  
 **Fishlegs**  
 **Alvin the Trercous**  
 **Dalek**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE DALEKS, THEY BELONG TO TERRY NATION.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Ep 13: The Battle of Outcast Isle

**Here it is guys! The FINAL episode of SEASON 1.**

 **So far, i have re-mixed four soundtracks for Toothless Who, here are the soundtrack names:**  
 **The TARDIS**  
 **Toothless' Theme**  
 **Going Home**  
 **The Power of the Time Vortex**

 **I still have many more to do, so let's just get right into the episode!**

* * *

Hiccup and Alvin were standing in a rock cave, waiting for something.

"What do you want with me and my dad and my brother, Alvin?" Hiccup asked and Alvin smiled.

"I only want you to train my dragons, and Stoick dead. My alien allies want your brother," Alvin said and then two Daleks appeared in the cave.

They both looked like metal trash cans, except they had an egg whisk and plunger on the front, with these metal bumps below them. The metal eye stock turned towards Alvin.

"THE HUMAN CHILD WILL PREDICT THE NIGHT LORDS ACTIONS! PREDICT! PREDICT! PREDICT!" One Dalek yelled and Hiccup backed up to a wall.

"I don't know what he's gonna do! And even if I did, I would never tell you," Hiccup said and the other Dalek made a sort of beeping noise.

"INCOMING SIGNAL FROM SHIP! TARDIS DETECTED FIVE MILES OFF OF OUTCAST ISLAND!" One Dalek yelled and the other turned to it.

"SHOOT DOWN THE TARDIS! DESTROY IT!" The Dalek yelled and Hiccup got scared and angry.

"But the TARDIS doesn't have any defenses! You'll kill him!" Hiccup yelled and one of the Dalek's turned to him.

"YOU HAVE PREDICTED CORRECTLY!" The Dalek yelled and Hiccup's face turned from a scared one to a horrified one.

* * *

The TARDIS flew above the sea, water spraying over the box as it spun around. Inside, Toothless was messing around with the controls while Astrid was holding a lever and Snotlout was in shock from the fact that the TARDIS was way bigger on the inside.

"The TARDIS isn't really good at actual flight, but I can't just materialize on Outcast Island. I like to make a show," Toothless said and looked at Snotlout.

"Snotlout, hold THIS lever, and don't let go!" Toothless yelled and Snotlout grabbed onto the lever, holding it in place.

The TARDIS monitor beeped and Toothless looked at it.

"Oh and look, the Dalek fleet has just sent two missiles towards us. HA!" Toothless yelled and went back to piloting the TARDIS.

The TARDIS and the missiles collided and a huge explosion rang out, the Daleks thinking that the TARDIS had been destroyed.

Inside the TARDIS, Snotlout was still holding the lever and Toothless was piloting the TARDIS through the Time Vortex.

"We have a fully functioning force field now! And for my NEXT TRICK!" Toothless yelled and kicked the TARDIS rematerialization lever, and the TARDIS start rematerializing around Hiccup and a Dalek.

"Get down! Get down, Hiccup!" Toothless roared and Hiccup jumped to the floor, the Dalek shot a laser out of its egg whisk like device and Toothless fired a plasma blast directly at the Dalek's eye stock, and the Dalek blew up.

"HICCUP!" Toothless yelled and hugged the small Viking, and Hiccup hugged Toothless.

"I missed you, you useless reptile!" Hiccup said and Toothless purred before letting go to go and look at the Dalek.

Inside the metal shell was a squid-like creature with one eye, and it was dead. Toothless sighed and looked down.

"I thought the Daleks were extinct, that the Time Lords gave their lives and destroyed the Daleks forever. Guess I was wrong. They died for nothing," Toothless said and looked at the Dalek before taking in a deep breath.

"Well, if the Daleks have the answers... let's go meet the neighbors!" Toothless said and ran over to the TARDIS door, only for Hiccup to stop him.

"They'll kill you! Bud, I am not losing you!" Hiccup said and Toothless smiled.

"I'll be fine, so long as Snotlout keeps that lever in place," Toothless says and Snotlout nods. Toothless opens the door and steps out to see nearly twenty Daleks.

"EXTERMINATE!" All the Daleks yelled and fired at Toothless, only for the TARDIS force field to keep the lasers from hitting Toothless.

"Is that it? Useless! All of you! No point! You can come out Hiccup. The TARDIS force field can hold back anything," Toothless said and Hiccup, along with Astrid, stepped out.

"Almost anything," Astrid said, correcting Toothless. And the Night Lord looked over at her with a glare.

"I wasn't going to tell the genocidal mini-tanks that," Toothless said and gestured to the Daleks. Astrid shrugged and Hiccup laid a hand on Toothless's head.

"So, tell me, how did you all survive the Time War?" Toothless yelled and suddenly a huge armored Dalek came forward.

"THEY SURVIVED THROUGH ME!" The Dalek yelled and Toothless got instantly worried.

"Hiccup, Astrid, meet the Emperor of the Daleks," Toothless said and the Emperor looked down at Toothless.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE CALLED IN THE LEGENDS OF TIME AND SPACE? THE ONCOMING STORM. THE UNHOLY OFFSPRING OF LIGHTNING AND DEATH ITSELF. AND THE NIGHT LORD," The Emperor yelled and Toothless smirked.

"Well, I've worked hard on all those titles, so I hope I've earned them. So, how did they survive?" Toothless asked and the Emperor reacted coldly.

"I MUTATED THE WASTE OF HUMANITY INTO PURE AND BLESSED DALEK! I BROUGHT THE DALEKS BACK FROM EXTINCTION! I AM THE GOD OF ALL DALEKS!" The Emperor yelled and Toothless looked around.

"You're all insane, driven mad by your own flesh. You turned humans...into Daleks," Toothless said and the Emperor moved back a bit.

"NOT JUST HUMANS! WE TURNED DRAGONS INTO DALEKS AS WELL! AND YOU WILL FIND THAT WE USED THE CORPSES OF YOUR FELLOW NIGHT FURIES TO MAKE STRONGER, FASTER, AND SMARTER DALEKS!" The Emperor yelled and Toothless got angry.

"You used the corpses of my kind, to make Daleks. You're very lucky, because the only thing keeping me from going mental is the fact that Alvin still has Stoick," Toothless said and the Emperor moved forward.

"WE DO NOT NEED ALVIN! HIS OUTCASTS WILL BE CONVERTED INTO DALEKS! AND WE WILL TAKE OVER THE ENTIRE EARTH AND MAKE IT NEW SKARO!" The Emperor yelled and Toothless got serious.

"I get it. You've been waiting for me," Toothless said and almost all of the Daleks yelled.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT!" The Daleks all yelled and Toothless got angry.

"I think your forgetting something. My name's Toothless and if there's something I can do, it's talk. I've got FIVE BILLION languages, and you haven't got one way to stop me. So if anyone's gonna shut up, IT'S YOU!" Toothless roared and the Daleks moved back a bit.

"We're going, now," Toothless said and went back into the TARDIS, and the Emperor got loud.

"YOU MAY NOT LEAVE MY PRESENCE!" The Emperor yelled and one Dalek yelled for them to stay where they are.

"EXTERMINATE!" All the Daleks yelled and fired at the TARDIS, and Toothless laid his head on the TARDIS doors, listening to the sounds of the Daleks.

Eventually, he got up and pulled the dematerialization lever, and quickly steered the TARDIS to Outcast Island.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in the Outcast Caves, and Toothless stepped out to find Alvin and the Outcasts ready to kill him.

"Ahh! Wait wait wait! The Daleks plan on betraying you! If you side with Berk and me, maybe we can get rid of the Daleks," Toothless said and Alvin laughed.

"You REALLY think we're gonna side with you? We would rather be killed than side with Berk!" Alvin yelled and Toothless sighed.

"Then that's what you'll get. The Daleks are gonna come and kill you all! You need to let me help you!" Toothless said and Alvin seemed to think for a moment before shaking his head.

"Nah! We can handle some stupid aliens!" Alvin yelled and Toothless got mad.

"THEY'VE KILLED A MILLION SPECIES IN A SINGLE DAY! What makes you THINK you can stop them?" Toothless yelled and Alvin scoffed.

"And what makes you think YOU can stop them?" Alvin asked and Toothless took in a deep breath.

"I'm the only Time Lord...and the only Night Fury. I have a small chance of stopping them...but only if you let me help you," Toothless said and Alvin seemed to roll this around in his brain.

"Alright, fine, we'll be allies...for now," Alvin said and Toothless ran out of the TARDIS, along with Hiccup and Astrid.

"I need three copper wires, two long metal cylinders and one metal cylinder wrapped in metal. I have the rest of what I need in the TARDIS, so just get me that," Toothless said and ran into the TARDIS. He quickly used the TARDIS to scan the skies and see a fleet of Dalek ships in the air above Outcast Island.

He started tearing apart pieces of the TARDIS, and eventually he had enough parts. He took them out and found the rest of the parts he needed sitting there.

"If I build it, and I wire it into the TARDIS...I can do it! I CAN do it!" Toothless yelled and started working on it.

"Can do what?" Snotlout and Hiccup both asked and Toothless smiled.

"A delta wave! I can make a machine that will generate a delta wave! Stand in a delta wave and your brain is fried! We can use it to kill the Daleks!" Toothless yelled and started working on it.

* * *

The Outcasts prepared for the Dalek invasion, while Stoick, Hiccup, Snotlout, and Astrid all watched as Toothless slowly worked on the delta wave.

Suddenly, a projection of the Dalek Emperor appeared, and Toothless growled.

"Sorry, I do not have any time for you, bye!" Toothless said and went back to work on the machine, but the Dalek Emperor just started talking.

"THERE IS EVERY POSSIBILITY THAT THE DELTA WAVE COULD BE COMPLETE IN TIME, BUT IT WILL BE IMPOSSIBLE TO REFINE IT. HUMANS, DRAGONS, AND DALEKS WILL ALL DIE IN THE WAVE!" The Emperor yelled and Toothless shook his head.

"No, no, I'll...I'll just...just...," Toothless started and whined. Hiccup got up with a worried look on his face.

"Toothless, how much of the Archipelago does the delta wave cover?" Hiccup asked and Toothless sighed.

"It will cover not just the Archipelago, but almost the entire Earth. I don't have enough time to refine it to only Outcast Island and to Dalek lives..." Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"What if you don't use it?" Hiccup asked and Toothless growled.

"It's either die as a human or as a dragon, or live as a Dalek. That's the choice I have to make for the entirety of Earth," Toothless said and the Dalek Emperor continued talking.

"FINISH THE WAVE, TOOTHLESS. FINISH THE WAVE AND KILL EVERYONE! I AM IMMORTAL!" The Emperor said and Toothless growled.

"Do you want to put that to the test? I don't...I don't know what to do..." Toothless said and turned to Hiccup, who smiled.

"Toothless, do what's right...be a Time Lord and a Night Fury...be you," Hiccup said and Toothless smiled before going back to working on the delta wave.

"BUT HE WILL EXTERMINATE YOU!" The Emperor yelled and Hiccup smiled.

"I trust him with my life, and I've never doubted him," Hiccup said and Toothless got back to work on the delta wave.

"What about you guys? Are you alright with it?" Hiccup asked and everyone nodded. They would rather die than become a Dalek.

Toothless than realized something, and he sighed. Before perking up and smiling.

"Hiccup, Astrid, Stoick, Snotlout, I need you all in the TARDIS!" Toothless yelled and ran inside; they quickly followed to find Toothless powering up the TARDIS.

"I'm gonna use the TARDIS to cross my own timeline and boost the power to the delta wave! So it'll be finished on time!" Toothless yelled and then pointed to a few controls.

"Snotlout, hold that lever. Hiccup, hold that button. Astrid, hold that power lever. And Stoick, keep that dial above 50," Toothless yelled and they did as told, and Toothless ran out of the TARDIS with a smile.

Only to stop a few feet away with a grim and heartbroken look on his face. He then turned back to the TARDIS with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Toothless said and used his Sonic Screwdriver, activating the TARDIS engines and causing the TARDIS's emergency program one to activate.

"TOOTHLESS! LET US OUT! PLEASE! LET US OUT!" Hiccup yelled, banging on the TARDIS doors, trying to get out. And then a hologram of Toothless appeared behind them and they turned around.

"This is emergency program one. If this has been activated, then it means I'm facing an enemy that should NEVER get their hands on this machine," The Hologram said and Hiccup started crying.

"Toothless...please..." Hiccup moaned and the Hologram remained unphased.

"It also means I am dead or about to die any second. And that's okay. I hope it's a good death. But I promised myself that I would protect you, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home," The Hologram said and Hiccup shook his head.

"I won't let you. You can't die!" Hiccup yelled and was about to run over to the TARDIS console when the Hologram started up again.

"And I bet your fussing and moaning now. Typical. But just listen a bit more. When you return, let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one will open it and no one will remember it, and over the years the box will be buried and forgotten forever. And if you want to remember me, then do one thing..." The Hologram said and then looked directly at Hiccup, with a smile and sad look.

"Have a good life. Do that for me Hiccup. Have a fantastic life," The Hologram said and then faded away as the TARDIS rematerialized.

Hiccup looked outside to see Berk, complete and fine. He ran over to the TARDIS console and started pulling levers only to no effect.

"Fly! Oh, gods! How do you fly? Oh gods, help me!" Hiccup yelled and tried flying the TARDIS, only for the console to have no reaction.

Hiccup eventually settled down to crying, while Astrid hugged him and the others stared in sadness at Hiccup.

* * *

Toothless used his Sonic Screwdriver to weld one wire to another, and Alvin ran in.

"The Daleks are coming! We'll be busy defending you...where did Hiccup and Stoick and the rest of them go?" Alvin asked when he noticed that Toothless was alone.

"I sent them home...back to Berk..." Toothless said and Alvin nodded before leaving Toothless alone.

* * *

Hiccup had a plan. It was stupid and crazy...but it might just work.

"During one adventure, Toothless had said the TARDIS was alive and telepathic. If we open it up, we can communicate with it! And then we can at least help Toothless escape," Hiccup said and Astrid sighed.

"If we go back, its suicide," Astrid said and Hiccup took in a deep breath.

"Toothless has risked his life multiple times to save my scrawny useless backside. This is the least I can do to protect him in the way he has protected me," Hiccup said and they got to work, pulling and trying to open one of the TARDIS control panels.

Eventually, after hours of struggling, they managed to open it and Hiccup stared into the white light of the TARDIS's soul.

The TARDIS doors shut, trapping Astrid, Stoick, and Snotlout outside. The TARDIS dematerialized as a white glow flowed into Hiccup's eyes.

* * *

Toothless finished the delta wave, and a bunch of Dalek's teleported into the room around him.

"I finished it! It's ready!" Toothless said and the Emperor teleported into the room.

"You really want to think about this, because if I activate this signal, EVERY LIVING CREATURE dies!" Toothless yelled and the Emperor moved forwards a bit.

"DO IT, TOOTHLESS! I WANT TO SEE YOU BECOME LIKE ME! HAIL TOOTHLESS, THE GREAT EXTERMINATOR!" The Emperor yelled and Toothless started crying while placing his paws on the activation button.

"I'LL DO IT!" Toothless roared and the Emperor looked down at the Night Lord.

"THAN PROVE YOURSELF TOOTHLESS. WHAT ARE YOU, COWARD OR KILLER?!" The Emperor yelled and Toothless looked down at his shaking unsteady paws. He took in a few deep breaths and then let his paws go down to the floor, disarming the delta wave.

"Coward...any day..." Toothless said and the Emperor got loud.

"HUMAN AND DRAGON KIND WILL BE HARVESTED BECAUSE OF YOUR WEAKNESS!" The Emperor yelled and Toothless sighed.

"And what about me? Will I become one of your angels?" Toothless asked with sadness and failure thick in his voice.

"NO! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" The Emperor yelled and Toothless sighed while taking in a deep breath.

"Maybe...maybe it's time..." Toothless said and closed his eyes, ready to die. And then the famous sound of the TARDIS rematerializing ringed out.

"WARNING! TARDIS MATERIALIZING!" A Dalek yelled and the Emperor got loud.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE!" The Emperor yelled as the TARDIS landed, and Toothless spun around in shock. The TARDIS doors opened and Hiccup stepped out, his eyes glowing yellow and white.

"What have you done!?" Toothless yelled and Hiccup looked at Toothless.

"I looked into the TARDIS...and the TARDIS looked into me..." Hiccup said and Toothless took in a deep breath, fright and fear in his eyes.

"You looked into the TIME VORTEX! Hiccup, no one's meant to see that!" Toothless yelled and one of the Daleks got angry.

"EXTERMINATE!" The Dalek yelled and fired at Hiccup, only for Hiccup to raise his palm and catch the beam. He reversed the beam and it went back into the Dalek's gun.

"Hiccup, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head! YOUR GONNA BURN!" Toothless yelled and Hiccup started crying.

"I want you safe, brother. Protected from the FALSE GOD," Hiccup said and the Emperor moved back a bit.

"YOU CANNOT KILL ME! I AM IMMORTAL!" The Emperor yelled and Hiccup got angry.

"You are TINY! I CAN SEE THE WHOLE OF TIME AND SPACE! EVERY ATOM OF YOUR EXISTENCE...AND I DIVIDE THEM!" Hiccup says and the Daleks start fading from existence.

"Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ENDS," Hiccup says and the Dalek Emperor yelled.

"I AM IMMORTAL! I CANNOT DIE! I WILL NOT DIEEEEEE!" The Emperor yelled and faded away along with his fellow Daleks. Only leaving Toothless and Hiccup.

"You've done it, Hiccup. Now stop. Just let go..." Toothless said and Hiccup looked at him.

"How can I let go of this? I can protect you. I can save everyone you want to be saved," Hiccup said and Toothless looked up at Hiccup in fear.

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!" Toothless said and Hiccup took in a light breath.

"But I can. The sun and the moon, the day and the night. But...why do they hurt?" Hiccup asked, tears coming from his head.

"This power's gonna kill you and it's ALL MY FAULT!" Toothless yelled and started crying, while Hiccup took in a shuddering breath.

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be," Hiccup says and Toothless jumped up, wide-eyed.

"That's what I see! All the time! And doesn't it drive you mad?" Toothless asked and Hiccup cried out in pain.

"My head!" Hiccup yelled and grabbed his head, and Toothless took in a shuddering breath.

"Come here," Toothless said and Hiccup started crying in pain.

"It's killing me..." Hiccup says and Toothless walked over to Hiccup with a knowing look.

"I think you need a brother, a friend, a doctor" Toothless said and hugged Hiccup, who hugged him back. The glowing light went from Hiccup's eyes and entered Toothless's eyes, and Hiccup fainted.

Toothless laid Hiccup on the floor before turning to the TARDIS and taking a deep breath. He let the breath out and the energy returned to the TARDIS. The TARDIS doors slammed shut and the lights on the blue box turned back on.

Toothless threw Hiccup onto his back and went into the TARDIS, and the TARDIS dematerialized right as Alvin and the remaining Outcasts ran into the room.

* * *

The TARDIS Time Rotor made its famous groaning and wheezing sound while Toothless silently piloted the TARDIS, worried that he was regenerating...

"Toothless, what happened?" Hiccup asked after waking up, and he slowly stood up.

"Don't you remember?" Toothless asked and Hiccup shook his head.

"There was this...song...someone was singing..." Hiccup said while thinking of fuzzy memories buried deep in his mind.

"That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away," Toothless said with his usual sarcasm and looked down at his paw, only to find it normal. Not glowing.

"Oh Thank Thor! I am not regenerating! If I had held onto that energy for just a few seconds longer I probably would have died," Toothless yelled in happiness. He wasn't dying. And Hiccup got worried.

"What energy? What do you mean you would have died?" Hiccup asked worried and Toothless took in a deep breath, and Toothless sighed.

"You don't have to worry about it, Hiccup. I'm fine, and not dying. Trust me on that," Toothless said and Hiccup sighed.

"Alright bud, I trust you," Hiccup said and then sat down, holding his head. He had a terrible headache.

"Oh, Hiccup, you'll probably have a headache for a few days, so...just giving you a heads up on that," Toothless said and Hiccup groaned.

"Could have told me sooner," Hiccup said and held his aching head. Toothless smiled and continued piloting the TARDIS.

"So, where to next?" Hiccup asked and Toothless smiled.

"Where no one goes! And that's...fantastic," Toothless said and went back to piloting the TARDIS through the Time Vortex. They just had to stop at Berk and see if everyone there was alright.

* * *

 **CREDITS**

 **CHARACTERS**  
 **Toothless**  
 **Hiccup**  
 **Astrid**  
 **Stoick**  
 **Snotlout**  
 **Dalek Emperor**  
 **Daleks (1-1000)**  
 **Alvin the Treacherous**  
 **Outcasts (1-25)**

 **PRODUCERS**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **WRITER**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**

 **BETA READER**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **CONTINUITY**  
 **JUSTANORMALHTTYDFAN**  
 **DRACONICBEING2.0**

 **I DO NOT OWN HTTYD OR DOCTOR WHO. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE TARDIS, TOOTHLESS, THE SONIC SCREWDRIVER, THE TIME VORTEX, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH HTTYD AND DOCTOR WHO. HTTYD IS OWNED BY DREAMWORKS ANIMATION AND CRESSIDA COWELL, AND DOCTOR WHO IS OWNED BY THE BBC.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE DALEKS, THEY BELONG TO TERRY NATION.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN SEASON 2**


	14. AN: Season 2

Hey guys! It's me! I'm back!

And I have officially uploaded Season 2 Episode 1! So, if you liked Season 1, go check it out! I promise you will not be disappointed.

As for the Season 1 Soundtrack, it's still a Work in Progress or WIP. And when it's done, i will move on to working on Season 2' Soundtrack!

This is JustANormalHTTYDFan, over and out.


End file.
